Part 6 of The Merry Man Series Dating
by rangeman girl
Summary: A look into the Dating world from the eye of Steph, Ranger and The Merry Men


**Dating.**

By: A. Cosentino 

Hope you all enjoy. Just borrowing J.E.'s characters. I will return them when I'm done, well I might keep Diesel and Ranger a little longer, LOL.

Hal POV 

The Trenton Marriott was decked out in it's finest. All of the RangeMan crew was present. Everyone was here. No one was going to miss Bobby and Elle tying the knot. I stood over in a corner watching everyone dance, drink and talk. It was defiantly a very happy night.

I watched as Bobby spun Elle around on the dance floor. She was stunning in her long strapless cream-colored gown. Her long dark hair was piled up on her head and curls cascaded down her back and face. She made a beautiful bride and she sure as hell didn't look like she had given birth a few months ago. I watched as Bobby smiled down at her. He's a lucky bastard and he knows it, I thought with a grin. I glanced over and saw Bobby's mother bouncing little eight-month-old Cassie on her knee.

I sighed and spotted Santos and Marisa over at another table. I watched as Marisa threw her long blonde hair back and laughed at something Santos was saying. They have been married over a year now and had a cute little boy named Cayden. He was the spitting image of his father. Santos is another lucky bastard, I thought.

Then it hit me. For the first time in my life I found myself horribly jealous. I wanted that. I wanted the gorgeous wife, beautiful child, and nice house.

Fuck. Where did that come from, I thought. I have never really given much thought about having a relationship. Sure I date women but I never allow it to get really serious. And to tell the truth, it's been a long time since I have even went on a date. I have pretty much devoted my life to my job. I know, same old cliché but in this case it's true. My job doesn't leave a lot of time for relationships.

Since the whole Kelly thing, I have divided most of my time between RangeMan and her. But given Kelly's new found choice of _'boyfriend'_, and I used that term very loosely, I haven't seen her much. That leaves me with some time on my hands. I watched as Kelly danced closely with Morelli and couldn't contain my eye roll. She was staring up at him like he was some sort of god. I'm still not very happy that she is seeing Joe Morelli, but I am sticking to my newfound tough love thing. I refused to get involved in her life, unless of course it is absolutely necessary.

"What are you doing over here by yourself Hal?" Tank asked clapping me on the shoulder. I glanced up at him.

"Nothing just taking it all in," I said taking another sip of my beer. "Where's your date?"

Tank had been seeing a cute little blonde he met in Hartford. Courtney. I had only met her one time briefly, and I'm not sure how in the hell those two hooked up. She was not who I would have pictured Tank with, but they seemed happy.

"She's over by the bar chatting with Steph," Tank said grinning.

I nodded and scanned over to the bar. Courtney and Steph seemed deep in conversation. "Things going well with her?" I asked Tank. He grinned and shook his head.

"Yeah, pretty good. Things are never easy with her though," Tank said with a laugh.

"That's great man. I'm happy for you," I said draining my beer. I was genuinely happy for Tank, but that jealous feeling was nagging me and I didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go see if I can wrangle her away from Steph," Tank said with a chuckle and headed over toward the bar. I walked over to where Santos and Marisa were sitting.

"Hey Hal," Marisa said looking up at me.

"Hey Marisa," I said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "You look beautiful as always, how's Cayden doing?" I asked taking a seat.

"He's great, thanks for asking," she said flashing me a dazzling smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Marisa," Santos warned.

"Oh, hush you," she said swatting him playfully. "I wanted to know if you were seeing anyone?" she asked me.

I looked at her kind of surprised. "No," I answered her.

"Oh good. There is this really nice girl that I met at the gym the other day. I don't know a lot about her. Her name is Carrie and she is new in town. I thought of you and I thought that you might like to meet her," Marisa said smiling at me. "She has a wonderful personality."

I glanced over at Santos. He looked at me, grinned and shook his head. "I told her not to try to play matchmaker," he said laughing.

"Why not? Carrie is a very nice woman and Hal isn't seeing anyone. She doesn't know anyone here, and they might have a great time. What's wrong with that?" Marisa asked Lester. She turned back to me, not waiting for Lester's response. "So do you think that you would like to meet her?"

"I don't know Marisa, I'm not much into the blind date thing," I said.

"Oh come on, what's it going to hurt? I told her all about you and she seems interested. You should give it a shot."

I glanced between Marisa and Lester. Marisa was wearing a full on smile and Lester a grimace. She can't be that bad and it has been awhile since I went out with anyone, I thought.

"What the hell, I'll meet her," I shrugged.

"Great!" Marisa said and began digging in her purse. "Here is her number she is expecting you to call her," she said handing me a number scribbled on a piece of paper.

"She's expecting me to call?" I asked, shocked again.

"I knew that you would want to meet her," Marisa said winking at me.

"What else did you tell her?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much, I told her that you worked with Les, you were a wonderful man, and that you were a cutie. She didn't seem interested at first, and then Les showed up at the gym, and suddenly she was interested," Marisa said with a grin.

I looked over at Lester. "So you have met her?" I asked. Santos shrugged and looked away. Ok, now I am having serious doubts. "What does she look like?" I asked Marisa.

"She's cute. Trust me. And besides looks aren't everything," Marisa said frowning. "You will like her. She is really sweet."

I glanced down at the number on the piece of paper Marisa had handed me. What do you have to loose? She might be a very nice girl. Marisa is a great judge of character. If she looks anything remotely like Marisa then we wouldn't have any problems, I thought with a grin.

"I'll give her a call tomorrow," I said.

"Great," Marisa said taking Lester's hand, standing up. "Let's dance. We haven't danced all night," she said pulling Lester to his feet. I watched as Lester followed her onto the dance floor. I looked over and saw Ranger deep in conversation with Vince. I noticed that he kept glancing up, no doubt looking for Steph.

I spotted Steph chatting with Alberto and his wife. I noticed that she was also glancing toward the dance floor. I don't know if she is upset about Morelli and Kelly but I have a feeling that she is. When Bobby invited Kelly I knew that this would happen. Ranger knew they were seeing each other but I don't think that he told Steph, and it wasn't my place to tell her. The look on her face when they walked in told me that he hadn't.

Steph looked wonderful tonight too. She was wearing a little burgundy dress and her long curly hair was flowing. Damn, if she wasn't Ranger's woman I would make a move on her. But I value my life so she is defiantly off limits. Stephanie Plum is an accident waiting to happen. I love her to death, even if she did use my own stun gun on me. Any man who gets involved with her better be ready for one hell of a roller coaster ride. There's only one man that I can think of that could keep up with her. Maybe Ranger will get his head out of his ass and finally make a move.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was close to midnight and I had a very early shift tomorrow. Bobby's shifts were divided up between us for the next two weeks, while he and Elle were on their honeymoon. Bobby's parents were staying here to take care of Cassie while they went away.

I stood and made my way over to Bobby and Elle. They were chatting with Ranger and Vince. Bobby turned and smiled as I walked up.

"Hey man, congratulations," I said extending my hand. Bobby took it.

"Thanks, I am one hell of a lucky man. Took me forever to convince her, but it was worth the wait," he said grinning down at Elle.

"You look beautiful Elle," I said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Hal, I am so glad that you were able to come. Are you having a good time?" she asked flashing me a blinding smile and batting her long lashes over her stunning green eyes. I was struck again how damn lucky Brown was.

"Yeah, it's been a hell of a party. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course we would invite you," she said laying her hand on my arm. "You are part of the family," she said turning and flashing a smile at Ranger.

"The RangeMan family seems to be growing everyday," Ranger said with a chuckle. "Excuse me for a moment," he said walking over toward the bar.

"Well I am taking off, I have an early shift tomorrow," I said leaning down and hugging Elle again.

"Thanks for covering man," Bobby said clapping me on the shoulder.

"No problem. Have a great time. I'll see you when you get back," I said turning and walking towards the door, stopping along the way to say my good-byes.

I ran into Tank and Courtney and chatted with them for a moment, saying my good-byes and I started for the door. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kelly and Morelli again. Every time I looked at them I felt a wave of nausea. Why him?

As I walked out the door, Steph came barging out behind me. She looked pissed. She turned and looked at me.

"Hal, can you give me a ride home?" she asked.

"Isn't Ranger giving you a ride?" I asked confused. Anytime that Steph needed a lift, Ranger was always there.

"No he isn't. I don't know what he's doing. Do you mind?" she huffed. Something had definitely pissed her off. If Kelly and Morelli wasn't enough to do it then it had to be something to do with Ranger. Best not to ask.

"Sure," I said and walked her over towards my Land Cruiser. I opened the door and helped her climb in. I looked back towards the Marriott entrance and saw Ranger glaring in our direction. Shit. This is not good.

Steph POV 

I love weddings. Bobby and Elle are so good together, I thought as I watched them dance. You could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were completely in love.

I was starting to wonder if that would ever happen for me. My gaze traveled over to Morelli. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I watched him dance with Hal's sister Kelly. Kelly is a nice girl, but that is just it, she's a girl. She laid her head on Joe's shoulder and smiled in total bliss. Joe's eyes locked with mine. He gave me a tight smile.

Bastard. I don't know why I care. Joe deserves to be happy. Maybe she is willing to fit into the Burg mold of the perfect little Burg wife. I just don't fit into that mold. I glanced over to where Ranger was chatting with Vince and he instantly glanced my way.

He knew about Kelly and Joe and hadn't thought to tell me. You can imagine my surprise when they showed up together tonight. True, Joe and I had taken a long break, a VERY long break. I want to see him happy even if it isn't with me. We have a long history and I will always love Joe. I know deep down that I'm not in love with him and that things with us would never work. Joe once told me that there was 'him' and there was 'me' and sometimes there was 'us'. Guess I don't even have that anymore.

I locked my gaze with Ranger's. He had been rather standoffish lately. Guess he was letting me digest the Morelli thing. I don't understand why he didn't tell me and I can't believe the Burg grapevine hadn't come through on this one.

I was pretty pissed with Ranger and I had made it a point to avoid him all night. He could have told me. He should have told me. I broke eye contact with him and focused back on Courtney, Tank's new girlfriend, realizing that I had missed a big part of the story she was telling me.

"So he just showed up at my house and I guess you could say that we have been together ever since," she said flashing me a smile.

Courtney was not someone that I would have ever pictured Tank with. She looked like a model. Don't get me wrong, Tank is a beautiful man, if you go for the scary, Badass type. And Courtney didn't seem like the type that would go for that. But when she talked about him her whole face lit up. She was in love.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure that you two will be very happy together," I said returning her smile. I looked up and saw Tank walking over. He slid up behind Courtney wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him with utter adoration. It was almost sickening.

"You don't mind if I steal my date away for a few minutes do you Steph? We haven't even got to dance yet," he said smiling and kissing her on the ear. God, please take her before I puke, I thought suppressing an eye roll.

"No, go ahead," I said forcing a smile. I watched as Tank pulled her onto the dance floor. I headed over to the bar for another drink. I needed something to make it through this one. I ordered a beer and turned to watch the couples dancing. I couldn't seem to pull my gaze from Morelli and Kelly. I felt a tingle run down my spine.

"Green isn't a good color on you Babe," Ranger whispered in my ear. I turned and gave him my best Burg glare.

"I'm not jealous. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wasn't my place," he said with a shrug.

"That's never stopped you before," I spat. I was pissed and he needed to know it.

"Thought it was over with you two. I thought it wouldn't matter," he said staring down at me intently. Probably trying to use his ESP thing.

"It is over with us. I'm happy for him," I said taking another long sip of my beer. I glared up at Ranger.

"Liar," he said with a slightest hint of a smile.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Why do you even care?" I was really getting upset now.

Ranger once told me that if a break with Joe and I went on to long, he would be back in my bed. Joe and I have been on a break for almost 4 months and Ranger hadn't even made a move. I don't know if I really want him to. I can't say no to him. His life doesn't lend itself to relationships, and I am not ok with just casual sex. See it would never work, right?

"Of course I care."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

"Babe."

"Don't 'Babe' me. You should have told me Ranger. Instead you let me walk into this knowing that I didn't know. Knowing that they would be here together. Didn't you think that I might be a little upset? Didn't you even stop to think about that?" I sat my beer on the bar with a clunk and glared up at him.

"As I said Babe, green isn't a good color on you."

"Well you would know all about being jealous wouldn't you?" I said turning and stalking away.

When we were dealing with the whole Scrog thing and Ranger 'lived' in my apartment, he told me that if I slept with Morelli while he was there he would have to kill him. If that wasn't a jealous thing to say I don't know what is.

I needed to get out of here. Too much to deal with, and denial is my middle name. If you don't see it you don't have to deal with it, right? I made my way over toward the door. I rode here with Ranger. Crap, I need a ride, there is no way that I am going anywhere with him tonight. I don't even want to SEE him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to stare up at Ranger.

"Wait a minute, Babe. I will take you home."

"Don't 'Babe' me. No thanks. I'll find a ride," I said pulling out of his grasp and heading outside.

Hal was outside. Perfect. He would give me a ride. "Hal, can you give me a ride?"

Hal looked at me for a moment as if weighing his options. "Isn't Ranger giving you a ride?" he asked.

"No he isn't. I don't know what he's doing. Do you mind?"

"Sure," he shrugged. I followed him over to his old beat up Land Cruiser and he helped me climb in. I looked back toward the entrance and saw Ranger glaring in our direction. Let him glare, I thought. Green doesn't look good on you either.

Hal climbed up into the truck. "Ranger looks pissed. Are you trying to get me killed? What's with you and putting me in danger?" he said rolling over the engine.

I rolled my eyes and he put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road. "Ranger isn't going to kill you for taking me home," I said huffily.

"Yeah right," he said glancing at me.

"He doesn't care."

"Yeah right."

"Are you a broken record?" I snapped. Hal gave me a glance and slipped into the zone. I felt bad. I didn't mean to snap at him and he was being nice enough to give me a ride. Ranger might not kill him, but I wasn't so sure that he wouldn't have Hal dropped in Somalia by tomorrow morning. "Sorry I snapped at you," I said finally.

Hal nodded and continued driving. "Did I ever tell you that I was sorry about the stun gun thing?" I said quietly.

"No."

"Well I am."

"Apology accepted. I still get teased about it."

I looked at him in surprise. Ok, so maybe I wasn't totally surprised. The Merry Men could be brutal about stuff like that. I guess for those big, bad guys getting stunned by me, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is pretty embarrassing. I glanced back over at Hal.

"Kelly seems to be doing well," I said trying to keep the sarcasm from dripping.

Hal cut his eyes at me. "It wasn't my place to tell you. Sorry you had to find out like that."

"I wish someone would have told me. It was kind of a shock when they came in together."

Hal looked at me with something like pity. "Sorry."

I fell quiet and stared out the window. I wasn't so much pissed that Joe was seeing Kelly it was that no one thought to mention that fact to me. Ok, so maybe I'm hurt to see that he has moved on. Jealous was more like it. I want Joe to be happy. I just want to move on too. Is that too much to ask? Moving on with Ranger isn't an option. He has made it very clear that he loves me, but it's the kind of love that doesn't come with a ring, a condom maybe but not a ring.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I hope that they are very happy together. If Joe can move on then so can I," I said with more determination than I felt. Right now all I could think about was the pint of Ben and Jerry's in my fridge. Ben and Jerry's and a good cry should take care of it.

"With Ranger?"

"No. Ranger doesn't do relationships."

Hal looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Yeah right."

"He doesn't. I just need to find someone else. There are plenty of nice guys out there, why shouldn't I jump back into the dating scene?"

Hal shot me another look then focused back on driving. "If he doesn't do relationships what do you guys have now?"

I looked at Hal shocked. None of the Merry Men spoke like this, especially where Ranger and I were concerned. What do we have? Brooding sexual attraction? Definitely. Relationship potential? Not a chance.

"We're friends."

"Yeah right."

"We are. And would you quit saying that?" I snapped.

Hal didn't say anything for a long moment. "Wish I had a friend that would give me cars," he mumbled.

"Hey, I just borrowed them. And if you say yeah right again, I'm going to stun you."

Hal shot me a look and pulled into my parking lot. He killed the engine and hopped out. I stepped out and walked toward the front of the building, Hal right on my heels. "What are you doing?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I should sweep your apartment. Ranger saw you leave with me and if some psycho is hiding in your apartment and something happens to you I am as good as dead."

"I don't need you to sweep my apartment," I said glaring at him. I have had all of the testosterone that I can handle tonight, and this sweeping my apartment stuff was just too much to handle. Hal shrugged and continued to follow me. It was obvious that he wasn't going to go away that easy. Just like all of the Merry Men, he was overprotective.

I unlocked my apartment and Hal pulled a Glock from the small of his back and swept the apartment. I stood in the hallway until he returned.

"All clear," he said.

"Told you," I said walking into my apartment. I stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. And Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are really serious about moving on, without Ranger, there are plenty of guys out there who would love to date you. You are beautiful, fun, smart, funny, and unpredictable. If I wasn't concerned about Ranger killing me, or you getting me killed, I would ask you out," he said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Hal and I am serious. I'm not going to sit around and feel bad about this. Ranger doesn't want a relationship with me and if Joe can move on then so can I," I said smiling. This is a change, I thought studying Hal. Hal is usually so quiet and rarely ever says anything. "You would ask me out?"

Hal looked at me and smiled. "If Ranger wouldn't kill me, or you could guarantee that you wouldn't get me killed," he said with a chuckle. "Night Steph," he said as he turned and walked down the hall.

I shut the door and kicked off my shoes. I went straight to the freezer and pulled out my Chunky Monkey and a spoon. I said hello to Rex, and flopped onto the couch. Hal was right. There are plenty of guys out there who would like to go out with me. The only problem with that is that everyone around here knows me, and lets face it getting involved with me there are certain risks.

As I dug into my ice cream, I thought about tonight. I was shocked about the Joe and Kelly thing. I guess I knew that the day would come that Joe would get tired of waiting on me. Things with us have been rocky to say the least, and I felt horrible that I had let it go on that long. We had wasted many years on a relationship that was going nowhere. We both just wanted different things. Joe hates my job and I love my job. Joe was never big on me working with Ranger even though we are just friends. Friends. Yeah right.

I hauled myself off of the sofa and crawled into the shower. I'm tired of waiting around for him to decide if he wants me. I mean I know that he wants me. I know that he loves me. It's just not the kind of love that I have for him. Ranger will never commit to me. Not that I want a ring or anything, I did that once before, and I we all know how THAT worked out. But the man of mystery will never be anymore than that. I had hoped that after the Scrog thing that we had made a huge breakthrough. For me at least, I finally realized how much I love him. To Ranger though, he was just doing his job.

I climbed out of the shower and crawled into bed. Tomorrow is a new day. I'm going to take control of my personal life and make something happen. No more wasting my time on two guys who don't want the same things as I do. I'm going to find someone who likes me for me, and doesn't want to change me. But Ranger loves me for me. NO! I can't think about Ranger. I have to move on. I'm afraid that is easier said than done, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a new outlook. I jumped into the shower, said hello to Rex, and hopped into my car and drove to the bonds office. My bank account was seriously hurting and I was hoping that Connie had a few skips for me.

As I rolled into the office, Lula was telling Connie some story.

"And there are hundreds of guys to choose from. Not that I need help getting' a man, but a little variety don't hurt. What's up girl?" she said looking up at me. Lula was dressed in some of her finest today. Yellow was the color of the week, and Lula was wearing a canary yellow spandex mini skirt, and matching spandex v-neck shirt. She had bright yellow extensions in. Lula has a definite sense of fashion or sense of something.

"Hey," I said plucking a donut from the Tasty Pastry box on Connie's desk.

"Lula was just telling me about some dating site she's signed up for," Connie said filing her nails.

"Oh yeah," I said looking back at Lula.

"Girl, there are so many men to choose from I don't know where to start. It's called okcupid .com."

"I don't know about those sites, I don't think that it works," I said finishing my donut.

"Hunh, I went out with a cutie last night. Girl he was something else," Lula said fanning her self. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have Batman and Super cop to choose from."

"I don't have either," I sighed and eyed the last donut. I snatched it. This is definitely a two-donut morning.

"I heard about last night, Steph. I'm sorry," Connie said sitting forward.

"What happened last night?" Lula asked standing up off of the sofa.

"I was a Bobby and Elle's wedding last night. Morelli was there. He's seeing Hal's sister Kelly," I said. Lula looked at me wide eyed.

"Kelly is dating Morelli?"

"Yep."

"Holy Shit! Damn I liked her too. To bad she had to go and fuck over my girl. Want me to pop a cap in her?" Lula asked placing her hands on her ample hips.

"NO! Don't pop a cap in anyone. Really guys it's ok. I'm real happy for them. I hope that it works out," I said finishing my donut. "If Joe can move on so can I."

"Fuckin' A! Look out Batman!" Lula said.

"No not with Ranger."

"Are you crazy?" Connie asked setting her nail file down. "Not with Ranger? That man is so fine and you could have him."

"Yeah. Ranger's life doesn't lend it's self to relationships. I'm thinking that I need to find someone else. Someone who I can have a normal relationship with."

"Hunh, normal? For you? That's a joke!" Lula said laughing. "You should try Girl I am tellin' you there are some fine men on there."

"If they are so fine, then why are they on a dating site? Why aren't they already taken?" Connie asked.

"It's hard to meet people. I'll set everything up for you, Steph. Don't worry, we'll have you a man in no time," Lula said dragging out her laptop and firing it up.

"Don't go to any trouble. It will happen," I said hopping down off the desk. "Got anything for me Connie?"

"Just a couple of regulars, Mooner, on possession charges, other than that nothing for you. The rest are for Ranger."

I took the file from Connie. "I'll swing by and pick him up in between I dream of Jeannie and Star Trek before lunch."

"Make sure you check your e-mail tonight. I know you gonna have some mail from some hot ass men," Lula said typing away on her laptop.

"Really Lula, I don't need any help," I said as I started to walk out of the office.

"I know that. Girl it don't hurt to see what's out there though. Lord knows that you need to mix it up some. I think you're damn crazy to not jump on Batman," she said glancing up from the screen.

Maybe I am nuts. I shook my head and hopped into my green Honda CRV and headed toward the Burg to pick up Mooner. I stopped by McDonalds on the way and picked up a happy meal with toy for Mooner. I pulled up in from of Dougie's house and knocked on the door. Mooner opened the door and stood there grinning at me.

He was wearing his supersuit, complete with bath towel cape. "Hey Dudette," he said wearing a goofy grin.

"Hey Mooner," I said handing him his happy meal.

"Cool," he said taking the happy meal.

"Mooner, I gotta take you to get rebonded."

"Dude, I totally forgot. No can do right now though, Gilligan's Island is coming on and then there is a whole marathon of Underdog. We got dressed up in our supersuits and everything."

"I'll have you back before Underdog starts," I said.

"Promise?"

"I promise. You might want to change out of your supersuit before I take you to the jail," I said looking at him. Mooner is completely harmless, and even though I would have him bonded out and back home before Underdog started, I just didn't to entertain the guys at the station by dragging Mooner in wearing his supersuit.

"You're the coolest," he said bounding up the stairs. Within a few moments we were on our way downtown. As I promised I had Mooner back before Underdog started, and I headed back over to the bonds office to collect my check.

I walked through the door and handed Connie my body receipt.

"Oh, Girl, you already got 20 responses!" Lula said excitedly.

"Really?" I said walking over and sitting down next to her.

"MMM, look at this one," Lula said pulling up a very attractive guy. He had dark hair and light blue eyes. His stats said that he was 33 years old, 5'10, 170lbs, and worked at a home improvement place. His name was Josh.

"He's not bad," I said studying the picture.

"Hunh, and he responded to your profile," she said.

"You made me a profile?"

"Hell yeah, girl look at this," she said pulling it up. I quickly looked at the page. There was a picture of me Lula had taken at the Christmas party. Not a bad picture, and then I began to read what she had written.

"LULA! I don't make $150,000 a year! I don't work in the entertainment industry!"

"Entertainment industry can mean a lot of things," Connie chimed in from behind her desk.

"Yeah like a stripper or something," Lula said scrolling down. "Did you want me to put that you are some kind of Badass bounty hunter?"

I thought about that for a moment. It would make it harder to meet someone 'normal' if they knew I was a bounty hunter. Not to mention I wasn't planning on marrying them, I just wanted to go on a normal date.

"So how does this work?" I asked looking at his profile again.

"I can e-mail him and set something up tonight. He seems really interested," Lula said starting an e-mail. "Where do you wanna meet him?"

I looked over at Connie. "Oh, meet him at Rossini's. That's a nice place, and if you are going for dinner, make sure he buys you a nice meal," she said grinning. I glanced back over at Lula, she was typing away.

"Rossini's at 7:00, I'll be wearing a little black dress, don't be late," Lula said and hit send.

"Wait! Did you just send that?" I asked incredulously.

"Girl, it'll be fun. He's a hottie and what do you have to loose?"

I sighed and sat back on the sofa. Maybe she's right. What do I have to loose?

"It's just a practice date anyway," I said pulling myself up.

"Sure it is, if he's a chump you don't gotta see him again," Lula said, her eyes glued to the computer screen. I started to walk out the door.

"You better have all the details tomorrow," Connie called. I turned and waved at her and walked directly into a brick wall, or rather Ranger's chest. He caught me as I bounced back. I looked up at him and he flashed me a 1000-watt smile.

"In a hurry Babe?"

I huffed and straightened my leather jacket. My body was tingling all over where I had come into contact with him. I hate the effect he has on me and I was still pissed about last night.

"As a matter of fact I am," I said stepping around him. He reached out and grasped my arm.

"Wait for a minute. I need to talk to you."

I stared up into his chocolate brown eyes and my mind began to wander for a second. Rock hard abs, sweaty, naked Ranger, snap out of it! You're mad at him!

"I don't have time," I said glaring up at him. Ranger reached out and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"You don't have time for me?" he asked grinning. He traced his finger down my cheek and sent my hormones in to overdrive. I swallowed and he winked at me. "I'll just be a second," he said as he walked into the bonds office.

Damn him! He could just look at me and I melted into a puddle. I huffed and walked toward my CRV. I don't need this. This is what I am trying to get away from. He is too damn hot! I reached for the door handle and felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned and stared at Ranger.

"What's your rush?" he asked.

"I told you I'm in a hurry. What is it?"

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes."

Ranger sighed and looked at me. "Babe, I should have told you."

"You think?"

"I just didn't think that it was my place to tell you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm moving on."

Ranger looked at me and raised his eyebrow. A full grin spread across his face. "Good to know Babe."

"As a matter of fact, I have a date tonight." I watched as that information sunk in. Ranger narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and then his blank face fell into place.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Did you think that I couldn't find a date?" I asked huffily.

"Babe, I never doubted you could find a date. I'm just……..surprised," he said looking down at me.

"Get used to it. I'm making some changes," I said opening my car door. Ranger stood in his full SWAT gear with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me.

"Babe."

"Oh, and Ranger? Green isn't a good color on you either," I said shutting the door and pulling away. Take that, Batman, I thought as I watched in the rearview mirror. OMG! I just said that to BATMAN! This is not good. I don't care. He can't just keep popping up and reeking havoc on my hormones.

I don't do casual sex and he has made it perfectly clear that he won't do more than that. I'm moving on. Period. I hadn't driven far when my cell rang. Lula.

"Yo," I answered.

"Girl, it's all set up. He will be there at 7. Meet him out front and call me tonight! I need all the details."

"Thanks Lula," I said and disconnected. See? It's just that easy. Day one of my new plan to change my life and I already found a date. He could be a knife-wielding psycho but I am really hoping that he isn't.

I pulled into my apartment complex and parked next to the dumpster. I'm going to have fun tonight. Get ready Josh, I thought with a giggle. Stephanie Plum is on the prowl.

Hal POV 

I hate blind dates. You never know what in the hell you are walking into. I had called Carrie this morning and she sounded like a very nice woman. We planned to meet in front of The Alcove, Elle's restaurant, at 6:30. I arrived a few minutes early and already the nerves were setting in.

It's just a date, no reason to get all nervous, I kept telling myself. God, I hope I remember how to do this. It has been a long time since I even went on a date. I glanced down at my navy blue suit. I hate wearing these things, but you only get one shot at a first impression. I stood in front of the restaurant and surveyed my surroundings. I was a girl walking down the sidewalk towards me. Please tell me that isn't her.

She stood about 5'6", her long brown hair was in dreadlocks, and pulled up into a huge ponytail. OMG! She's a hippy. I hate hippies! She was dressed in a long flowing skirt and a little tank top. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hal?" she asked.

"Carrie?" I asked groaning inwardly.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said hugging me. I hugged her back lightly. She smelled like Patchouli oil. So she's earthy, I can do this." You are even cuter than Marisa said," she said looking up at me. I smiled a tight smile. Maybe she's a really nice woman.

"Are you hungry?" I asked holding the door open for her. She nodded and I followed her inside. The hostess sat us at a table. Carrie picked up the menu and began to study it, frowning. I couldn't stop looking at her nose ring.

"Do they offer any Vegan dishes here?"

"Vegan?"

"Yes. I am a Vegan. I don't eat anything that comes from an animal."

"So your vegetarian?" I asked looking at her.

"No, I'm a Vegan, there is a difference. Vegetarians eat cheese, eggs, etc. I don't eat anything that is derived from an animal," she said looking at me over the menu.

I made a mental note to kill Marisa the next time I saw her. "Uh, well I don't know, but I happen to know the chef here and maybe they can fix you something," I said looking at her. She flashed me a smile and I looked back down at the menu. So she's vegan. That can't be all bad. She's just different.

Our waitress came over to our table and Carrie began questioning her. "Do you use organic produce? I only eat organic produce," she said. I inwardly groaned and looked at the stunned waitress.

"Is Alberto working tonight?" I asked. The cute little waitress looked at me and smiled.

"Yes he is. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yes please," I said returning her smile. She walked back toward the kitchen,

"That is so cool that you know the chef. So Marisa told me that you work with Lester. What exactly do you do?" she asked studying me.

"We work in security," I answered studying her hair. I wonder if something lives in there? I blinked and looked back at her. "What do you do?"

"I'm not working right now. I've been looking for a job."

I looked up and saw Alberto walking toward us. He saw me and smiled and then looked at my 'date'. He gave her a funny look and then glanced back at me. He plastered a smile on his face as he walked up to our table.

"Hello Hal. I'm glad you decided to come in for dinner. Who's your friend?" he said smiling at Carrie.

"This is Carrie Collins. Carrie, this is Alberto Lorenta," I said introducing them. Carrie instantly launched into more questions.

"I noticed that you don't have any vegan entrees on the menu. I am a vegan. Do you use organic produce? I only eat organic produce," she said. I ground my teeth.

Alberto blinked and looked over at me. "Uh, I would be more than happy to make something special for you. I have some beautiful organic greens that we received this morning. I could make you a nice salad with those," he said forcing a smile. He looked at me. "And what would you like Hal?"

"I'll leave that up to you, Alberto," I said setting down my menu.

Alberto gave me a wicked grin. "I'll have your food out momentarily," he said and walked back toward the kitchen. Our waitress came over and I ordered a shot of Cuervo and a beer. God knows I needed something to get through this. Carrie ordered a glass of wine.

"That was so awesome," she said taking a sip of her wine. She wrinkled her nose and looked down at it. Oh God, what now, I thought. "This isn't what I ordered," she said as she motioned the waitress back over. "This isn't what I ordered."

The waitress looked down at her and gave her a tight smile. "Ma'am that is the '94 Sterling Cabernet that you ordered," she answered.

"I would like something else," Carrie said handing the waitress the glass. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, would you care for something else?" the waitress asked me.

"Another shot, please," I answered and the waitress looked at me with something like pity and went back to the bar.

Carrie looked back at me and smiled. "So you work in security. Do you have to use guns?"

"Sometimes," I answered.

"I don't like guns. I feel like they promote violence."

I clenched my teeth. I like guns. I love guns. "They are a necessary evil," I said studying her.

"I feel like to many things are settled with guns. If everyone would talk things out it there wouldn't be a need for them," she said taking a sip of her water.

"I agree that to many people use guns for the wrong reason. Guns don't kill people, people kill people," I said.

"Oh that's nuts. The U.S. Military has been slaughtering innocent women and children in foreign countries……"

"I was in the military," I said willing her to shut up.

"Oh, then you know first hand what I am talking about….."

"Look, here's our food," I said cutting her off. I really didn't want to hear some bleeding heart crap. I saw Alberto carrying two plates. He sat a big salad in front of Carrie.

"This is an organic greens salad with sliced organic pears and a walnut vinaigrette," he sat a plate down in front of me and smiled. I looked down. "This is a 16oz. New York Strip, rare, with truffle mushroom demi-glace, duck confit spiked mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus. I hope you enjoy," he said giving me a wink and walking away from the table.

Carrie stared at my plate in horror. I had to suppress a grin. It looked pretty damn good to me.

"You aren't actually going to eat that are you?" she asked in horror.

"Of course I am," I said cutting into my steak. I took a huge bite. It was fantastic. I looked up at Carrie and she was staring at me.

"Do you have any idea how many cows are slaughtered everyday, so that carnivorous people like yourself can consume them? What did that cow ever do to you?"

"Nothing," I answered taking another huge bite. "But it tastes damn good," I said cutting another piece.

Carrie was thankfully quiet as she picked around on her salad. "You were in the military? That must have been traumatic," she said looking at her salad.

"I was in the SEALS for four years. Best time of my life."

"You have an accent. Where are you from?"

"Alabama."

"Oh, that explains it. You just haven't been educated. If you grew up in the south, you probably didn't have any choice but to eat meat. I'm sure that if someone explained everything to you, you would understand what a travesty you are committing."

I looked up at her in shock. She isn't serious. But the look on her face told me that she was. I cleared my throat and sat down my fork. Now I was pissed.

"I will have you know that I am highly educated. I graduated the University of Alabama with a degree in political science. I understand the concept of not eating meat, and I disagree. I love meat. I love guns. I love America. I loved being a SEAL, and I would love to finish my wonderful steak with out being insulted."

Carrie sat there with her mouth dropped open. I smiled at her and began attacking my steak again. I glanced back up at her.

"You…you…"

"Save your tree hugging hippy crap for someone who cares. Now you can either sit here and enjoy this wonderful meal that Alberto painstakingly prepared for us, or you can leave. I don't care," I said smiling at her again. I know I am being rude, but I don't care. She started this shit the second that we walked through the door. I was staying very calm. I didn't want to make a scene here in Elle's restaurant.

"I can't believe that you said that to me. Of all the narrow minded things….." she said throwing her napkin on the table and standing up. "I can't sit here and help someone who doesn't want to be helped. I can't sit here and watch you eat another living, breathing thing."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said taking another bite of my steak. She huffed and walked out of the restaurant, her nappy dreads swinging against her back as she stomped out. So that didn't go as well as planned. Crazy hippy. I was definitely going to give Marisa an earful when I saw her. I looked up and saw Alberto walked back toward my table. He glanced at the empty seat across from me.

"Was the food not to her liking?" he asked looking down at me.

"Who knows? Sit, have a drink," I said finishing my steak. Alberto laughed and sat down across from me.

"Where did you meet her?"

"I can thank Marisa for that one."

"She was different."

"She was crazy. Thanks for going to all of this trouble Alberto. This may have been the best steak that I have ever had," I said draining my beer.

"I'm glad that you liked it," he said grinning. "I hate that your date didn't go so well."

"I don't. Just saved me the trouble of suffering through a long night of lectures on how I am a carnivore, and how guns are bad and blah, blah."

Alberto let out a full laugh. "Your meal is on us. Take care Hal," he said standing. I stood and shook his hand and watched as he walked back toward the kitchen. I threw a couple of bills on the table and winked at the waitress on my way out.

I walked over to my Land Cruiser and rolled the engine over and started back towards RangeMan. Maybe this dating thing isn't such a good idea. That girl was nuts! I pulled into the garage and saw Santos heading toward his Range Rover. I parked next to him.

"Your home early," he said smiling.

"Man, she was crazy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What you don't like dreadlocks?" he said laughing.

"Dreadlocks, nose ring, vegan? What the hell?"

"Hey it was Marisa's idea. I tried to tell her, but she thought it was a good match," he said rolling laughing.

"Well tell Marisa that from now on I can find my own dates," I said walking towards the elevator, Lester's laughter trailing behind me. I exited onto the 4th floor and let myself into my apartment. I loosened my tie and flopped down on the sofa.

Who knew this dating thing would be so hard? That's it. No more blind dates. I closed my eyes and let the exhaustion sweep over me. I had a long day today, and tonight was a real killer.

Crazy hippy, was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

_Demi-glace- sauce made from rendering beef marrow_

_Duck confit potatoes- potatoes cooked in duck fat, sounds gross, but they are AMAZING!!_

**Steph POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I thought twirling around. I was wearing a cute little black dress. It was cut rather low in the back, but not in a slutty way, but a very sexy way. My hair was somewhat tamed thanks to my hot rollers, and the four inch black heels completed this outfit. I did another quick make-up check, said good-bye to Rex and headed out the door.

I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date with a 'normal' guy in so long and I was praying that this guy was normal. Oh, this wasn't a good idea. I don't do the blind date thing, and this was certainly about as blind as it gets.

I pulled up in front of Rossini's and handed my keys to the valet. I saw a tall, dark haired man standing by the doorway. He was well built and had a charming smile. Well, things are looking up after all, I thought as I walked over to him.

"Stephanie?" he asked smiling down at me. He had beautiful straight white teeth.

"You must be Josh," I said extending my hand. He took it and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Wow, you look even better than your profile," he said smiling.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go in?"

"Sure," he said placing his hand at the small of my back. So far so good. The kiss on the hand was a little much, but I'm trying to be positive. He is very attractive and seems polite. The host showed us to our table, and Josh held my chair out for me. He took his seat across from me.

"I can't believe that you showed up," he said smiling. To tell the truth, I almost chickened out three times.

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"I'm new at this online dating thing, and I have had a few that haven't showed up. I've never met anyone that looks like you though. Boy, I got lucky on this one," he said studying the menu. His eyes got wide for a minute and he cleared his throat and cast me a nervous glance over the menu.

"I'm new at this too. I'm glad that I came," I said looking down at the menu. Obviously, Mr. Suave was in sticker shock. Rossini's is a very top-notch, expensive restaurant.

The waiter came over and told us the specials. I ordered a glass of wine and Josh stuck with water. "You don't drink?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, I'm good with water though. So you're in the entertainment industry?"

I cleared my throat. "Not exactly. I work as a fugitive apprehension agent."

His eyes got wide. "You are a bounty hunter?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That is so cool!"

"It can be. So what do you do?"

"I work at AA Flooring. I lay ceramic tile."

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"Not really, but it pays the bills. Wow a bounty hunter. Just like Dog? That is so cool. Is it dangerous?"

"It can be. So are you from Trenton?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"No, I'm from Maryland. My uncle owns AA Flooring and wanted me to come and work for him. So do you like carry a gun and everything?" he asked eagerly.

I suppressed an eye roll. "Yes."

"Cool. Do you have it now? Can I see it?"

"No, I don't have it now," I said glancing up at the waiter. He sat my wine in front of me.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the stuffed shrimp," I said setting the menu down. Josh looked at the menu in panic.

"Uh, I'll just have the uh……mixed salad," he said handing the waiter the menu. He looked up at me and smiled. "So how long have you been doing this? Have you ever had to shoot someone?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I've been doing it a few years. I hardly ever shoot anyone," I said taking another sip of my wine. "How old are you again Josh?"

"24."

"Your profile said that you were 33," I said looking at him.

"Yeah well, I wanted to meet an older woman. Man, I got so lucky when you showed up."

Older woman?! I'm only 30, I'm hardly an OLDER woman, I thought.

"I was hoping when I read your profile and it said that you worked in the entertainment industry that you were like a stripper or something. That would have been so cool. But a bounty hunter is so much cooler!" he said grinning at me from ear to ear. I felt my eye twitch. I was going to kill Lula.

I gave him a tight-lipped smile and took another sip of my wine. "I'm definitely not a stripper," I said.

"Yeah, but you could be. You have a really hot body," he said giving me a sly grin. I couldn't suppress an eye roll then.

Just then our food came. I plowed into my meal, hoping to end this as soon as possible. He is just a kid.

"You know, I really think that we should see each other again. I like you a lot. But the next time we are going to have to go dutch. It's obvious that you make a lot more money than I do," he said. I looked up at him in surprise. Little did he know that even with my body slip from Mooner today I am still $400 short on rent.

This is going from bad to worse. I was hoping to channel Lula. I was going to kill her for talking me into this crap. My eye twitched again and I placed my finger at my temple. You can do this Steph, just finish your food and politely excuse yourself. I opened my eyes and glanced at something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look.

Diesel came strolling up. He was wearing faded, grubby jeans, a light colored Henley with some kind of unidentifiable stain on the front and a black leather jacket with a brightly color scarf. His sandy blonde hair was down and he looked at me and winked. He looked amazing, as always, in that disheveled look that he had perfected. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I can't believe this," he said walking up to the table. Josh looked up at him with wide eyes. "This is where I find you? On a date? This is just great Steph. You just left me at home with the kid while you go out and meet some guy for a romantic dinner?"

"Who is this guy Stephanie?" Josh asked looking at Diesel then back at me.

"Well, he's…." I started.

"I'm her husband. Or don't you remember us being at the courthouse a few months ago and the wedding that took place there? I just can't believe this," he said looking down at me. Laughter danced in his brown eyes, and I don't think that I have ever been so happy to see him.

"I can explain…."

"I doubt that. I will be in the car. I suggest you say good night to your boy toy here," Diesel said as he walked out of the restaurant. Josh looked after him with his jaw gaping.

"Your married?" he said staring at me.

"Um…..well…."

"Wow. I can't believe that! That guy is huge!"

"Yeah, I guess I'd better go," I said standing and grabbing my purse.

"Look, we can still you know, have some fun. I don't care if you're married," Josh said standing and looking me up and down. I cringed.

"That probably isn't a good idea. My husband wouldn't approve of that. Sorry about all of this," I said rushing out of the restaurant. Diesel was standing over to the right and I walked toward him. He threw his arm around my shoulders and began to laugh.

"What are you doing here? Nice touch with the kid part," I said looking up at him.

"I was in the area and I sensed that you needed some help. Rex qualifies as a kid right? Where did you meet that shmuck?"

"Online."

"Online dating?" he said busting out laughing. "Never would have thought you were that hard up sunshine. I could help you out with that you know," he said smiling down at me.

"I don't need that kind of help," I grumbled. Diesel's hard body was pressed against my side and it sent my overactive hormones in to warp speed.

"But it would be fun," he said kissing me on the cheek. I shot him a look.

"Thanks for the help back there. That kid was driving me nuts. I was wondering how I was going to get out of it without being rude," I sighed.

"Now you really owe me," Diesel said stopping and smiling down at me.

"Owe you?" I asked.

"Yeah, the next time I'm in town I'm sleeping in your bed. You can either sleep there with me or on the sofa," he said giving me a wolf like grin. "Or you could just pay me now."

"I don't owe you……" I started and then Diesel crushed his lips to mine. My knees turned to mush and I felt a zing rush straight to my doo-da. OMG! He's so damn hot! He broke the kiss and grinned down at me.

"Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty hot," he smiled. I shot him a glare and I felt a tingle run down my spine. I looked up and saw Ranger walking toward us. He was dressed in a black suit, and he dark hair was pulled back. He was all business and he looked good enough to eat. His dark scowl made me want to wet myself. "Uh oh, looks like the party's over," Diesel whispered and stepped back from me.

I groaned and shut my eyes. Maybe when I open them this was all just a bad dream. It could happen right? Of course it can. I opened my eyes. Nope, it's not a dream. Ranger stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He cut his eyes at Diesel and back at me.

"Diesel," he nodded.

"Ranger," Diesel replied.

"Stephanie," Ranger said. Crap. He used my whole name this is so not good.

"Ranger. What are you doing here?" I asked. Ranger stared at me. I could see all sorts of emotion raging in them. Mainly anger.

"I have a meeting with a client," he said looking back a Diesel. "What about you?"

"Well, I really would love to stay and chat, but I have to get going. See ya later sunshine," Diesel said. He nodded to Ranger and disappeared down an alley.

I looked up at Ranger. He had his blank face on but I knew he was angry. Oh God he saw Diesel kiss me, I thought. My eye twitched again and I placed my finger against my temple. Could this night get any worse?

"Why were you kissing Diesel?" Ranger asked in a deathly calm voice.

Oh boy. I guess this night just went from bad to worse.

Ranger POV 

I watched as Steph climbed into Hal's Land Cruiser. I know she's pissed and I will probably have to apologize. I'm not good at that. I should have told her. Looking back now I know it was the right thing to do. I thought that she was over him. It's been four months and three days since they called it quits. I haven't made a move on her. I don't want to be her second choice.

My plan was for her to find out for herself. That way she can deal with Morelli and Kelly in her own way. If she comes to me it will be on her own. God help me if she doesn't.

I walked back into the Marriott and saw Tank and Courtney. Tank made eye contact with me. They had seen Steph stomp out of here. I walked over toward the bar and ordered a Corona. Shit. I should go after her. I need to make her understand, but I think that she needs a couple of days to digest what she saw here tonight. Tank walked up next to me at the bar.

"What was that all about?" he asked signaling the bartender for another beer.

"Give you one guess."

"She was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah."

"She ok?"

"She will be. She's just pissed right now."

Tank nodded and took a long drink of his beer. "Leaves the door open," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Her choice."

"What about what you want?" Tank snorted. I cut my eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter."

"Bullshit. You need to get your ass over there and tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"If I have to tell you that is pretty pathetic."

I looked at Tank for a long moment. Am I really that transparent? I had perfected the 'blank face' as Steph calls it a long time ago. I am always careful to hide almost all emotion, especially around her.

"Why don't you enlighten me," I said to Tank. He looked at me and shook his head. Courtney walked up next to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled close to him.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked looking up at Tank. Tank smiled down at her. In all the years I have known Tank I have never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at her. I was happy for him that he had found someone that made him happy. On the other hand, it was disgusting.

"We were talking about how damn hot you look tonight," Tank said smiling down at her. Courtney gave him a blinding smile and leaned in closer. I nodded to them and excused myself.

The party had lost its luster for me. It had been a great time, but the recent turn of events had ruined it for me. I was making my way over to say good-bye to Bobby and Elle and came face to face with Morelli.

"Manoso," Morelli said nodding.

"Morelli," I said attempting to step around him. Morelli reached out and grasped my arm. I stopped and glared at him.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"I haven't talked to her. I thought that she knew."

"Guess she didn't."

"So what is the deal with you two?"

"My relationship with Stephanie is none of your concern. Not anymore," I said through clenched teeth.

"Look, even though we aren't together that doesn't mean that I don't care about her. We will always be friends. I care about what happens to her."

"Shouldn't you be telling her this?" I asked glaring down at him. Morelli stiffened and returned my glare.

"I'm telling you."

"I don't care," I said walking away. Morelli was the last person that I wanted to talk to right now. God, I can't wait to get out of here, I thought as I walked toward Bobby and Elle. I forced a smile and wished them well.

I left the Marriott as soon as I could. I eased into the BMW and drove back to RangeMan. I kept thinking about the hurt that I had seen in Steph's face when she saw them. I felt like an ass and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had really screwed this one up.

I parked in the garage and entered the elevator punching the 7th floor. To the Batcave, I thought with a chuckle as I opened my apartment door. I entered and laid my keys in the small silver dish in the entryway. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Why does this have to be so damn hard? There was something about her, had been from the first time I had talked to her in the diner four years ago. She somehow managed to invade my life. I'm not sure that was a bad thing. I love her, I am honest enough to admit that, but she deserves more than I can give her.

A year or so ago I decided that I would give it a shot. I had no idea that it would be so hard to let her in. I'm a private person. I have to be to protect my family and myself. There are plenty of people out there who would love to see me dead. It's a full time job just keeping my family safe. When it came right down to it, I couldn't share everything with her. She went back to Morelli and I thought that was the best thing. Morelli could give her a good, stable, boring life. Life with me would never be that easy.

I sighed and headed toward my bedroom. I flipped on the light and looked at the bed. I smiled at the memory of coming home and finding her asleep in my bed. She was like Goldilocks in the big bear's bed. I remembered how wonderful it had felt to have her curl up next to me. Completely trusting. I trust Steph; that has never been the question. I just don't know how much I can tell her. She looks at me like some type of superhero. It's a totally ridiculous opinion but I fear that if she knew some of the things that I have done in the past, all of her opinions of me would come crashing down.

I shucked my clothes and stretched out on the bed. She deserves more. She deserves better than me. God help me but I want her. Not just for sex. Sex is easy enough to come by. I know that if I put my mind to it, I could make her completely forget about Morelli, or any other man for that matter. Is that good for either of us though?

It could be dangerous.

But danger is nothing new to me.

I drifted off into a restless sleep, attempting to come up with a plan to make Stephanie Plum mine.

I awoke the next morning at 0500. I took a quick shower and checked in at the control room on my way for my morning run. I felt good today. It was as if knowing the path that I was going to take had taken a load off of me. Steph was pissed, there was no doubt about that, but I could fix that. I could tell her I was sorry and she would forgive me. It's that simple right? Wishful thinking. Nothing is ever that simple where she is concerned though.

I headed back to RangeMan and got ready for my day. I needed to run over to the bonds office and pick up a few files. Connie had left a message that there were a few waiting for me. I hopped into the Cayenne and drove over to the bonds office. I saw Steph's green CRV parked out front. I parked behind her and got out. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. She wasn't going to be happy, I thought as I walked toward the door.

Steph came walking out the door talking to someone behind her and ran right into me. I reached out and grasped her elbows as she bounced off my chest. I smiled down at her stunned look.

"In a hurry Babe?"

She glared up at me and straightened her black leather jacket. She is so damn cute when she's pissed. "As a matter of fact I am," she said stepping around me. I reached out and grasped her arm lightly.

"Wait for a minute. I need to talk to you," I said studying her.

"I don't have time," she spat. I reached up and tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear.

"You don't have time for me?" I asked trailing my finger down her creamy, smooth cheek. I watched as she swallowed hard. I have her, I thought winking at her. "I'll just be a second," I said walking into the office. Connie had all of the files waiting for me. I nodded to them both and took the files.

"She's pissed," Connie said looking up at me.

"I know," I said turning and exiting the office. Steph was opening her car door. I walked quickly and reached out and touched her shoulder. "What's your rush?" I asked.

"I told you I'm in a hurry. What is it?" she asked throwing a glare up at me.

"You still mad at me?" I asked studying her. Her blue eyes were spitting fire. Yep, she's still pissed.

"Yes."

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Babe, I should have told you." There that wasn't so bad.

"You think?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just didn't think that it was my place to tell you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm moving on," she said looking up at me. I felt my heart soar. This is it. She has finally come to her senses. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Good to know, Babe."

"As a matter of fact, I have a date tonight," she said. I felt like I had been slapped. She isn't supposed to date other people. She's supposed to be with me. This is not going as planned. I instantly put my blank face on.

"Really?" I said staring down at her.

"Yeah, really. Did you think that I couldn't find a date?" she asked huffily.

"Babe, I never doubted that you could find a date. I'm just …..surprised." That is the understatement of the year.

"Get used to it. I'm making some changes," she said as she opened her car door. I crossed my arms across my chest and fought hard to keep my blank face in place. This is not how this is supposed to go.

"Babe," I said looking at her. There was so much that I needed to tell her. I just couldn't get it to come out.

"Oh, and Ranger? Green isn't a good color on you either," she said slamming her car door. She started the engine and pulled away from the curb. I stood there watching her drive away. Damnit! I knew that little comment would come back to bite me in the ass. Why couldn't I just tell her?

I shook my head and walked back over to the Porsche. I climbed in and headed back to RangeMan. This is ridiculous. Did I really expect her to just sit around and mope? Steph is a go-getter. She always has been. This is no different. I pulled into the garage and headed up to my office. I have a lot of work that needs to get done, and at least if I am working I am not thinking about her. I threw myself into work until about 6:30. I heard a knock on my door and Tank walked in.

"Yo, boss. Got those searches you wanted," he said sitting the files on my desk. I nodded and went back to studying the accounting printouts. "You talk to her?" Tank asked as he pulled up a seat across from my desk. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah."

"Didn't go well huh?"

"Not exactly."

"She's pretty pissed huh? She just needs some time. She will come around."

"She's moving on," I said cringing at the words.

"Say what?" Tank said with a huge grin on his face.

"She has a date tonight."

"No shit. Then I would say it went pretty well then."

"Not with me."

"Oh," Tank said in surprise.

"Yeah."

"With who?" Tank asked.

"I didn't ask."

"When are you going to get your head out of your ass? Christ, this shit has gone on long enough. This is your chance. Why in the hell didn't you just tell her how you feel? She feels the same. You could fix all of this you know," Tank said studying me.

"I went to tell her. She just beat me to it," I sighed. I sat back in my chair and tossed the files on the desk. Tank stretched his long frame out, sitting back in the chair.

"She isn't going to wait forever," he said studying me.

"I know."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't have one."

Tank shook his head and stood up. He walked toward the door. "You need to come up with one and fast," he said walking out the door. No shit, I thought as I watched him leave.

I glanced at my watch. I had a dinner appointment at 7:30 with an existing client. He was a local jewelry storeowner that wanted to upgrade his security after a hold up a few weeks ago. I was supposed to meet him at Rossini's. I didn't want to go. What I wanted to do was go upstairs and sit in the dark and not think about anything. Work comes first though.

I shut down my computer and headed up to the 7th floor. I took a shower and changed into a business suit and headed down to the garage. I climbed into the Mercedes and headed toward Rossini's. I parked half a block down and beeped my car locked. I started walking toward the restaurant when I saw something up ahead. Babe.

I stepped into a dark alley and watched her for a few moments. Who is that she's with? Fuck. Diesel? What in the hell is she doing with Diesel? Surly to God Diesel isn't her date. I have crossed paths with Diesel a few times. He certainly wasn't the type of guy Babe needed to be dating. He's different and not in an entirely good way. As if she didn't have enough shit going on in her life, the last thing she needed was to get tangled up with Diesel.

I stepped out of the alley and decided to meet this head on. He needed a stern warning to stay away from her. Don't get me wrong. Diesel isn't a bad guy, I don't think. He just needs to stay away from her. I noticed Diesel throw a quick glance my way. He knows I'm here. He's weird like that. He grabbed Steph and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Rage shot through me. I began walking toward them. Diesel broke the kiss and grinned down at her saying something I couldn't quite hear. Steph looked stunned and she looked my way. We made eye contact and I watched as surprise shot across her face. Diesel whispered something to her and stepped back.

Steph shut her eyes and groaned. I stopped and crossed my arms across my chest and glared at Diesel. Diesel gave me a slight grin.

"Diesel," I nodded barely keeping my rage in check.

"Ranger," Diesel replied with a smile.

"Stephanie," I said glaring at her. I was trying like hell to keep my blank face in place. It was becoming increasingly harder.

"Ranger. What are you doing here?" she asked looking at me wide eyed.

"I have a meeting with a client," I said glaring at Diesel. "What about you?"

"Well, I would really love to stay and chat, but I have to get going. See ya later sunshine," Diesel said. He looked at me and nodded and gave me a slight grin. I wanted to punch him in the face but figured that wouldn't solve anything.

I focused my attention back on Stephanie. She placed her fingers against her temple and then looked me right in the eye. "Why were you kissing Diesel?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Steph looked up at me with her huge blue eyes. "It wasn't what it looked like," she said.

"Looked like you were kissing Diesel."

"Yes, but he kissed me. It's not what you think," she said nervously. I watched her closely. I wasn't angry with her. I was angry at the situation.

"Was Diesel your date tonight?" I asked. She looked at me shocked.

"No," she snorted. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. That is good, but it still doesn't explain. "Diesel saved me from my date," she said biting her lower lip. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"Saved you?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"No," she spat frowning at me. "I don't want to explain anything."

I sighed and prayed for patience. "So I take it that your date didn't go so well then."

Steph glared at me. "Don't look so smug," she said stepping around me. I turned and watched her stalk down the sidewalk. Tank's words echoed in my head, 'You could fix all of this'. I took a deep breath.

"Babe," I called after her. She stopped and turned, glaring at me. I took a few steps toward her. "We really need to talk," I said. Steph threw her hands on her hips.

"Talk about what Ranger?"

I glanced down at my watch. I was late already and this wasn't the time or place to get into this. I walked up to her. I looked down into her sapphire blue eyes, shining with tears. I reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Can I come by later and have this discussion?" I asked softly. She looked up at me her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I don't want to talk," she said softly. She looked over my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Great," she groaned. I looked behind me and saw a tall, dark haired man walking in our direction. I looked back down at Steph. She was looking skyward, "Why me?"

I turned around as the guy walked up to us. He looked at me then focused on Steph. "Who is this guy? Where is your husband?" he asked. Husband? What in the hell is he talking about? I glanced back down at Steph.

"I'm not dealing with this," she said as she turned and stomped off. I looked back over at the guy.

"Damn, she must be one hot piece of ass to have this many guys after her," he said watching her walk away. I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I realized it my arm shot out and my fist connected with his jaw. He dropped like a ton of bricks. I stepped over him and headed into the restaurant. I just need to get this damn meeting over and get to Steph's.

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Tank. I had him send someone over to make sure that she gets home ok. She really is in no shape to be driving. I snapped my phone shut and headed into the restaurant. Best to get this shit over with, Lord knows it's going to be a long night.

Kelly POV 

I'm in love. There is no doubt about it. I have never met a man who makes me feel the way that Joe makes me feel. I rolled over and studied him as he slept beside me. I traced my finger over his perfect lips.

When I met him a few months ago, my first thought was wow what a hottie, but he's a little old for me. Turns out though that is exactly what I needed. An older guy who is so much more mature than the guys I have dated in the past. Hal didn't seem too happy that we were seeing each other, but he has left us alone. I think that he really wants me to be happy. I am glad to see that he has given the overprotective big brother thing a rest.

I snuggled closer to Joe and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I feel so safe with him. When we were at Bobby's wedding reception, I felt like the luckiest girl in the room. That was the first time that we had been to any kind of function together, and I know I was the envy of all the girls at the party.

I snuggled closer as Joe began to stroke my back. "Cupcake," he whispered. I love it when he calls me that. It is such a sweet nickname.

"Yeah," I answered placing a light kiss on his neck. Joe pulled away and looked down at me blinking a few times. "Hey sleepyhead," I said teasingly. Joe gave me a grin and rolled over and glanced at the clock.

"Sorry, Kel. I have to go. I have a really early shift tomorrow," he said rolling out of bed.

"Don't go. Stay," I asked pleadingly as I watched him pull on his pants. He turned and smiled down at me. I was caught again by how sexy he is as my gaze traveled over his 6-pack abs.

"I wish I could but I need to check on Bob and it is just easier going to work from my house," he answered pulling his shirt on. He sat down and began pulling on his shoes. I sat up in bed and watched him.

"Ok. Will I see you tomorrow?"

Joe glanced at me over his shoulder. "I'll see what I can do. I have a really busy schedule for the next couple of days. If I don't see you I will call you," he said standing. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on my forehead and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Joe?" I called. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me cupcake?" I asked grinning.

Joe looked at me for a moment and then gave me a slight grin. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said with a wink and then he was gone. I flopped back on my bed. Joe never stays with me. I wish that he would. I understand that he has a hard job. It's got to be tough being a cop. I just wish that we had more time together.

He is all that I seem to think about. We have been seeing each other for a couple of months. I think that the time has come that I tell him I love him. I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way about me. I'm nervous though. I have never been in love and to be perfectly honest I never thought that I would be.

With everything that has happened to me in the past year, I never thought that I would meet a man that I would trust, much less care about. Joe is different though. He is so mature, stable, and sexy as hell. Damn how did I ever get so lucky? I can't believe that some woman hasn't snagged him before now. Must be fate, I thought with a giggle. I'm going to tell him soon, I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

Joe POV 

She's a sweet girl. I do like her, but this isn't going anywhere. I made that decision tonight. I thought when I met her that she was just what I needed to get over Stephanie. It worked for a while, but when I saw Steph the other night, it changed everything.

Since we had taken a break four months ago, we haven't really talked. I saw her a couple of times at Pino's but the conversation was limited. I figured that Manoso had made a move on her by now. They came to the wedding together, but she left without him. Sad to say but that made me kind of happy.

Ranger is a psycho and Steph deserves better than him. Every time I thought that we had worked out our differences, he always manages to show up and screw everything up. I finally got tired of waiting on her to decide. I made the decision for her. It has made my life a lot easier not having to worry about Stephanie all of the time. Sometimes easier isn't better.

I drove through the Burg on the way to my house. Then there is the issue of Kelly. She really is a great woman. She's sweet, kind, and a real hottie. I really screwed up by calling her cupcake. But seeing Steph and the hurt in her eyes when she saw Kelly and I together it was all I could think about. Was she regretting our decision to take a break?

I drove past the 24 hour 7-11 and saw Steph's Honda CRV parked out front. What in the hell is she doing out at 1:30 am? Before I realized it I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside her. Steph came rolling out of the store with a brown bag under her arm. She was dressed in baggy black sweats and a black t-shirt. Her hair was a nightmare and she didn't look too happy. She glanced over at my SUV and stopped.

I hopped out and walked around the front of her car. "Hiya, Cupcake," I said looking at her.

"Hi Joe," she said.

"You ok?" I asked. She didn't look ok and I'm betting there is a carton of Ben & Jerry's in the bag.

"I'm great. What are you doing out this time of night?" I studied her for a moment. She's lying, but do I push it?

"Just heading home. Uh, Steph, I really need to talk to you. About the other night…"

"You don't have to explain anything, Joe," she said holding up her hand.

"I think that I do,"

"No, really. I am so happy for you and Kelly. I think that you two will be very happy together. I was so glad to see that you have moved on," she said smiling. It was a fake smile. If you have known her as long as I have you know when she is simply being polite.

"How have you been?" I asked concerned.

"Great. I have moved on too. I had a great date earlier tonight. Things are going well."

"Date? Anyone I know?"

"No, I doubt it. Well I have to get going. It was great to see you. Give Kelly my best," she said hopping up into her SUV. I walked over to the window.

"Do you think that we could get together and talk?" I asked studying her. Steph let out a deep breath.

"I don't think so, Joe. I don't think that is such a good idea. Let's just agree to leave things the way that they are ok?"

I looked at her for a long moment. I have the feeling that this is a turning point in our strange relationship. Usually after this long we get together and talk it out, patch things up and then we go back to the way it was before. I took a deep breath and studied her. I wanted to know about her relationship with Manoso, but should I ask?

"So what is the deal with you and Ranger?" I blurted out. I watched as a look of surprise swept across her face. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm not going into all of this Joe."

"Look, Cupcake I know that it is none of my business and that I have no right to ask. We are still friends right? I care about what happens to you and I can tell that something is going on with you," I said looking down at her big blue eyes. Steph looked up at me and I could see the inter battle she was fighting. "We can still talk about stuff right?" I asked.

Steph leaned her head on the steering wheel. "No. We can't. I am not going to discuss Ranger with you Joe. We can talk about a lot of things, the weather, sports, anything, but I am not going to discuss Ranger." She sat up and looked at me. She shook her head and gave me a tight smile. "See ya later, Joe," she said as she started her SUV and backed out.

I stood and watched her pull away. Things have changed between us. Steph didn't look at me as she once did. I miss her. As strange as it sounds, it's been pretty boring without her around. I walked over and climbed into my SUV and headed home.

I walked through my front door and Bob came bounding forward, crashing into my legs, "Easy boy," I said scratching his scruffy fur. I walked in and sat on the couch, Bob climbed up beside me. He looked at me with his big Bob eyes. "I miss her too," I said scratching him behind his ear.

I flipped on the TV and thought about my conversation with Steph. How did things get so fucked up between us? I always thought that in the end she would become Stephanie Morelli. Now I am wondering if that will ever happen.

Hal POV 

I walked through the door of my apartment. I dropped my keys on the sideboard and noticed that the red light on my machine was blinking. I hit play to listen to my messages.

"_Hi Hal, this is Alberto. I got to thinking and I know that your date went horribly the other night and I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting a woman that I know. She is really great and I think that you would like her. If you aren't interested that's fine, if you are give me a call."_

Great. Just what I fucking need, another blind date. I hadn't caught up with Marisa yet to 'thank' her for the last one. Do I look like I need that much help finding a date? Christ! This dating thing seems to be a lot harder than I remember it being. Obviously my last foray into the dating world didn't go so well and I was not anxious for a repeat of that.

Weird that Alberto would call me though. Maybe it's that cute little waitress from The Alcove? She was a little cutie, and I wouldn't mind spending some time with her. Ok, just out of curiosity, I will call him. God knows that it who ever she is can't be as bad as the last one. I picked up the phone and dialed The Alcove.

"The Alcove, Sandy speaking."

"I need to speak with Alberto Lorenta please?"

"Uh, sure. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Hal Jenkins."

"Just a moment," she said placing me on hold. With in a few moments Alberto answered the phone.

"Hal, how are you?"

"Good, Alberto. I just got your message and now my curiosity is peaked," I said with a chuckle.

Alberto laughed a full laugh. "Well I felt so bad for you after the other night that I thought you could use a pick me up. Jessica is a really nice girl that works close to here. She works in a little coffee shop up the street. I like her a lot. She's funny and she makes a hell of a latte."

"She's not Vegan? Dreadlocks? Annoying?"

Alberto laughed again. "No sorry none of the above. If you want I can speak with her and set something up."

I thought about it for a moment. From the sound of it she isn't a psycho like the last one, what the hell. "Sure. Why the hell not? She can't be any worse than the last one. Just call me and let me know. Better yet, give her my number."

"I'm heading up there now for coffee. I will talk to her and pass your number along."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," he said and disconnected.

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen and began making a turkey sandwich. Jessica. Sounds like a normal enough name. God, please don't let her be nuts, I thought as I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and flipped on the TV. I never thought that it would be this hard to meet someone.

It's always so easy for the other guys. They have never had any trouble picking up women. I'm not a bad looking guy, at least I don't think so, I mean I am no Santos or anything, but I like to think that I look ok. Santos has ALWAYS been the ladies man. It was true that after he married Marisa, things got a little easier for the rest of us. I just don't understand why it is so hard to meet a nice woman, I thought flipping through the channels. Nice, a repeat of Future Weapons is on the Discovery Channel.

I was absorbed in watching all about the ESMAW-NE Talley Defense System, the portable anti-armor rocket launcher. Man one of those would be fun to play with. I wonder if I could get Ranger to invest in a few of those. The phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I hit mute on the TV and answered.

"Yeah."

"Uh, can I speak to Hal please?" a feminine voice spoke.

"This is," I answered. Could this be her already?

"Uh, hi this is Jessica, I am a friend of Alberto's. He gave me your number," she said shyly.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"Oh, well I got a break and thought I would call you."

"Ok, great." Wow, she was quick. There was an awkward pause for a moment. She sounded very shy. I cleared my throat, not sure what to say to her. "Uh, Alberto said that you work at a coffee shop?" Ok, that sounded lame, I thought.

"Yeah, I work at The Daily Grind, right up the street from The Alcove."

"Um, do you think that you would like to get together and meet sometime? Maybe we can grab some coffee or something?" I asked. Damn, dumbass she WORKS in a coffee shop, I doubt that she wants to go there in her free time.

"Yeah, that would be great. Alberto told me a lot about you, and I would love to meet you," she said happily. She was one step ahead of me then, because I don't know shit about her.

"Great. When is a good time for you?"

"How about tonight? I get off at 8pm. You can come down here and meet me. Does that sound ok?"

"Sure, sounds great. I will see you at 8," I said glancing at my watch. It was already 6.

"Great. See you then," Jessica said and disconnected.

Ok, so this was looking good. She sounded very nice, kinda shy, but there is nothing wrong with that. I was actually looking forward to tonight. After speaking with her, she sounded…..normal and right now that is a step in the right direction.

I finished my sandwich and jumped into the shower, anxious to meet Jessica.

**Steph POV**

Of all the damn people to show up it had to be Ranger, and what great timing! I could kick the crap out of Diesel and the next time I saw him I would be hard pressed not to. And now after four months of Ranger being all standoffish, he sees me with Diesel and wants to talk. The NERVE! UGH!

I pulled into my parking lot and parked next to the dumpster. I just want this horrible night to be over. My date sucked and now I am rethinking this whole dating thing. Why does this shit have to be so hard? I climbed into the elevator and punched the 3rd floor. I opened my apartment and entered cautiously. When you have had as many unexpected visitors as I have, you can't be too careful.

After determining that there weren't any bad guys lurking anywhere, I dropped my purse on the dining room table and said hello to Rex, who was running the Boston Marathon on his wheel. Rex glanced at me and went back to running. Guess he wasn't in the mood for conversation. I walked into my bedroom and slipped out of the dress and into a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I opened my fridge and pulled out a Corona and flopped on the sofa. Another Saturday night and here I am sitting watching Ghostbusters. That's me, full of excitement.

What in the world did Ranger want to talk about? I don't know but the thought scared me to death. I knew that he was upset over what he saw tonight, but what right did he have to be upset? We aren't involved. I mean we are just friends, and he had sounded like the jealous boyfriend tonight. I don't want to think about this. I need a Tastycake, or something.

I pulled myself off the sofa and headed into the kitchen. My bank account is next to nothing, so I haven't been grocery shopping lately. I sighed as I looked at the almost bare pantry. No Tastycakes. I opened the freezer. Don't I have some Chunky Monkey in here? Nope, guess I finished that the other night after the Joe and Kelly fiasco. I looked at the clock it was a little after 1am. I should just go to bed, but I really want a Tastycake. Thoughts of Ranger's 'conversation' popped into my head. No I NEED a Tastycake!

I grabbed my purse and phone and headed out the door locking up behind me. I'll just run down to the 7-11. They have Tastycakes. I hopped into my CRV and pulled out of the lot.

I arrived at the 7-11 and did my shopping. I stood in line waiting to pay, studying my purchases. Tastycakes? Check. NY Super Fudge Chunk? Check. Doritos? Check. I should be good for the week. I paid for my food and walked outside. Morelli was standing next to my SUV. Damn, I thought throwing on a quick smile. I did not want to see him right now. I was avoiding him at all costs.

After my conversation with Joe, I felt worse than before. I glanced at the bag next to me. This should be enough for tonight. I knew that he wanted to know about Ranger and me. I just can't believe that he asked. And worse than that, I didn't have an answer. I won't lie. It hurt me to see Joe with Kelly, but surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt so much anymore. He moved on. What did I expect, Joe to wait for me to decide that I want to be with him? That isn't fair to either of us. Especially when I don't think that I would ever get to the point of making that decision.

I pulled into my parking lot and saw Ranger's Mercedes parked next to my space. DAMN! Could this night get any worse? I don't want to deal with this right now. I just want to watch TV, eat my Tastycakes and fall into oblivion. I parked and took a deep breath as I saw him exit the Mercedes.

I was struck again by how good he looked. That's the thing about Ranger. He can go from Commando Badass to Mr. GQ in no time flat. His tie was loose and his dark chocolate eyes were boring into me. I grabbed my stuff and hopped out of the car.

"Ranger," I said walking up to him.

"Babe," he said looking down at me with an almost smile on his face. He was looking me up and down. I looked down, so I wasn't going to win the fashion model of the year award, but what do I care.

"What's up?" I asked shifting the bag to the other arm.

"I was hoping that we could talk," he said reaching out and taking the bag from me. I shrugged. It was pointless to refuse. This was going to happen sooner or later. I started walking into the building and heard Ranger chuckling behind me. I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Pulling out the big guns, Babe?" he asked looking inside the bag.

I didn't say anything as we walked up the stairs. I opened my door and entered my apartment. I heard Ranger enter behind me. He placed my bag on the kitchen counter. I opened the fridge and pulled out another Corona. I held one out to Ranger and he took it from me, his fingertips brushing against the back of my hand. That small touch sent a zing down my spine. Damn hormones. Get it together, Steph, I recited as I snagged the bag of Doritos and walked into the living room.

Ranger followed and I could feel him watching me. He sat on the opposite side of the sofa. I opened the bag of chips and offered him some. He shook his head no and continued to stare at me. I tried to focus on the TV, but with Ranger in the room it's like being in a force field. He wasn't saying anything, and I don't think that is a good sign. I sighed and turned to face him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, glancing down at my beer bottle.

"Tonight," he said quietly. Great, exactly what I didn't want to talk about.

"What about it?"

"I don't think that you should be hanging out with Diesel."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He's weird. He's not normal."

"I've heard the same thing about you," I snorted. "Define normal?" I asked meeting his stare head on. Ranger looked at me for a long moment and took a long swig of his beer.

"There are things that you don't know about him," he said.

"I know more about him than I do you," I said giving him my best Burg glare.

"Babe."

"No. You don't get to dictate who I hang out with or see. I am my own person," I said meeting his gaze head on. Where in the hell does he get off, I thought.

"I worry about you."

"Really? If you are so worried about me, where in the hell have you been for the past four months? You've been acting strange. You've been standoffish. I thought that we were friends."

"We are friends."

"Then what do you care who I date?" I spat. Ranger stared at me intently and I could see all sorts of emotion in his eyes. In the blink of an eye his blank face fell into place.

"I just don't think that you should spend too much time with Diesel. He could put you into danger," he said draining his beer and setting it on the coffee table.

"How do you know him?" I asked curiously. Ranger glanced at me.

"I know him from a distance, but I know enough."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Babe," Ranger said looking at me.

"What Ranger? What do you want from me?" I spat. He stood up and moved toward the door. I followed, reaching out and touching his arm. He stopped and turned looking down at me. I took a deep breath. "You told me once that if a break with Morelli went on too long, you would be in my bed. You haven't even talked to me very much in the past few months. What am I supposed to think? You go from hot to cold. This is my life here, not some soap opera."

I watched as the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile. "Babe, your life should be a prime time sitcom."

"I'm serious Ranger," I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Me too," he said giving me a full 200 watt smile. I met his stare and felt a shiver slip down my spine. He can look at me and turn me into a puddle. I instinctively licked my lips and his eyes turned dark. He stepped forward and pulled me against him. His lips touched mine gently at first and then the kiss became so much more.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and a zing of electricity run through my body, centering in my dooda. Ranger pressed me against the wall and wove his fingers in my hair, our tongues doing battle the whole time. He pressed his thigh in between my legs and I whimpered at the contact of his hard body against mine. Ranger broke the kiss, leaving me breathless. He stared down at me.

"So do you kiss Tank like that?"

"What?" Ranger said in disgust.

"Well he's your best friend. I was wondering if you kiss all of you friends like that."

Ranger looked at me like I had fallen off the deep end. I didn't think that he was even going to justify it with an answer.

"If not Tank. What about Bobby, Lester or Hal?" Ok so I'm really pushing it now, but I need to get the point across.

"Babe."

"So I guess that means we are more than friends?" I asked holding my breath. A look crossed Ranger's face and he stepped back from me. My knees felt weak and I was attempting not to just slide down the wall. He opened the door and stopped.

"I don't know if I can give you what you want," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"But you aren't even willing to try," I said my voice cracking. He didn't turn to look at me. He just walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him. I slid down the wall, tears of frustration stinging my eyes. Damn him, I thought as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I don't know how long I sat there and cried. I cried because of the hurt that I felt.

I love him and he doesn't love me back.

**Hal POV**

I arrived at the coffee shop right at 8:00. I walked into the trendy little shop and scanned the room. I noticed a little brunette behind the counter. I walked over and gave her my best smile.

"Hi, is Jessica here?" I asked. The woman looked up at me and blinked a few times, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm Jessica," she said smiling. I extended my hand.

"I'm Hal," I said smiling. She was a cutie. She had long straight chestnut colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She stood about 5'7", and looked to weigh about 130. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, faded in all the right places and a small black t-shirt that showed a little skin when she moved. She had a wonderful smile that lit up her whole face. Thank you, Alberto, I thought.

"Would you like a coffee or something? I just have a few things to take care of and then I'm finished," she said.

I ordered a coffee, black, and took a seat over by the window. I watched her as she finished up her work behind the counter. She is adorable. She kept throwing glances in my direction and within a few moments she walked over to the small table and sat down across from me.

"I wasn't sure if I should call you," she said blushing.

"I'm glad that you did. So how long have you worked here?" I asked.

"Almost two years."

"So what do you do in your free time?"

"Well, I work here a lot and I like to mess around on my computer."

"That's cool."

"So Alberto told me that you work for RangeMan. What is that?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's a security company here in Trenton."

"Oh, so do you work as a security guard?"

"Not exactly," I said smiling.

"So are you from Trenton?" she asked.

"No, Alabama. I came to Trenton after I got out of the Navy and I took the job with RangeMan."

"You were in the Navy?"

"Yeah, I was a SEAL for four years."

"Oh, wow. Did you see any type of action?"

Interesting. Most women don't want to talk about this sort of thing, and there were a lot of things that I couldn't talk about. A lot of the stuff I had been involved in was still classified. "Yeah, I saw some," I answered.

"Tell me about the worst," she said surprising me. I blinked at her a few times.

"Well, there was this one time that I was in Iraq, and me and my swim buddy got separated from the rest of the group. We had to take on 22 insurgents and it was just the two of us. It was very hairy and we were lucky to make it out alive," I said studying her. Her dark brown eyes grew wide and then she laughed.

"Man, that is nothing. I was in the Ironforge Realm the other night and I had my level 22 Dwarf and my friend had his level 20 Mage, and 45 Horde's attacked us. That was hairy. We almost totally got annihilated. Thank GOD, he had his AGI maxed, or we would have never made it out of there," she said looking at me excitedly.

"Excuse me? Ironforge Realm?"

"Yeah, in WOW."

"WOW?" I asked puzzled.

"World of Warcraft," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Is that like Dungeons and Dragons?"

"No, it's a MMORPG."

I was getting more confused by the moment. "A what?"

"A Massively Multi-player Online Role Playing Game," she said looking at me like I was as dumb as a box of rocks.

Role-playing game? You have to be kidding me. "And you play this a lot?"

"Omigod, like all the time. Especially since the WOW upgrade, The Burning Crusade came out a few weeks ago. Before you could only level up to 60 and now you can level up to 70. It is SO awesome," she said smiling.

I knew it was to good too be true. She's a computer geek. That can't be a bad thing though. That means she is probably really smart. I looked at her for a long moment. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, man, I have to get going," she said standing and grabbing her jacket.

I stood and looked down at her. "You have to go already?"

"Yeah, I have a quest at 9:30. This is my last quest of 6 to get my Un-dead Priest to a level 64. I really need to go," she said grabbing her purse.

"Uh, ok." Damn, she is a weird chic too. But Jessica is much more attractive than the last one, I thought. "So would you like to get together again sometime?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "When were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I am off tomorrow night. Do you want to get together then?"

"Oh, I can't tomorrow night. My Guild is planning a raid, so I have to be home for that. It's a big deal, we've been planning it for a few days."

There went my last shred of hope that she was going to be semi-normal. What kind of girl blows off a date so she can 'raid with her guild'? "Well it was nice to meet you," I said extending my hand. She took it and smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I called you after all." I gave her a tight smile.

"Well good luck with your raid, or whatever," I said.

"Thanks. I'm not worried though, we are a pretty strong guild, so it shouldn't be that bad. The quest tonight is going to be tough though," she said very seriously. Her cell phone beeped. She pulled it out of her purse. She looked down at it and frowned. "Oh NO!"

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I just got an IM from Battlestar229. We are being raided! I have to go," she said turning and running out of the coffee shop. I watched her dash down the street. I slumped down in my seat and shook my head. I came out for this? Damn. She had everything going for her in the looks department; too damn bad she's a game geek. I sighed and finished my coffee.

I left the coffee shop and drove back to RangeMan. That's it. Screw this dating stuff, I thought as I pulled into the garage. Maybe I'll just get a goldfish. They can be good company. All I know is that I am though with these dumb ass blind dates. Too many weird ass women out there. A goldfish is looking better all the time.

Kelly POV 

I awoke in a great mood. This was going to be a great day! Today is the day that I am going to tell Joe exactly how I feel about him. I hadn't talked to him in a couple of days, but I know that he has been really busy. So I planned on surprising him at the police station today and taking him to lunch. Then, when the time was right, I would tell him.

I took a shower and took some extra time with my appearance. I dressed in a little pink skirt. It was kind of flirty and I paired it with a little white tank top. I brushed out my hair and pulled part of it up. I topped it off with a cute pair of high-heeled strappy sandals. I kept my makeup light and I couldn't seem to get rid of the smile on my face.

I drove over to the police station and parked. I saw Joe's SUV parked down from me. Good he's here, I thought. I did a quick makeup check to make sure that everything was still in place. I grabbed my purse and started up the stairs into the station. I turned to the right and I spotted Joe. He was talking to Stephanie Plum.

I don't know Stephanie that well. I know that she sometimes works at RangeMan and that she is a bounty hunter. I had seen her around RangeMan while I lived there with Hal. We had spoken a few times in passing and she was always friendly and pleasant.

I felt a full smile spread across my face as I studied Joe. He looked fantastic. He was dressed in faded jeans, that hugged him perfectly, a white t-shirt with a red flannel over it and black boots. I felt a shiver run up my spine when I thought about the body under those clothes. He is so damn perfect and I am so damn lucky.

I started walking toward them. Joe hadn't spotted me yet. They were pretty involved in the conversation they were having. As I got closer I could hear part of what they were saying.

"Come on Cupcake, how long are we going to do this? It's driving me crazy. I haven't stop thinking about you since the other night," Joe said looking down at Stephanie. I froze. Cupcake? Did he just call her Cupcake? I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach. This isn't happening.

Stephanie looked my way and she smiled. I couldn't smile back. My gaze was locked on Joe. He looked at me and I could see it written all across his face.

"Kelly," Joe said walking towards me. I took a step back. He looked at me confused.

"Did I just hear you call her Cupcake?" I managed to spit out. My stomach was all in knots and I had that sick feeling.

"Kel, I can explain," he said reaching out and touching my arm. I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"Oh I don't think that you can. Do you call all women that? I thought that you only called me that. What in the hell is going on here Joe?" I asked staring up into his dark eyes. Joe ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He glanced back over at Stephanie.

"She doesn't know? And you call her that? Oh that's good Morelli," she spat at him. She looked at me sympathetically. "We used to date Kelly. That is his nickname for me. Good job on that one Morelli," she said as she walked past me.

"Steph, wait," he called. Stephanie snorted and continued to walk away. Joe looked down at me and reached out and grasped my arm lightly.

Black dots danced in front of my eyes and images rushed through my mind. At the wedding Joe kept looking at her. I didn't think anything about it. Oh GOD! How could I have been so stupid! I looked up at him and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Kelly I can explain everything," he said. I looked at him for a long moment and shook my head.

"I don't want to know. I don't care. I can't believe that I was so stupid. Are you still seeing her?" I asked, my voice rising in volume. We had attracted an audience by now, but I didn't give a shit. I don't care if the world hears this.

"Let's go to my office," Joe said pulling my after him. I jerked my arm out of his hand.

"NO! You answer my question NOW!" I screamed. Joe stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Kelly, we can talk about this somewhere else," he said quietly, glancing around.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" I screamed. Joe seemed taken aback and he rubbed his hand over his face.

"No. We used to date. We don't anymore."

"Do you still love her?" I asked in a quiet voice. I was starting to shake all over and I didn't know how much longer I could keep it together. Joe looked at me and he didn't have to say anything. It was there as plain as day. He loved her. He doesn't love me. OMG! My whole world rocked on its axis. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

I took a step back and opened my eyes. I can't believe this. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I WILL not let him see me cry, I thought as I spun and stalked away. I heard him calling my name but I kept on walking. I made it out the front of the building and down the steps. Tears were flowing freely by now and I felt a huge sob build in my chest. Joe caught up with me and he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kelly, listen to me. I'm not with Steph anymore. She has moved on and so have I. I'm with you now aren't I? The cupcake thing…well" he started.

Rage and humiliation shot through me. I swung my purse and hit him upside the head. "You ASSHOLE! What were you just using me? Was I just someone to have fun with until she came back?" I screamed.

Joe had a surprised look on his face and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "It isn't like that Kelly. I really like you," he said looking at me pleadingly. I began to shake all over. The hurt and emotion that raced through me was simply too much.

"Fuck you Joe," I screamed as I stepped back and kicked him in the balls. Joe dropped to the ground clutching his crotch. I knew there was a reason I wore these pointy sandals today.

"Oh shit," I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Hal and Cal standing there with a guy in cuffs. Hal had a dazed look on his face and Cal had something like a smile on his. I locked eyes with Hal and I broke down. Hal stepped over and hugged me to his chest.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Hal said through clenched teeth.

"Looks like he was the one that got hurt," Cal said with a snicker.

I pulled away and looked up at Hal. He had warned me and I didn't listen. "I'm fine. I have to go," I said walking past him.

"Kelly," Hal called from behind me. I began to run to my car. I climbed in and put it into gear. I tore away from the police station, sobbing the whole way. I can't believe that I ever fell for him. It was so obvious when he looked at her how much he loves her. How could I have missed that?

I drove for a long time, attempting to clear my head. I will get over this. I can do this. I finally got myself under control and I pulled into Starbucks. I really need a coffee right now. I went inside and ordered my double espresso latte. As I waited I happened to glance around. There was a very attractive guy over in the corner looking at me. He had light brown hair and a very nice smile. When I glanced his way he gave me a full smile and despite my VERY shitty mood I found myself smiling back.

I got my coffee and walked outside. I sat down at one of the small tables, thinking about what had just happened. I needed some time to regroup and get myself together. I was sitting there berating myself about how damn stupid I was, trying not to cry again. The door opened and the nice looking guy from inside came out. He glanced over at me and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked looking down at me. He was pretty tall, about 6'1" and his eyes were a beautiful gray color. I blinked a few times.

"Sure," I said. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now but I didn't feel like being alone either. He pulled up the seat across from me.

"Brian Crawford," he said extending his hand. I leaned forward and took it.

"Kelly Jenkins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling again. I sat back and took another drink of my coffee. "You look like you're having a bad day," he said.

"You don't know the half of it," I snorted.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You don't want to hear about it anyway," I sighed. I studied him for a moment. He had the kindest eyes. He gave me a little smile.

"Sure I do. Tell me all about it," he said taking another sip of his coffee. "I've been told I'm a good listener," he said giving me a wink,

I found myself smiling at him. Why not? It's easier to talk to strangers anyway. I certainly didn't want to go back to the counselor and talk about it, and Hal wasn't an option. He would just tell me 'I told you so' in his big brother voice. So I told Brian everything. School, the drugs, Bones. EVERYTHING. I finished my tale with what had happened earlier and I found myself crying again.

Brian slid his chair over and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, don't cry over that dumb guy. He's an idiot. You can do better than him," he said handing me a napkin. I blew my nose loudly and laughed.

"I am so sorry. I just sat here and dumped all of this on you. You must think I am a total idiot," I sniffled. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Hardly, I think that you have just had a bad streak of luck. Have you thought about going back and finishing your Law degree?"

"I just graduated Community College a few months ago. I am thinking about applying to Rutgers School of Law in Newark. I can finish there. All of my credits from UCONN will transfer. I just haven't really been motivated to do it just yet. I have been a little wrapped up in Joe for the past few months."

"I go to Rutgers," he said grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm working on my Criminal Justice Degree."

"Really? I was hoping to work as a prosecutor after I got finished and passed the bar."

"See we're a good match. We could be like the Justice Twins. I bring them in and you put them behind bars," he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"Listening to all of my shit. It's nice to talk about stuff sometimes," I said grinning at him.

"Yeah, it can be."

"I don't know how to repay you. I feel like such a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Have dinner with me," he said looking at me. I looked at him for a moment and blinked. Did he just ask me out?

"Uh…uh…"

"Just say yes, Kelly," he said winking at me.

"Uh…ok."

"Great! How about tomorrow night? Why don't you give me your number and I will call you and we can set something up. I have to get going, I have to pick my Grandma up from the doctor."

"Is that why you're in Trenton?"

"Yeah. I come down here a couple times a month and help my Grandma out."

"Oh, isn't that just he sweetest thing ever," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sweet," he said laughing. He stood up and took our coffee cups to the trashcan. I stood up and grabbed my purse. He walked back over and hugged me. "I'll call you later tonight," he said winking at me.

"Can't wait," I smiled. I watched as he walked over and climbed into a Jeep Wrangler. I was smiling as I walked over to my car and climbed in. My mood had improved leaps and bounds from earlier.

Joe who? I thought with a giggle. This was turning out to be a great day after all.

Ranger POV 

I was in the zone as I drove to RangeMan. I hadn't talked to Steph in a few days. I didn't think that she would really want to talk to me anyway, since what happened the other night. Shit. I fucked up again. This one was going to be hard to fix too.

I pulled into the garage and took the elevator to the 5th floor. I checked in with Tank. Everything was running smooth. That's good. At least something is, I thought as I walked to my office. I slumped in the chair behind my desk. I had thought about little else but what happened the other night. She was right there, and all I had to do was tell her.

Why in the hell couldn't I just say it? Because you're an idiot, I thought. Steph was the best thing that has ever happened to me, after my daughter Julie of course. But then again, I was a lot closer to Steph than I was Julie. I have kept myself distanced from Julie in an attempt to keep her safe. That worked out well. Look at the whole Scrog thing. And who had jumped at the chance to help? Steph. She put her ass on the line to save my daughter, and I would be forever grateful for her help.

Come on Manoso; get your shit together, I told myself. That is easier said than done though. Steph makes me want to settle down. She makes me think about the white picket fence and little Steph's running around. She deserves that and that isn't even on my radar. Not anytime in the near to distant future anyway. She was raised Burg, but she wasn't Burg. Steph needs to fly. She couldn't do that with Morelli.

I could help her fly.

"That's it," I said aloud, pushing away from my desk. If I can't tell Steph, I will show her, I thought with a grin. I exited my office and walked into the control room. "I'm offline for a few days," I called to Tank as I walked past. I entered the elevator and turned and looked at him. Tank was wearing a full smile.

"'Bout damn time," he said laughing. I grinned back as the doors closed. I pushed the 7th floor and dashed into my apartment. I grabbed the essentials and threw then into a bag.

I climbed into the elevator and went to the garage. I hopped into the Cayenne and exited the garage, heading toward Steph's apartment.

Hal POV 

I knew this would happen. Damn, that's my girl, I thought trying not to smile and I looked down at Morelli. He slowly stood and looked at me. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Save the shit, Hal," he ground out. I gave him a half smile.

"What shit? Looks like she took care of it on her own," I said with a full smile now. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," I said as I followed Cal up the steps with our skip.

"Fuck off," Morelli called. I didn't even turn around. God knows if I did I might smash his stupid face in. Looks like this tough love thing is working. Kelly took care of it but I saw how hurt she was when she left. I will give her some time to cool off and then I will call her. Maybe we can grab dinner. We haven't done that in months.

We dropped our skip and Cal and I left the cop shop. Morelli wasn't outside as we exited. "He's off licking his wounds," Cal sniggered.

"Good," I said grinning.

"Direct hit, right in the jewels. Damn. You know that had to hurt," Cal said grimacing. I nodded in agreement.

"I taught her that when she was 16 and went on her first date," I said laughing. "Glad she remembered it."

Cal and I climbed into the Explorer and headed back to RangeMan. Our shift was officially over. Bobby was due back in a couple of days so all of this pulling doubles would be over. We checked in at the control room and I headed down to my apartment on the 4th floor.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and noticed that I was running low on food. Ella feeds us all well, but I like to cook for myself every now and then. I sat on the couch and dialed Kelly on my cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"You ok Kel?"

"I am fantastic!" she said. She sure didn't sound like a woman who had just had the break-up of the month.

"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. Nothing to talk about. He's a jerk."

She is taking this very well. I thought that she would be all to shit by now. She had been very upset when she left the police station. I thought for sure that she would at least be crying. Hell she sounded like she was bubbling with laughter.

"Hey Hal, I've been thinking. I'm ready to apply to Rutgers School of Law," she said.

I was stunned silent for a few moments. I hadn't pushed Kelly to complete her law degree. I thought that she needed a break with everything that had gone on this past year. I had hoped that she would make this decision. We had talked about it a couple of times.

"That's great Kel."

"Look, I need to talk to you about tuition. Rutgers isn't cheap. I'm going to need some help filling out the student loan papers. There is a mountain of them."

I smiled then. She has grown up so much in the past few months. Before she would have been whining. Now she was thinking clearly and making adult decisions. My heart swelled with pride.

"Don't worry about it Kel. I'll pay for everything."

"But Hal, after what happened at UCONN…."

"It's all in the past. I paid for UCONN. I will pay for Rutgers. I like the idea of you being close." She didn't say anything for a moment. "Kel? You still there?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to say," she said with her voice cracking.

"You don't have to say anything," I answered. "You want to get together and have dinner tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow. I have a date."

"Already?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. How about Monday night? I will tell you all about it then, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good."

"Hal?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too Kel. Don't hesitate to use that move you dropped on Morelli on your date if things get out of control," I said laughing. She laughed a full laugh and it was music to my ears.

"Bye bro," she said and disconnected.

Well that is a relief off of my mind. She is finally growing up. This whole fiasco with Morelli is proof of that. Before she would have been crying for weeks, but not now. She is a changed woman and it is definitely for the better, I thought with a grin.

I changed clothes and headed down to the garage. I hopped into my Land Cruiser and drove over to Stop N' Shop. I wheeled through the grocery store, picking up the essentials. I stopped over in the beer section. I looked up and saw a gorgeous woman about 10 feet ahead of me. She was tall, about 5'9", with medium length brown curly hair. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a little red tank top. She was wearing these high-heeled sandals that made her tan legs seem impossibly long. She was picking up a 12-pack of Corona and placing it in her cart.

She glanced my way and stood looking at me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I guess I was staring. I glanced over at the beer and grabbed a 12-pack of Amstel Light. She pushed her cart past me and I glanced in her direction. She gave me a slight grin and walked on past. I looked over my shoulder and watched her walk down the beer isle. Damn. Those little shorts fit her perfectly. She turned the corner and glanced back at me. Of course I was still standing there gawking. I quickly exited the isle and continued shopping.

I ran into her again a few isles over. She was looking at the salad dressing and seemed to be in deep thought. I stopped a few feet from her and reached down to pick up a jar of mayo. She looked over at me holding a bottle of Caesar dressing.

"Have you ever tried this kind?" she asked staring directly at me. I blinked and glanced behind me to see if she was talking to someone else. I looked back at her. Her hazel eyes were twinkling and she had an amused smile on her face. I walked closer to her and looked at the bottle.

"No. I usually get this kind," I said reaching up and grabbing the Paul Newman's Caesar off of the shelf. "This is really good."

She took the bottle from me and was studying them both. I took a moment to study her. She was beautiful. There was no other word for her. I suddenly felt a streak of something suspiciously like fear. Oh, God what is wrong with this one? Seems lately that the only women that I have met have been crazy and after the horrible date the other night, I don't intend on dating for a while. I glanced at her left hand and noticed no ring. Interesting. I looked into her shopping cart, beer, cheese, potato chips, and normal stuff. At least she isn't a vegan.

She glanced back up at me and smiled. "I think that I will take your suggestion," she said setting the other bottle back on the shelf. She sat the dressing in her cart and smiled up at me. "I'm Amy Riley," she said extending her hand.

"Hal Jenkins," I answered shaking her hand.

"You shop here a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes."

She looked down in my cart and picked up a jar of salsa. "This stuff is good, but have you tried the black bean and corn? It is so good."

"No, I haven't tried that one," I answered. WOW! I can't believe that I am standing here having a conversation with HER! And she seems……normal!

"You should really try that kind, it's really good. So do you live around here?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"I live downtown. How about you?"

"I live just a few blocks from here. I work downtown."

"Yeah? Where about?"

"I am a teacher at Washington Elementary on Emory Ave. I teach 3rd grade."

"Wow, that's great."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work for RangeMan. It's a security company."

"On Haywood?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. You know about RangeMan?"

Amy smiled at me. "My father owns a jewelry store and RangeMan handles security for him." I nodded and smiled down at her. She looked up at me and with a full smile on her face asked, "So do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

I was taken aback. She just asked me out? I blinked a few times and didn't answer for a moment. I wasn't sure if my tongue would work. She frowned at me then.

"I'm sorry, that was probably really straight forward. I'm sure that you are probably involved with someone."

"No," I said.

"Oh, well sorry to have bothered you," she said and began to push her cart away.

"Wait," I called. She stopped and turned to look at me. Amy had a look of rejection on her face and I felt like an asshole. "I mean, no I am not seeing anyone. I would love to have dinner with you."

Amy's whole face lit up. "Good," she said and reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper. "This is my number. Why don't you call me and we can set something up," she said handing me the slip of paper. I glanced down at it.

"Sure. I will give you a call tomorrow?"

"Great," she answered flashing me a smile. I felt my heart actually skip a beat then.

"Oh Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You do eat meat right?" I asked. Hey, after the past few dates I have been on, I decided that I would get a few things out of the way before I went on another one. Amy gave me a strange look and reached down in her shopping cart and pulled out some steaks.

"Yeah."

"You don't……play video games or anything do you?"

Amy let out a full laugh. "You are very strange, Hal. No I don't play video games. Not that much anymore. I used to play a game with my brother a few years ago, but I haven't played in years. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Just uh….making conversation," I answered.

"This is going to be a very interesting date," she said with small shake of her head. "Call me tomorrow," she said walking away. I watched her walk away and then realized what a complete and total dope I had sounded like. Oh man, she just screws me all up. I shook my head and quickly finished my shopping.

As I was loading my groceries in the parking lot, I saw Amy a few isles over loading her stuff into the back of a Jeep Grand Cherokee. She saw me and waved. I waved back and watched her drive away. She's NORMAL!!! I thought to myself. Well, so far she is.

I am REALLY looking forward to tomorrow, I thought with a huge smile as I drove back to RangeMan.

Steph POV 

I trudged up the steps to my apartment. I was covered in garbage and picked a noodle out of my hair as I let myself inside. This has been one shitty day. I had to chase Carl Robins three blocks before I caught up with him. Old Carl then decided that he just didn't want to go to jail today. So he picked up a garbage can and chucked it at me. He slipped in the garbage and I tackled him. Of course I had to roll around his 200 lb carcass before I could get him into cuffs. Hence that is why I am covered in stinky crap.

I sighed and said hello to Rex and made a beeline for the shower. I cranked the shower up to scorching and climbed under the hot spray. I washed my hair three times and my body four times. When I was satisfied that I had the stench off of me I climbed out. I applied some antibiotic ointment to my freshly skinned elbow and examined the purple bruise from where the garbage can hit my arm. I sighed and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked down at my clothes on the floor. I'm not even going to bother. They are trashed. I liked those jeans too.

I gathered my clothes and tromped into the kitchen and threw them in the garbage. I looked up and Ranger was sitting on my sofa. I haven't spoken to Ranger since the other night. I thought that we had said all we needed to say. He had made it perfectly clear that we were just friends. The only problem with that is 'just friends' has a totally different meaning for Ranger than most people.

"What are you doing here?" I asked clutching the towel tighter around me. Ranger stood and walked over to stand in front of me. He looked down and saw my scraped elbow and bruised arm with concern.

"Tough day, Babe?" he asked bringing his hand up to caress my arm. I instantly broke into goose bumps when he touched me and I fought the urge to throw myself at him. It isn't everyday you are standing in front of 208 pounds of Cuban Sex God, just wearing a towel. Ok, so it has happened to me before. But that was before the other night.

"Nope. It was great. What do you want Ranger?" I asked looking up into his dark chocolate eyes. I glanced away. If I look at him to long I am likely to melt.

"I have a surprise for you," he said with a wicked little grin.

I rolled my eyes. "I have had enough surprises today. I don't want anymore," I said clutching the towel around me tighter.

"But this is a good one Babe," he said leaning down and kissing the spot just below my ear. I felt my knees buckle slightly at his nearness. The scent of Bulgari and Ranger flooded my senses. I placed a hand on his chest and took a step back. My damn Hungarian hormones were rushing though my body.

I took a deep breath. "I don't like surprises," I said glancing up at him.

A wolf like grin spread across his face. "I think you will like this one," he said as he traced his finger across the top of my towel.

I swallowed. A surprise from Ranger can mean a lot of things. On a bad day it could mean that he was going to ship me to Somalia, or some other shit hole. On a good day it could mean mind-numbing sex, complete with plenty of Ranger induced orgasms. By the look on his face, all I could think of was the later.

"What are you trying to do? I thought that we had established that we were just friends the other night. Friends don't show up and……"

"And what?"

"And….do this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Ranger asked innocently.

"I don't hear from you for a couple of days and then you just show up and do this?"

He looked at me for a moment and then shrugged. "Get dressed," he said walking back toward the living room. "Pack a bag," he said settling his God like body on my sofa.

"What? Why?"

"Your surprise."

"I said that I don't want a surprise."

"Babe," he said looking at me.

I sighed. "Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise," he said flashing me a 200-watt smile.

I walked back into my bedroom and shut the door. No point in locking it, if he wanted in here he would get in here anyway. Where in the world is he taking me? What in the hell has gotten into him? I had an idea to just simply refuse. I could tell him no, I am not going anywhere. I sat down on the bed and sighed. Yeah right. When have I ever refused him anything?

I slipped on a pair of black satin panties and matching bra. I found a clean pair of jeans and I tugged on a black tank top. I picked up a small duffle bag and packed a few changes of clothes, several pairs of cute shoes and underwear. I don't even know what to take!

I slipped on my shoes and headed into the bathroom. I combed my hair and dried it, making sure to put lots of goop in it so that it would behave. I applied some light make-up then packed my bathroom and hair junk and walked back into the living room.

Ranger was sitting on my sofa watching TV. He clicked off the TV and stood. He walked over to me and took my hand. I picked up my purse and followed him. "Wait, what about Rex?" I said stopping. Ranger stopped and walked over and picked Rex's cage up and stuck it under his arm.

"He can come too," he said grinning at me. I had a very nervous feeling about this. My spidey sense was going nuts. He is definitely up to something. We walked out into the hall and Ranger locked up behind us. We took the stairs down to the parking lot. Ranger beeped the Cayenne open and placed Rex in the back seat.

I stood there for a moment debating everything. This isn't a good idea. Ranger looked over at me. "Come on, Babe," he said opening the passenger door. I didn't move.

"I don't know about this," I said hesitantly. As much as I wanted to go with him, I knew that if I did I was just setting myself up. I was suddenly very tired. Tired of this whole game. Tired of wanting something that I could never really have. Tired of torturing myself. This was not going to work.

Ranger walked over and took my bag out of my hand. He took my hand and I glanced up into his dark eyes. "Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I just don't think that this is a good idea," I said in a quiet voice. "There are still a lot of things that we need to talk about. This isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to make it worse." I swallowed and struggled to fight back the tears of frustration burning my eyes.

Ranger looked down at me and I could see compassion in his eyes. "Trust me, Babe."

I knew that I could trust Ranger with my life; it's my heart that had me worried. If I allow myself to go with him, I was almost positive that I would come back more confused than before. Ranger tugged on my hand. I looked up at him pleadingly.

Will I ever be happy with just stolen moments with him? What happens when this is over and I am left here alone to pick up the pieces? Other than sex, even though it would be earth-shattering sex, what does he want from me?

I paused for a moment as all of those questions ran through my head. Ranger must have sensed my inner struggle and he reached up and tucked a curl behind my ear. "Babe?"

I looked up at his beautiful face and knew that I would take whatever I could get. Whether it was 15 minutes or 15 years. I walked over and hopped into the passenger side and Ranger flashed me a 1000-watt smile and closed the door behind me. I know I am making a huge mistake. Ranger slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the lot, heading toward route 1. We were silent for a while. I was still struggling with my inner demons.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him. Ranger looked and me and smiled, reaching over and taking my hand into his warm one.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Please, just tell me."

Ranger looked at me for a long moment as if trying to decide if I should be privy to our destination. He took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "To the Batcave," he said simply.

My heart leaped in my chest. "THE Batcave? But you said the Batcave….." I started when the realization hit me. I looked over at Ranger.

"The Batcave is forever, Babe."

HOLY SHIT BATMAN! THE BATCAVE! OMG!!! "So….." I stuttered.

Ranger locked eyes with me. "Forever."

Oh Boy!

Ranger POV 

I stood there watching her struggle with the decision. I knew that she had doubts, hell so do I. After the other night, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned and ran like hell back up to her apartment. I can't say that I would blame her. This roller coaster ride has gone on long enough. I had made the decision that it was time that Steph knew my true feelings for her.

I could kick myself in the ass for some of the things I have done. I never knew how much it affected her until the other night. The hurt was written all over her face when I left, and it killed me to know that I had been the one to hurt her.

After I convinced her to get into the car, we rode in silence. Steph was still struggling with the idea of coming with me and I was struggling with the fact that there was no going back. This was it.

"Where are we going?" Steph asked in a quiet voice. I looked over at her and could see the doubt in her big blue eyes. I reached over and took her hand.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," I said glancing at her again.

"Please, just tell me," she said. I looked at her for a moment. I had waited for this for a long time, whether I realized it or not. I debated if I should tell her, but I knew that she would figure it out soon enough. I squeezed her hand in mine.

"To the Batcave," I said as I looked to gauge her reaction. Her eyes got wide and her breath caught as the realization hit her. I knew she would understand.

"THE Batcave? But you said the Batcave…."

"The Batcave is forever, Babe," I said squeezing her hand again. She sat there for a moment in stunned silence and I was starting to get worried.

"So….," she started. I locked my gaze with hers.

"Forever."

Steph sat back and a breath whooshed out of her. Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked like she was trying like hell to control them.

"Babe? You ok?" I asked concerned. She looked over at me and blinked.

"I think so," she said honestly. I couldn't help but chuckle. Steph was one of those people that didn't know how to hide her emotions. They were always written all over her face. I glanced at the clock we still had about a 20-minute drive.

I was starting to get worried. My house is just outside Trenton in Hiltonia. I don't come here often and it is nothing fancy. I know that Lula had filled Steph's head with all kinds of bullshit stories. I hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed with my small house. Ever since Steph had come into my life, the 7th floor of RangeMan had felt more like home. It was where we had spent time together and it was strange how I equated where she was as home.

Steph was very quiet as she stared out the window. Steph is never quiet and now I was really starting to get worried. What if this isn't what she wants? Is this moving to fast? Is she still hung up on Morelli? I was trying to control all of the doubts that were creeping into my mind. It was a battle that I had fought many times. I may put up a good front but I have all the doubts and fears that everyone else does.

Steph turned from the window and looked over at me. I glanced at her trying to read what was going through her mind. "What made you come to this decision?" she asked suddenly.

I didn't answer for her for a moment. I wasn't sure how. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why now? What caused you to decide to do this now?" she asked as she trained her gaze on me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was time."

Steph looked at me and raised and eyebrow. She turned and stared back out the window. I pulled into the driveway that led back up to my house. I glanced at Steph and saw her straighten up in her seat. She glanced over at me and smiled.

'The Batcave', is a small Tutor style house, 4 bedrooms, and 3.5 baths on about 3 acres of land. I found this place about five years ago and I loved it. It was close enough to the city to be convenient but far enough out for privacy. I own several homes, but I have always liked this one the most. Before Stephanie came crashing into my life, I spent a lot of time here. I watched Steph's face as we pulled up next to the house. I reached down on my key chain and pressed a button on a key fob to open the garage. I pulled in and cut the engine. I looked over at her again and was struck by how beautiful she was. She turned and gave me a huge smile then hopped out of the Cayenne. I climbed out and grabbed Rex from the back and Steph grabbed her bag. We walked over to the front door and I stopped and glanced over my shoulder as I opened the door.

Steph was looking all around and I could read the excitement on her face. "It's not much Babe," I said as I opened up the door and stepped aside for her to enter. Steph flashed me another smile and walked inside. I followed and shut the door behind me and set Rex's cage on the table in the foyer. Steph was turning around looking. Taking it all in.

She sat her bag down in the foyer and turned and looked at me. "It's perfect," she said as she ran toward me. I caught her just as she jumped and crushed her lips to mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and clung to me. My heart was racing and I was suddenly overwhelmed. She's here. In my house. How many times had I thought about this? To many too count.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to me. My God what this woman does to me, I thought as I broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes twinkled with desire and she ran her hands down over my chest. I reached up and cupped her face in my hands. I stroked my thumbs over her cheeks. I strange feeling washed over me. It was a new one for me, but it felt vaguely like relief.

Steph looked up at me puzzled for a moment. "Ranger?" she asked quietly. I focused back on her. "You ok?"

I smiled, "Never been better, Babe."

"So do I get to snoop around the infamous Batcave now?" she asked teasingly.

"There will be plenty enough time for that later," I growled as I lifted her up. Steph laughed and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"But you haven't given me the grand tour yet?" she said with a playful smile. I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her pouty lips.

"I will start the grand tour upstairs. In the master suite," I said giving her a wolf like grin. Steph's eyes turned from a sparkling blue to sapphire and I watched as a flush crept up her face. I started up the stairs. Steph wrapped her arms tighter around me and snuggled closer. I felt a shiver run down my spine in anticipation. I have waited a long time for this. Too damn long, I thought as I reached the top of the stairs.

I walked toward the master bedroom.

Damn, it's good to be home.

Hal POV 

I was so damn nervous I didn't know what to do with myself. I had called Amy the following day and she had invited me over to her house for dinner that night. I made the drive over to her house in record time. I couldn't wait to see her, but at the same time I dreaded it.

Amy is one of those women that just has a way of putting you on edge. She of course does it in an unassuming way and I am sure that she doesn't even realize that she does it. I don't get nervous. In my line of work you get nervous, you get killed. But I was shaking like a leaf when I pulled up and parked in front of the small house on Baker Street.

I sat there for a moment. I was early. Did that seem a little desperate? Amy was the first 'normal' woman that I have had a date with. Well so far she seems normal and I really didn't want to screw this up. I glanced at the flowers that I had bought for her sitting in the passenger seat. Is that too much? Oh man, I am sitting here and getting myself all worked up. I shouldn't have bought the stupid flowers. That just seems like I am trying to hard.

Ok, get you shit together, Jenkins. I stepped out of the Land Cruiser and glanced at the flowers. Well I did buy them. I should give them to her. What am I going to do with a bouquet of flowers? I grabbed them and walked towards the door. I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

Amy opened up the door and my breath caught in my throat. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a small fitted v-neck shirt. Her curly brown hair was down and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Your early," she said teasingly. I returned her smile and I felt a blush climbing my cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, these are for you," I said handing her the flowers. She took them and stepped aside for me to come in. I stepped into the small foyer.

"Thank you, they are beautiful," she said walking toward the back of the house. I followed her looking around. It was a small house, living room to the left, stairs straight ahead, A hallway that led to the back of the house to the kitchen. I followed her into the kitchen and glanced at the dining room at the back of the house.

Amy was running water in a vase. "Have a seat," she called over her shoulder. "Dinner should be ready in a little while," she said sitting the vase on the breakfast bar. She motioned for me to sit and I took a seat at the bar. "Drink?" she asked walking toward the fridge. "I have wine if you like, or beer, soda, juice…"

"I'll take a beer," I answered. Amy pulled out two Corona's and popped the tops handing me one. She smiled at me as she brought the bottle up to her full lips. I nodded my thanks and took a long pull off of the bottle. I sat it down and looked at her.

"Nervous Hal?" she asked teasingly. I shrugged. "Don't be," she said turning and walking over to the stove. The kitchen was filled with a mouthwatering aroma but I honestly didn't think that I could eat. She was stirring something on the range top and she glanced over her shoulder at me. "How long have you been with RangeMan?" she asked.

"About three years."

"What did you do before that?"

"I was in the SEALS."

"Oh, Ex-military. Interesting," she said flashing me a smile. "That would explain your conversation skills," she said with a giggle. I looked at her in surprise and Amy turned and gave me a full smile. "I'm teasing Hal. Lighten up," she said walking around the bar and into the dining room. I watched her as she walked past and attempted to calm my nerves. I don't know why she makes me feel like this.

Amy walked back into the kitchen and dropped me a wink as she walked to the oven. "I hope that you like brisket," she said pulling a pan out of the oven. It smelled heavenly.

"It smells wonderful," I said watching her as she bent over. I shook my head and looked away. I keep looking at her I am going to be in bad shape. She pulled the tin foil off the top of the pan and poked the meat.

"It's my grandmother's recipe. She always made the best brisket," she said placing the meat on a platter.

"My Gram was a great cook too," I said watching as she moved deftly.

"She teach you anything?"

"A few things."

"So you can cook?" she asked glancing over her shoulder at me.

"I can cook. I'm not a chef, but I get by," I answered taking another long pull off my beer.

"Good. On our next date you can cook for me," she said smiling widely.

I nearly choked on my beer. I wasn't expecting that. Amy broke out into gales of laughter.

"Hal, you can relax. I don't bite," she said as she carried the platter into the dining room. As she walked past me she leaned close. "Unless you want me too," she said with a wicked smile.

Somehow the thought of Amy biting me wasn't such a bad idea. I smiled at her and stood. "I might take you up on that," I called into the dining room. Amy returned with a full smile.

"Good."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked

"Sure, you can carry this into the dining room," she said handing me a platter of roasted potatoes. I took the platter and took it to the dining room. Amy followed me with a couple more dishes and motioned for me to sit.

"Wow, this looks great," I said looking at the food.

"Good, I hope that you enjoy it," she said pulling up a chair.

We began to help ourselves to the food. We were both quiet for a few moments but kept glancing at each other.

"So how long have you been a teacher?" I asked.

"About six years. I went to NYU, but I came back to Trenton. My family is here."

I nodded and ate a few more potatoes. "You aren't from here are you?" she asked finishing her beer.

"No, Alabama."

"Oh a southern boy. How nice. Does your family still live there?"

"No, my sister Kelly lives here in Trenton and my parents both passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said looking at me.

"It's ok. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. I had just got back in the country and was up for reenlistment with the SEALS. I opted not to, Kelly was only 15 at the time so I went home to raise her."

"Wow. You two must be close then?"

"Yeah. We are pretty close. What about you do you have any siblings?" I asked as I sat back and polished off my beer.

"I have a younger brother Jason. He's 22 he's going to Rutgers. He's been having a few problems with school. I think that his problem is that they don't have a major for remote control testing. He's a total couch potato," she said with a smile. I nodded my head. I totally understand younger siblings having problems.

"Yeah, Kelly was going to UCONN, but she had some problems. She came to Trenton and is thinking of starting Rutgers in the fall. She wants to finish her law degree," I said sitting back.

"Wow, a lawyer. That is ambitious. I just wish that Jason would pick something. First he was going to be a teacher, then a computer programmer. Then he was going to be an art history major. Why? I have no idea," she said shaking her head. "Now he is just 'general studies'. He's a smart kid. He is just having a hard time figuring out what he wants."

"He will figure it out," I said smiling at her. This is going a lot better than I would have imagined. I was starting to relax and enjoy myself. Amy looked at me and smiled.

"Are you always so serious?" she said with a grin. I laughed.

"No. I guess I was just a little nervous. I didn't know what to expect. I have been a few really horrible dates lately, so I was bracing myself for the worst," I said with a grin.

"I've had my share of horrible dates. I can relate," she said standing. She began to clear the plates and I stood and helped. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? Ever had a date run out on you because their 'guild was being raided'?"

Amy snorted with laughter. "I can't say that I have. I did go out with a guy one time that was a self-defense instructor. His idea of a good date was kicking the crap out of each other. Needless to say I didn't see him again," she said loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Self defense is important."

She looked up at me with a full smile. "Yeah it is, but not my idea of a good first date."

I thought that sounded like a lot of fun. I shrugged and brought the rest of the plates in from the dining room. I helped Amy clean up the rest of the dishes. She grabbed a few beers.

"Let's sit out back. It's a beautiful night," she said walking back into the dining room and out a set of French doors. I followed her out and was surprised. The back yard was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and solar lights that gave the whole garden a majestic glow. The sweet smell of honeysuckle was thick in the air. We sat down on the patio furniture.

"So I take it this date isn't the worst you've ever had," I said with a grin.

Amy laughed a full laugh and pulled her feet up into the chair. "Hardly. I have had a wonderful time tonight. Especially when you relax some. You are a really nice guy Hal."

"I like you too. I have had a great time," I said taking a long sip of my beer.

"Good, then the rest should just fall into place," Amy said grinning.

"We'll see," I answered with a full smile.

We sat outside and talked for hours. I was stunned by how much I really liked her. Amy is smart, funny, out going and drop dead gorgeous. We talked about our families and work. She told me about her students and things she did as a kid. I was simply in awe. Every time she laughed it was contagious. I glanced down at my watch and was surprised to see that it was already 0200.

"Man, it's late. I guess I should get going," I said standing. Amy stood and stretched, her little shirt rode up exposing her flat stomach and I felt a stirring in my crotch area.

"I guess that we just lost track of time," she said smiling, stifling a yawn.

"I guess that we did. I really had a great time tonight Amy. I would really like to see you again," I said smiling down at her.

"I would like that too. You still have to cook me dinner though," she said teasingly.

"I think that could be arranged."

Amy looked at me for a long moment and I could feel the air around us change. She took three steps over and stood in front of me. I looked down at her. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and she leaned up and kissed me. I was surprised, but managed to slip my arms around her slim waist and pull her closer to me.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I heard her whimper as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling herself closer. I ran my hands up and down her back and I went hard in a nanosecond when she made a very sexy moan in the back of her throat. Amy broke the kiss and stepped back. She blinked a few times and looked up at me.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date," she said huskily. She had a flush on her cheeks and I was glad to see that the kiss had affected her as much as it had me.

"I'm glad you decided to this time," I said grinning down at her. Amy let out a full laugh.

"Me too. Come on I will walk you to the door," she said walking back into the house. I took a deep breath and tried to get the tightness in my pants to go away. I walked over to the front door and Amy opened it for me.

"I will call you soon," I said smiling.

"You better call me tomorrow," she said with a laugh.

"What I don't have to wait three days?" I chuckled.

"You'd better not," she said grinning. I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her full lips. I pulled away before the kiss got out of hand. She smiled up at me and I winked at her.

"Tomorrow," I said stepping out the door. I turned to flash her another smile as I walked out to my Land Cruiser. I hopped inside and rolled over the engine. Amy stood in the doorway and waved as I pulled away. I waved back.

The whole way back to RangeMan, I couldn't stop smiling. Amy was AMAZING! I couldn't wait to see her again. Maybe this dating thing isn't so bad after all, I thought as I pulled into the garage at RangeMan. I guess I don't need a goldfish after all. I entered the elevator and ran into Tank.

"Tank," I nodded as I stepped inside.

"Hal," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Everything ok?"

"No," he answered walking into the garage. I held the elevator and stepped out following him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can shake the shit out of Courtney and teach her to drive. I just got a call from her. She left here an hour ago on her way back to Connecticut and she was in an accident. Nothing major. That's what she said, but she sounded pretty shaken up. It's bad enough that her car needs to be towed, so I am going to pick her up," he said frowning.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"She hit someone from behind," he said shaking his head. "No doubt talking on her phone. Take my advice Hal. Stay single, it's less hassle."

I laughed as he stood and shook his head. "You wouldn't trade her though."

"No I wouldn't but some days it's damn tempting," he grumbled as he climbed up into a Ford Expedition.

"I hope she's ok," I called as I walked back over to the elevator. I knew that Tank wouldn't get rid of Courtney. He was blindly in love with her. Whether he admitted it or not, I thought with a chuckle as I entered my apartment on the 4th floor.

One thing was for certain though. I am not going to let Amy slip by. She was everything that I could have ever asked for and I felt damn lucky to have been able to spend the time that I had with her. I chucked off my clothes and collapsed on the bed. I have to be up in a few hours and I would probably pay for tonight tomorrow. It would be worth it though. Totally worth it.

Steph POV Smut warning 

I awoke and it took me a moment to realize where I was. Heavenly sheets, scent of Bulgari, a strong arm around my waist, gently cupping my breast. Then it hit me. Holy Crap! I'm at the BATCAVE! I rolled over and winced at the soreness. Ranger had certainly given me the 'grand tour' last night. I looked at Ranger sleeping beside me. His dark lashes shadowed on his face and he looked so peaceful.

He's such a different man when he is like this, I thought as I curled up next to him. I leaned up and placed a light kiss on his neck. Ranger stirred and pulled me closer. I intertwined my limbs with his, absorbing his body heat. Bliss. That is the only word I can think of to describe what I am feeling right now. Complete and total bliss.

"Morning Babe," Ranger said kissing my hair.

"Morning," I whispered. Ranger rolled over on his back and pulled me on top of him. I placed my hands on his chest and rested my chin on them staring up at him. Ranger gave me a lop-sided grin and brushed my hair back out of my face.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"What little bit I did sleep, yeah," I answered feeling a blush creep up my face. Ranger chuckled and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I lay there and looked at him for a long moment. I was still reeling from the fact that I was in the Batcave, and of course the implication of me being in the Batcave. When Ranger looked at me last night and said 'Forever', I thought I would wet myself. I guess this means we are more than friends.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked tucking a curl behind my ear.

"A few," I answered. I didn't want to ask the question. I needed to know the answer though. It might ruin this whole thing, but I needed to know. It was only fair that we were honest with each other.

"Want to share?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Last night…."

"I meant it," he said simply. Damn his ESP.

"Forever is a long time," I said rolling to his side and stretching out beside him.

"Doubts Babe?" Ranger asked rolling over and pulling me closer to him.

"I don't know. I guess that I am just overwhelmed. We go from barely speaking to each other to the Batcave in just a few short days. It's just a little much for me to take in," I said looking up into his dark chocolate eyes.

Ranger looked at me for a long moment. I wished that he would just say something. Say what I needed to hear.

"Babe, I am a man of actions, not words."

I suppressed an eye roll. Well no shit, I thought. "Exactly. The other night you told me that you 'couldn't give me what I want'. What is it exactly that you think I want?"

Ranger sighed and rolled over on his back looking up at the ceiling. He lay there for a long moment and didn't say anything. I was about to tell him that this wasn't going to work if he didn't let me in. Just then he began to speak.

"Do you know the first time I saw you?" he asked suddenly.

"The diner," I answered sitting up looking down at him. He shook his head.

"No. I saw you about three months before that. I was in Pino's having dinner with a few of the guys. You came rolling in driving a little Miata, dressed in a short skirt suit. You had one of those stupid name tags that said 'Hello my name is Stephanie' on."

I thought about that for a moment. I don't ever remember seeing Ranger. I was SURE that I would remember that. "I don't remember."

Ranger looked up at me and smiled. "I was sitting in the back and every man in the place had his eye on you. Morelli was at the bar and you two had words. Pino came out and gave you your food personally. You shot Morelli the bird and walked out."

I thought for a moment. "I do remember that day. Joe said some smartass comment. I didn't realize you were there," I said looking down at him.

Ranger gave a half shrug. "I didn't know you and you didn't know me."

"So you recognized me at the diner?" I asked incredulously. Ranger gave me a 200-watt smile.

"I knew your name was Stephanie Michelle Plum, you worked for E.E. Martin, grew up in the Burg, lived in an apartment just off Hamilton, and your Miata had been repossessed."

I sat there in shock. "You, you, ran a search on me?"

"Before you get all pissed, Babe, let me explain."

I glared down at him. "This had better be good."

"I knew from the moment that I saw you in Pino's that I wanted you. It was just a stroke of luck that you started working for Vinnie. I almost fell out of my chair when you strolled into the diner that morning."

"You just knew?" I asked unbelieving. Ranger gave me another shrug.

"I just knew."

I sat there for a moment and let that sink in. I felt a little hurt that Ranger had run a search on me, but come on, it's Ranger we are talking about here. What did I expect?

"But…"

Ranger leaned up and placed a finger on my lips. "I knew that I wanted you," he said simply.

"When…"

"When I was FTA, with the cops, the mob and God knows who else looking for me. You called my cell and left the simple message 'Are you ok?' You never asked if I did it. You just wanted to know that I was ok."

"I knew that you didn't do it," I said looking up at him.

"You didn't know me that well but you had complete and total faith in me. You hid me. You helped me without any thought as to the implications that it would put on you."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Not the sad kind, but the VERY happy kind. I looked at Ranger. "Guess this means we are more than friends?" I asked smiling. Ranger pulled me down and rolled over on top of me. He braced his weight on his forearms and gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Babe, I have never even thought about doing half the things I did to you last night with my any of my 'friends'."

I felt a blush climb up my cheeks when I thought about what all we had done last night. Ranger grinned and kissed me lightly. It dawned on me then truly how much I really did love him. I had never told him but chances are that he already knew. Ranger looked into my eyes.

"Love you too Babe," he said rolling off of me. He stood up next to the bed. "Come on, lets take a shower and get some breakfast," he said pulling the covers back off of me. I groaned and pulled myself up out of bed. I would have been perfectly happy to just lay there all day, with 208 pounds of Cuban Sex God of course.

"Then do I get to snoop around?" I asked stretching. Ranger gave me one of his 1000-watt smiles.

"Like I could stop you."

"Glad you figured that out," I said with a saucy grin. I started walking toward the bathroom when Ranger caught me and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp of surprise, but calmed when I got a view of his perfect ass. I nipped his left cheek and he chuckled.

"Playing with fire, Babe," he said carrying me into the bathroom. He deposited me in the bathroom and reached over into the glass shower stall and started the shower. Ranger stepped under the hot stream and turned to look at me. I followed him in and was instantly enveloped into a curtain of steam and the scent of Bulgari. Ranger reached down and turned on the other two showerheads, so that hot water was hitting up both from all sides.

I watched mesmerized as the water ran down his perfectly sculpted chest. I reached up and gently grazed my fingernails over his perfect 8-pack abs. Ranger pulled me close to him and devoured me with a kiss, pushing me further under the hot spray. Desire shot through me and settled in my stomach. The assault on my senses was almost too much and I became dizzy at the nearness of him.

I clung to him, feeling his heart pound under the hand I placed on his chest. Ranger took a loofa off of the shelf and squeezed a glob of Bulgari into it. He began to wash me from head to toe, making sure to pay extra attention to certain areas. By the time he moved to rinse me under the hot spray, I trembling with need and seeking his mouth. His tongue did battle with mine and I slid my hand over his hard stomach to grasp him in my hand. I heard Ranger moan as I stroked him slowly at first. Ranger broke the kiss and stared down at me intently.

He reached down and pulled my hand away from him. He brought both up my hands above my head and pushed me back against the cool tile of the shower. He gave me a devilish grin and slowly slid his right hand down my stomach and slid his fingers into my wetness. I gasped at the contact and closed my eyes. The sensations swirling inside me were too much to handle.

"Open your eyes, Babe," Ranger said huskily. I opened my eyes and stared up in his dark eyes, black with desire. "Keep them open," he whispered as he increased the tempo of his fingers. I bit my lower lip as I felt the first orgasm quake though me. Blinding heat shot though me as the intense pressure swept through me, compounded by the eye contact.

I felt weak and limp. Ranger pulled his hand away and I grumbled at the loss of contact. He reached down and pulled me up, bracing me against the wall as he moved between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his trim waist and felt his hard length pressing against my opening. He slipped part of the way in and I groaned shutting my eyes and throwing my head back.

"Babe, eyes open," he rasped. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I want you to keep them open. I want you to know who you belong to," he said as he plunged all the way inside. I whimpered at the intensity. Never had I felt so intimate with someone. Some how staring into his eyes as he claimed me as his took it to a whole other level.

Ranger stroked in and out of me. He kindled a fire in me that I never knew existed. I wanted him. All of him. Forever. Ranger sensed the change in me and sped up his movement. I felt my body expand and contract around him as a nerve shattering orgasm swept though me. I almost blacked out from the intensity. I screamed his name as the shudders quaked through me. Ranger placed one of his hands on the side of my face, stroking gently. His gaze pierced mine as he found his own release moments later.

Ranger and I slid down the wall. Neither of us able to stand. He sat on the bottom of the shower and cradled me to him. I felt tears stinging my eyes as the realization of what had taken place hit me.

"Babe?" Ranger asked, gently pushing my wet hair back from my face. I looked up at him and saw concern in his dark eyes. "You ok?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"That was so intense," I said in a quiet, shaking voice. Ranger gave me a 1000-watt smile and leaned down and kissed me gently. "I feel like I should tell you," I said suddenly.

Ranger looked at me intently. "When your ready, Babe."

That is the thing that was having trouble with. In all the time that I had been with Joe, I was never able to tell him that I loved him. The difference with Ranger is that most of the time I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

The water began to turn cooler and we both stood. Ranger shut off the water and we stepped out. He wrapped a soft towel around me and one around his waist.

"So does this mean that we are dating?" I asked teasingly. Ranger looked at me and grinned.

"You want me to be your '_boyfriend_'," he said in a teasing voice.

"Do you want me to be your '_girlfriend_'?" I returned in the same smartass voice he had used. Ranger let out a full laugh and kissed my forehead.

"You're more than that Babe," he chuckled as he dried his hair with a towel. He turned and started walking toward the bedroom.

"Ranger," I called. He stopped and turned to me with a grin on his face. I took a deep breath. "I love you," I said quietly. I looked at him to gauge his reaction. I had never told him that I loved him, even though I had known for a long time. The timing had never been right. Right now seemed like the right time.

Ranger flashed me a heart-stopping smile. "I know Babe," he said and walked into the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes. Will I ever get used to this infuriating man? I just told him that I loved him. Doesn't he understand how hard that was for me? I sighed and walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. He had told me first, so I guess I am just playing catch up, I thought as I looked at my glowing complexion. I felt a smile spread across my face. It doesn't matter who told who first. It was done. He is mine. Forever.

Hal POV 

I trudged through the next day after my date with Amy. I was dead on my feet, but it had been completely worth it. I had just pulled a 12-hour shift, and all I really wanted was a shower and some sleep. I had called Amy earlier today and I was going to have her over to my apartment to cook her dinner on Sunday.

I walked into my apartment and took off my utility belt. I collapsed on the sofa. No sooner had I sat down until my cell phone chirped. "Shit," I grumbled as I reached over and grabbed it off my belt. I glanced at the number. Marisa. "Yeah," I answered.

"Hi, Hal. It's Marisa."

"Hey Marisa. What's up?"

"Look, Les told me that things didn't work out so well with Carrie. I feel really bad about that. I thought that you two would hit it off," she said in an apologetic voice.

I felt my eye twitch at the thought of Carrie. "I guess you were wrong about that one. No offense Marisa, but she was fucking crazy."

"Yeah, I ran into her at the gym and she told me about that date. I had no idea that she was that extreme," Marisa said.

"It's ok. Not a big deal," I answered rubbing my eyes.

"Well I feel so bad about it that I was hoping I could make it up to you."

"That's not necessary Marisa. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to do something. Are you working tonight?" she asked.

I suppressed a groan. If I tell her no, I will have to go. If I tell her yes, Santos will know I am full of shit. "No," I answered hesitantly.

"Great! I want you to have dinner with Les and me tonight. Say about 7? I was thinking we could head over to Azul. We haven't seen Elle since they got back."

"Really Marisa it's not….."

"Oh, come on Hal. It will be fun! Come and have dinner with us. It's the least I can do for setting you up with a nut job."

I sighed and found myself agreeing to dinner.

"Great! I will see you at 7," she said and disconnected. I glanced at my watch it was 5:45. I drug myself up and into the shower.

I arrived at Azul right at 7. I walked through the door and told the hostess that I was meeting the Santos'. She directed me to a table in the corner. I started walking over and I spotted them. Lester was sitting with his back to the wall and Marisa beside him. There was another lady sitting with them. Who in the hell is that? Marisa looked up and saw me and smiled a huge smile. I glanced at Lester and he gave me a shrug.

"Oh, I'm glad you made it," Marisa said as I approached. I glanced over at the other lady. She had bright auburn hair and brown eyes. She was attractive, but not as much so as Amy. She smiled at me and stood up. "Hal, this is Angelica Russo. Angelica this is Hal Jenkins."

I shook Angelica's hand and nodded my hello. I cut my eyes at Marisa. She gave me a very innocent grin. Angelica gave me a smile and turned my hand over so she could look at my palm. She was stroking my palm and staring down at it. "Ah, I see that you are a very strong person," she said glancing up at me. "It says here that you are a strong lover also. You can call me Angel," she said with a smile.

Lester choked on his water and I glanced over at him. He coughed and was trying to suppress his laughter. "Excuse me," he coughed. I shot him a death ray and threw one in for Marisa too. What in the hell kind of freak is she? I thought pulling my hand out of her grasp. I gave her a tight smile and took my seat. Lester was barely keeping it together. Marisa shot him a look and nudged him under the table.

"I used to work with Angel at the library. I ran into her this evening and I haven't seen her in ages, so I invited her along," Marisa said smiling at me. I gave her a tight smile and prayed for patience.

"That's nice," I said glaring at Marisa. What kind of bullshit set up is this? I glanced over at Angel; she was staring at me grinning like the Cheshire cat. I felt a shiver run down my spine from the creepy smile she was giving me. I looked back over at Lester who had finally gotten himself under control. He gave me a small shrug and a huge smile. Oh, he was enjoying this WAY too much and I started plotting my revenge.

"So Hal, do you work with Lester?" Angel said sliding over closer to me. She placed her hand on my knee and gave it a squeeze. I cleared my throat and removed her hand.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hal has been with RangeMan for a few years," Marisa smiled looking at the menu. I pulled out the menu and was studying it. Angel leaned closer and placed her hand on my knee again.

"You have a very interesting aura," she said looking at me like she could eat me for dinner.

"Aura?" Lester asked with mock interest. "Oh, tell us more about it," he said smiling at me.

Angel looked up and me. "Oh it has lots of colors. Mostly pink."

Lester coughed again to cover his laughter. "Pink? Well that doesn't surprise me. You have always been a little partial to pink haven't you Hal?" Lester asked with a huge smile. I bit my tongue to keep from saying something that I shouldn't in the company of ladies and glared at him. Before I could come up with a suitable come back, Lester looked over my shoulder and his face lit up.

"Hey beautiful," he said standing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elle walking toward us.

"Hey guys. I'm so glad that you came to dinner tonight," she said with a dazzling smile. The two weeks Elle and Bobby had spent in Mexico had done wonders for her. Her skin was a beautiful bronze color; which made her green eyes stand out even more. I stood, shaking Angel's hand off my knee and hugged Elle.

"You look great Elle. Did you have a good time in Mexico?" I asked.

"It was fantastic. I didn't want to come back," she said stepping over and hugging Lester. She hugged Marisa and looked at Angel. "Hi, I am Giselle Brown," she said extending her hand. Angel gave her a cool look and shook her hand.

"Angelica Russo," she answered with a tight smile. I sat back down, scooting my chair a little further from Angel. Damn that woman needs to keep her hands to herself, I thought with a frown.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angelica. Is this your first time here?" Elle asked. Angel gave her a tight smile and nodded yes. "Well I will do my best to ensure that you have a wonderful meal," Elle said smiling at her.

We made chit chat with Elle for a few moments and she excused herself to go back to the kitchen. Angel was shooting daggers at her when she left. Strange, I thought as I studied the menu. The waitress came over and we all placed our drink orders.

"So," Marisa said leaning on the table. "Angel works downtown now. She just opened her own business."

"That's interesting. What kind of business?" Lester asked.

"I make jewelry. It isn't my true calling though," Angel answered.

"Oh and what would that be?" Lester asked with a grin. I shot him a look. I did not want to hear this answer.

"My true calling is to be a spiritual advisor," Angel answered giving me a saucy grin. "I am very good at reading people. I did a reading earlier today and I saw it in the cards that I would meet you, Hal."

"Well isn't that something, Hal? She saw it in the cards," Lester said in mock seriousness. I shot him the death ray and was quickly coming up with a plan for his slow and very painful death. "What else did the cards say?"

I glanced at Angel. Christ, this one is the worst yet. I glared at Marisa over the table and she gave me a shrug and went back to studying her menu. I was going to kill her for this one.

"I saw that we were destined to be soul mates," Angel said smiling at me. I cringed. This lady is completely and totally fucking insane!

"Well isn't it just your lucky day then Hal. Damn, bet you didn't wake up this morning thinking that you would meet your soul mate. Isn't that something?" Lester asked teasingly. I was grinding my teeth at this point. How in the hell can I get out of this?

The waitress brought over our drinks and I polished off half of my beer in one swallow. I was hoping that I could get drunk enough that this would all just be a blur. We placed our dinner orders. I just ordered a salad, hoping that I could make a quick get away.

Angel took a long sip of her wine and was grinning at me. I was praying for lightening or something to strike, anything to get me the hell out of here. She was creepy.

"There are many cosmic forces out there that we don't understand. I feel like this was meant to be. I am picking up a good vibe from you, Hal," Angel said sliding closer to me. I didn't say anything. I just stared at her.

The only 'vibe' I was getting from her was one of pure dementia. I glanced over at Lester, whose face was red from holding in his laughter. He excused himself and left the table. I heard him break into gales of laughter as he left.

"Do you believe in fate?" Angel asked, sliding her hand further up my thigh. I swallowed and looked at Marisa.

"I believe in fate. I think that it was fate that caused me to meet Les," Marisa said looking at me. You know I have always liked Marisa. I'm having second thoughts about that now.

"No, I don't believe in fate," I said shifting uncomfortably. Angel's hand was now on the inside of my thigh and she was stroking back and forth.

"But you should. Everything happens for a reason. There is a reason that you came to dinner tonight. There is a reason that I ran into Marisa today," Angel said smiling broadly.

"I came to dinner because Marisa asked me too," I answered.

"Exactly," Angel replied sliding her hand closer to my crotch. God this woman is totally crazy, I thought as I pushed her hand off of my leg.

"Would you excuse me," I said standing. I walked toward the restrooms and saw Santos coming out. He saw me and began to laugh again. "What the fuck?" I said looking at him.

"Man, I don't know," he said trying to control his laughter.

"That crazy lady is all but molesting me under the table. What in the hell was Marisa thinking? Why in God's name would she think this would work? Santos, you gotta control your wife," I said rubbing my hand over my face.

"I told her not to play matchmaker anymore. It's not a good idea. But I have to admit the entertainment value is priceless," he said with a chuckle. "Look, Marisa is just trying to help you. She feels really bad about what happened with the hippy chic. She just wants you to be happy. You know how she is if she gets something in her head. Marisa is normally a good judge of character. She reads people for a living but I have to say I think that she was off the mark on this one."

"I don't need any help. I met a wonderful woman. All by myself. Tell her NO more dates. Period."

"I'll tell her but it would be better coming from you," he said laughing again.

"I can't sit through dinner," I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Oh no. You are not leaving me with that fruitcake," Lester said getting serious. "You ditch me with that freak and I will make your life hell. Besides, you can't run from the cosmic forces," he said with a grin.

I wanted to punch him in the face. How in the hell am I going to get out of this? "Ok, I have a plan," I said suddenly. "I will call Kelly. She can call my cell phone and then your cell phone. We can say it is a work emergency. That way we are both off the hook."

Santos thought for a moment then broke out into a full smile. "And leave the best dinner I have had in ages? I don't think so. This is to fucking funny to not watch."

"Man, you have to help me out here," I pleaded. "There is no way in hell that I can listen to that shit all night. What will it take? I'll work your shitty surveillance next week. You name it."

Lester thought for a moment. "Ok, you pull my double surveillance on Thursday and we have a deal."

"Deal," I said whipping out my cell phone. I dialed Kelly and waited for her to answer.

"Tell her to call me too," Lester said glancing around the corner.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Yo, I need some help."

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"I need you to call my cell phone and Santos' cell in 10 minutes."

"What's wrong?"

"I will explain everything later. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure. What is going on?"

"Thanks Kel, I will tell you everything tomorrow," I said disconnecting. "We have 10 minutes."

Lester laughed again and walked back toward the table. I went into the restroom and when I came out I saw Elle, over by the bar. I stopped next to her.

"Hey, what's up with your date?" she whispered.

"She isn't my date. She is a friend of Marisa's and she thought that it would be a good idea if we met," I said in a quiet voice. I glanced back over at the table, where Angel was giving both Elle and I the death ray.

"She seems a little kooky," Elle giggled. "I walked over to see if everything was ok and she looked at me and told me that you were with her. I thought it was pretty damn funny."

I shook my head. "She is a fucking nut job."

"I didn't know that you were so desperate for a date that you had resorted to blind dates," Elle said teasingly.

"I'm not. But Marisa thinks that I need help," I said with a tight smile.

"Marisa, always helpful," she giggled taking a sip of her water. She threw a glance over her shoulder. "Better get back over there, soldier. Looks like WW3 is getting ready to start. Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be fucking dead right now," she said smiling up at me. I shook my head and walked back to the table.

"Do you know her well?" Angel asked staring at me.

"Yeah, pretty well," I replied finishing my beer. I cut my eyes at Santos who was trying to contain his laughter again. Marisa nudged him under the table and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Elle is married to another one of our very good friends," Marisa chimed in. Angel looked over at her and shrugged.

"I just pick up a bad vibe from her," she said sipping her wine.

"Well you know those cosmic forces are strange things, maybe your mojo is just off tonight," Lester said with a full grin. Marisa visibly poked Lester under the table that time and gave him a good frown. "What?" he said innocently.

I was sitting there counting the minutes. Come on Kelly. Just then my phone chirped. I looked down. Thank you Kelly. "Oh, excuse me," I said standing up and walking away from the table. I answered my phone. "I owe you one," I whispered.

"Damn right, this had better be a good story. Is Lester's number 555-9873?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you both owe me," Kelly said with a giggle and disconnected. I walked back over to the table.

"I apologize but I am going to have to go…" I started and then Lester's phone chirped. Lester looked down at his phone and answered it.

"Yo." Pause. "Affirmative. See you in 15," he said and snapped the phone shut.

"Oh no, work?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I have to run. It was nice to meet you Angel. Take care," he said leaning over and placing an indecent kiss on Marisa. "I'll see you at home later," he said dropping her a wink. Marisa looked at us both suspiciously. I shrugged.

"It was nice to meet you Angel," I said glancing over at her.

"Oh we will meet again, Hal," she said licking her lips and giving me that creepy smile. God I hope not, I thought as I nodded to her.

"I'm riding shotgun with you," Santos said as we walked away from the table. We made it outside and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Santos broke out into a full laugh.

"Damn," I muttered as we walked to my Land Cruiser. We climbed in and I rolled over the engine. "Marisa thinks something's up," I said as I pulled away from the curb.

"Don't worry about Marisa. I will take care of her later," Santos said with a wicked grin.

"RangeMan?"

"No, just drop me at home."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. She already knows something is going on. I'll explain everything later. It's not a big deal," he said as I pulled onto the highway heading to his condo. "So tell me about this woman you met 'all by yourself'."

"Her name is Amy Riley. She is awesome and most importantly she is normal," I said laughing. "Her father owns a jewelry store downtown. RangeMan handles the security."

"Riley? Oh, that is Broad Jewelers on North Broad Street. Careful with that one. Ranger gets wind that you are messing with the clientele, you could be in some serious shit," Lester said glancing at me.

"It's her family not her. She teaches 3rd grade at Washington Elementary."

Lester shrugged. "I don't know it's a gray area. Maybe it will be ok. I would still run it by him."

"I didn't think it would be a problem," I said pulling up to the curb.

"Just check it out. Wanna come in for a beer?" he said hopping out. I shrugged and climbed out too. We walked up to the door. As we walked through we saw Cayden come dashing down the hallway, buck naked with a toy gun, babysitter hot on his heels. He came to a screeching halt when he spotted us.

"Feez assho," he said pointing the gun at us. I didn't know whether to start laughing or hit the deck. I looked over at Lester. He was shaking his head. He reached down and snatched Cayden up.

"What did I tell you about that? Mommy will kill us both if she hears you," he said holding him out at arms length. Lester glanced at me. "We watched SWAT the other night. Cade has been a little trash mouth ever since," he said trying to contain his laughter. "Where are your clothes?"

"Off," Cayden said grinning.

"He won't keep them on. I put them on him, he takes them off," the babysitter said with a sigh.

"I'll take care of him. Thanks Jenny. How much do I owe you?" Lester said balancing Cayden on his hip. Cayden was grinning at me over Santos' shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Mrs. Santos paid me earlier," she said walking over and picking up her purse.

"Thanks again," Lester said as she walked to the door. She glanced up at me and smiled. Cute, I thought glancing down at her.

"Bye Cayden," she said waving. Cayden gave her a wave. She exited the door waving to him as she left.

"All right little man, it's time for bed," Lester said. Cayden shook his head no.

"I pay wif Hal," he said pointing his gun at me.

"You need to put some clothes on. You can't run around naked. Hal doesn't want to play with you if you're naked," Lester said laughing.

"No, off," Cayden grumbled.

"Shit, I think he's going to be a nudist," Lester said laughing and carrying him up the stairs.

"Shit," Cayden said happily. Lester threw me a glance and a grimace.

"He repeats everything. Grab a beer, I'll be down in a minute," he said walking up the stairs. I headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I stood in the kitchen thinking about what had happened earlier tonight. Man, she was a fucking wacko. I seriously owe Kelly for this one.

I looked up and Santos came into the kitchen. "He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow," he said chuckling and grabbing a beer. I followed him into the living room and we crashed on the sofa. Santos flipped on the TV and we became engrossed in an episode of Future Weapons. Three beers later and another episode of Future Weapons; Marisa came through the door.

"I can't believe you two," she said with her hands on her hips. "Of all the stunts to pull." She looked pissed. I glanced at Santos. He said he would take care of this. Anytime he wanted to step in would be good.

"Sweetie, I know that Angel is your friend and all but she is one whacked out chic. What the hell is up with that cosmic forces bullshit?" Lester said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Marisa, but she was molesting me under the table. She was nuts," I said polishing off my beer and standing up. Marisa sighed and sat down in the sofa next to Lester, pulling her shoes off.

"I'm sorry Hal. I didn't think that she had gone that far off the deep end. She was always interested in mystical stuff, but she used to be normal," she said grinning up at me. "I doubt you will ever trust me again."

"It's ok. Just PLEASE don't set me up on anymore dates ok?"

"Hal met a girl 'all by himself'," Lester chuckled reaching over and pulling her onto his lap. "I think you are better suited to profiling than matchmaking," he said kissing her on the neck. Marisa sighed.

"You're right. Matchmaking has never really been my thing. I just want you to be happy, Hal," she said throwing me a dazzling smile.

"Thanks Marisa, I appreciate it, but I think I'm good. Well I think I'm going to head home. See you both later," I said walking over to the door.

"Don't forget about Thursday," Lester said smiling.

"What's Thursday?" Marisa asked.

"Hal is covering for me as a favor for tonight," he said pulling her closer.

"You blackmailed him? Oh that's just wrong," she said swatting Lester playfully on the arm.

"Hey, I'm a mercenary sweetie. What did you expect?" he said with a laugh.

"I'll see you both later," I said and walked out the door.

As I drove back to RangeMan, covering for Santos seemed like payment enough for tonight. Truth was I would have covered a week of shifts to get the hell out of there. I glanced at my watch as I pulled into the garage. It was only 10:30, and I caught myself wondering if it was to late to call Amy. I would see her tomorrow, but for some reason I really wanted to talk to her.

I hopped in the elevator and rode up to the 4th floor, holding my cell phone, contemplating calling her. I don't want to come across desperate or anything, but I really do want to talk to her.

I finally decided that I didn't care if it seemed desperate, and dialed her number.

Steph POV 

I love the Batcave. It is everything that I thought it wouldn't be. For some reason I had all of these pictures of this place in my head, but I was pleasantly surprised. It just seems so strange to be here, I thought as I poked around the kitchen. The kitchen was very state of the art but I didn't expect anything less from Ranger. Dark granite countertops, solid cherry cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and a warm Mexican tile floor. I was looking for something to eat after Ranger went out for his run. I had spent some time snooping around and found three other bedrooms on the second floor and an office, dining room, living room, and kitchen on the first floor. The backyard was beautifully landscaped, but the large pool was the main focus. I found myself wishing I had brought a bathing suit.

Everything was decorated tastefully, and all in neutral colors. I don't know why I always pictured everything would be black. I finally located some cereal. It was some of Ranger's bark and twig cereal and it just didn't appeal to me at all. I located some carrot sticks and went into say hello to Rex. I dropped on in his cage and we talked for a few. Rex isn't big on conversation, but he is a pretty good listener.

I made my way into the living room and sat on the huge leather sectional. After messing with the remotes for a few moments, I finally got the massive plasma screen to turn on. I was watching the news and wishing for a donut when I something caught my eye. I walked over to a couple of pictures that were on a small table in the corner. There was a picture of Julie, one of what I am assuming was Ranger's family, one of Tank and Ranger in fatigues in some jungle, and a picture of Ranger and me.

It was a picture that I don't ever remember being taken. It was taken in the parking lot of my building. I was standing next to Ranger's Cayenne, and he had his arms around my waist, both of us laughing. I noticed the protective way that his arm was curved around me in the photo and was surprised at the look of utter adoration on my face as I smiled up at him. God, have I always been that transparent?

I was lost in deep thought when I heard the door open. I turned and saw Ranger walk into the living room. He was dressed in black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. His dark hair was wet from his run and he was wearing a huge smile. God, he looked good enough to eat.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked finding myself smiling back.

"I like coming home and having you here," he said walking across the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the spot just below my ear. "Did you get to snoop enough?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, and I found that you have no decent food here and I am starving," I said leaning against his chest. He smelled like Bulgari and Ranger, and it was enough to overload my senses.

Ranger chuckled and kissed me lightly. "I'll take a shower and we will head out for breakfast," he said pulling away and walking toward the stairs.

"Hey, where did you get this?" I asked holding up the picture of the two of us. Ranger looked at the photo and smiled.

"Bobby," he said and continued to walk upstairs. Hmmmm, interesting, I thought as I followed Ranger up the stairs. "Wanna help me in the shower Babe?" Ranger called over his shoulder, giving me a wolf like grin.

As much as that thought appealed to me because God knows how good hot, wet, naked Ranger can be, I slipped into thought on that one. Hot steaming water running over that gorgeous mocha-latte skin, muscles flexing and rippling as he….

"Earth to Babe," Ranger chuckled. I shook my head and looked at him. He had pulled off his t-shirt and was giving me a full 200-watt smile. Just then my stomach growled. "I'll hurry. Sounds like its time to feed the beast," he said laughing as he entered the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a cute little pair of khaki shorts and a little black tank top. I slipped on some strappy sandals and took a quick look at myself.

Not bad, I just pray I don't run into to anyone I know. This afterglow is a dead give away. My eyes were bright, and my cheeks had a light flush to them, which just made my eyes stand out even more. And if that wasn't a give away, maybe the permagrin was. I sighed, not much I can do about that.

Ranger walked back into the bedroom with nothing but a towel on and my thoughts instantly shifted to the darker, dirtier side. Ranger threw me a glance as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Babe, we need to get you some food. You're looking at me like I'm breakfast," he chuckled as he grabbed a shirt out of the closet.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said innocently. Ranger raised his eyebrow and his lips curved in an almost smile.

"Normally no," he said winking. He pulled on his socks and shoes and came over throwing his arm around my neck. "Come on Tiger, you need to keep up your strength," he said with a wicked grin. Oh boy!

We drove over to a small diner not far from Ranger's house. We walked in and took a seat. Of course the waitress couldn't get over to our table fast enough. She was flushed and seemed nervous when Ranger turned his attention on her. Why I was suddenly overcome with the idea to claw her eyes out, I'm not sure. She took our order and rushed away. Ranger smiled at me from across the table.

"You know we still need to talk," I said sipping my coffee.

"I thought we took care of that," he said grinning. Ranger's idea of 'talking' usually didn't include a lot of conversation, mostly panting and moaning. I don't count that as a conversation.

"I'm serious Ranger. I still have some questions that need to be answered," I huffed. Ranger looked at me as he sipped his OJ.

"Ok, Babe, ask away," he said looking at me intently. I swallowed suddenly nervous. How long had I waited to get this opportunity? I focused on the napkin on the table.

"So what happens now?" I asked suddenly, glancing up at him.

Ranger took a deep breath. "What do you want to happen now?"

"I don't know. I'm not really good with this whole relationship thing. It really hasn't worked out for me in the past," I admitted taking another sip of my coffee.

"Me either," he replied with an almost smile. "Babe, I'm not sure what is supposed to happen now. I think that we should just take it one day at a time."

"What happens when you disappear for weeks at a time? I will go crazy not knowing where you are or if you are ok. It isn't fair Ranger."

"Stephanie, you know that there are certain things that I can't tell you about. You knew that before we ever became involved. I will make an effort to be a little more open about things if I can. Is that going to be enough?" he asked looking at me intently.

"I don't know," I sighed. I answered honestly. I didn't know if I could ever get used to not knowing everything.

"I'm not really good at talking about all this feelings stuff. I'm being honest here, Steph. I don't know what you want from me," Ranger said. I looked at him and sighed.

Before I could answer, the waitress came over with our food. Ranger got cottage cheese and fruit, and I got four blueberry pancakes slathered in butter. Ranger looked at my food and shook his head. "That stuff will kill you Babe," he said eating a piece of fruit.

"I'll take my chances," I said pouring a good amount of syrup over them and digging into my pancakes. There wasn't much conversation after that. I was to busy enjoying my food. I glanced up at Ranger and he was sitting back grinning. I didn't realize that I had been moaning and licking my fingers. Ranger's eyes were very dark and I felt a shiver run up my spine. I sat back and fought the urge to unbutton my shorts to release some of the pressure.

"Ok, back to our discussion," I said with a sigh. Ranger sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, blank mask firmly in place. "I'm just worried about the whole relationship thing. Like I told you before, this is my life, not some soap opera."

Ranger leaned forward on the table and looked at me intently. I could see all sorts of things in his chocolate brown eyes, and it scared the crap out of me.

"I told you a long time ago how I felt about you. I know that I always put stipulations on it before. That was my mistake. I had no idea how much it affected you until the other night. For that I'm sorry. I should have thought about what it would do to you, and I didn't," Ranger said leaning back and taking a long sip of his OJ. He focused his gaze back on me and I felt a little quiver run down my spine.

"What did you mean the other night when you said that you couldn't give me what I want? What is it that you think I want?" I asked suddenly. Ranger sat quietly for a moment. He had avoided this question before, but this time I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"When I sent you back to Morelli, I thought it was the right thing to do. He can give you a good, stable, boring life. I can't offer you all of those things," he sighed.

"How do you know that I won't accept your offer? What are you offering?"

Ranger looked up at me quickly. I swallowed. When did this turn into a negotiation? He took a deep breath and I could see how hard this was for him. The man of mystery was on the spot, and he didn't like it.

"I can keep you safe. I will always keep you safe," he said releasing the breath he had been holding. "Your safety has always been a priority. I have let you into my life more than I have anyone else, Babe. I don't know what else you want from me," he said looking over at me. "I can offer you friendship, support, loyalty and love. That's it. It's my final offer. It's what I expect in return," Ranger looked at me expectantly.

"You already give me all of those things," I said with a weak smile.

"Is it enough?" he asked quietly. I looked at him for a long moment. It's enough. It would always be enough.

"I can offer you the same," I answered with a smile.

Ranger gave me a full on smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. God, would I ever get used to looking at him? I hope not.

"Babe, you offer a lot more than that," he said grinning.

"Really?"

"The entertainment value alone is enough," he said with a chuckle. I suppressed an eye roll.

"Gee, thanks."

"Things are never dull with you Babe," he said motioning the waitress over.

The waitress came over and cleared our plates and ogled Ranger for a moment. Ranger requested the check and she fumbled dropping her check pad when he smiled at her. I had to suppress a laugh. The effect he has on women never seems to surprise me. The waitress flushed and hurried away. Ranger threw a couple of bills on the table and we stood up to leave.

"So have we reached acceptable terms in our negotiation?" I asked teasingly as Ranger threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Babe. The terms are acceptable," he said leaning down and placing a kiss just below my ear. He beeped open the Cayenne and opened my door. I hopped up inside and he shut the door. He climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. We rode back to the Batcave and Ranger pulled into the garage. We hopped out and headed toward the door. We walked through the door and Ranger pulled me close to him and placed hot kisses on my neck.

"What do you want to do today, Babe?" he asked as he traced my ear with his tongue. I felt my insides go to mush and my hormones kick into high gear. I turned to face him.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked huskily. Ranger flashed me another smile.

"I have a few more conditions to add to our contract, Babe," he said with a wicked grin.

"Oh really?" I said pulling him down closer to me. I pressed my lips against his and moaned as he tongue swooped into my mouth. Ranger broke the kiss and bent down and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. He swatted me playfully on the butt and began walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, we need to continue our negotiations," he grumbled.

"And it needs to be done upstairs?" I giggled.

"Upstairs, kitchen, pool, doesn't matter where. I have a feeling we are up for a very long day of negotiations, I'm sure that we will make our rounds everywhere," he said chucking me on the bed.

I bounced a couple of times and couldn't stop the laughter rushing out of me. I felt so damn content. I never thought that this was possible. I looked up at his dark eyes, almost black with desire and I felt a swirling develop deep inside of me.

"You're a tough negotiator," I said with a saucy smile.

"So I've been told Babe," Ranger said with a wolf like grin.

"Everywhere?" I asked when I remember his earlier comment. The implication of it alone was enough to make me swoon.

"Everywhere, but we'll start here," he said following me down on the bed, kissing me senseless.

My last coherent thought was that I never wanted this to end. This perfect moment. If I could bottle it and save it I would. But I had a feeling that there were going to be many more of these to come.

Courtney POV 

I stole a glance at Tank as we drove back to Trenton. He hadn't said much since he came and picked me up. It wasn't my fault. I swear. That stupid lady had just pulled right out in front of me. She didn't even look! I had slammed on the breaks and tried to slow down and I was successful, well mostly. The result had been a slight dent in the back of the other car, and of course a new airbag for me.

I didn't know who else to call, and I had kind of down played how bad it was. I didn't want a lecture from Tank. When he had arrived, he took one glance at my car and then he came to me. He had crushed me to his chest and if I didn't have a broken rib from the seat belt, I was pretty sure I had one from the hug he gave me.

"So," I started. I wasn't sure what to say. I thought he was upset, but it is hard to tell with him sometimes. We have been 'dating' for almost six months. You would think I would be able to read him better. No such luck.

Tank cut his eyes at me and focused back on the road. I cleared my throat and tried to think of something to say. "Um, thanks for coming to get me," I said finally. Tank nodded and kept his eyes on the road. I frowned at him.

"It wasn't my fault, if that is what you're thinking," I said pulling out my PDA. "I don't know why you insisted on coming back to Trenton. I have to be at work in the morning. My job is in Hartford, not in Trenton," I grumbled as I checked my e-mail.

"Trenton is closer," he finally replied.

"So, that doesn't help me now does it? I have taken way to much time off in the past few months. I'm going to get my ass in trouble at work. What would happen if I lost my job? What would I do then?" I had been spending a lot of time in Trenton. True, Tank came to my house fairly often, but it seemed like I was always the one coming down here. This long distance thing was starting to take its toll.

Tank didn't answer me for a long moment and I sighed and went back to checking my mail. We had never really had an argument before and I was way to tired to have one tonight.

"You could always move to Trenton," he said quietly.

I looked over at him in shock. He isn't serious. Me move to Trenton? I don't think so. I have a great house, a good job, and Sophie. Tank lives at RangeMan. I don't see Sophie fitting in well at RangeMan. Wait, he didn't say anything about us living together. I felt like hyperventilating at the thought. We had never talked about any kind of commitment. It was just kind of an unspoken thing that we were together. And up until now, that had suited me just fine.

"What?" I finally managed to croak out. Tank looked over at me and grinned.

"Breathe Court," he said chuckling. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath. I frowned at him.

"What are you saying?" I asked a little more demanding that I had meant to.

Tank shrugged slightly. "Just offering a solution to your problem," he said with a grin.

"Some solution. I uproot my whole life and move to Trenton of all places. I don't even really like Trenton. I don't know of any PR firms down here and what about my house? I like my house. I don't think that I am going to find one just like it here," I grumbled, focusing back on my PDA. My heart was racing. This conversation was bordering on something. Something big. I am so not ready for that.

"There are plenty of nice houses around. With your resume, it wouldn't be hard to find a job," he said quietly.

I didn't look at him I just focused on my PDA. If I ignore this long enough, maybe he will get the point. Neither of us said anything for a long time. Tank reached over and took my PDA out of my hand.

"What are you doing? Give it back," I said reaching for it. Tank threw it over his shoulder into the back of the SUV.

"No, we are going to have this conversation. We can't if you have your nose stuck in that damn thing."

I glared at him. Now I was pissed. How dare he just…just..do that! I crossed my arms. Fine if he wanted to talk, he could talk. I'm not going to say a damn word. When we get to Trenton, I am renting a car and going straight back to Connecticut. I stared out the window refusing to look at him.

"Court, listen, we have been doing this long distance thing for a while. It's getting old," he said. I looked over at him.

"That's not the only thing," I grumbled. He looked at me in surprise.

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"This is getting old. You making me feel like a two year old. Ok, I screwed up and got into and accident. Big deal. It's not like I am asking you to pay for my car. You just glare at me and make me feel like I am just a big screw up. It sucks. I'm sick of this. I know it's my fault, because if something happens I call you to the rescue. I thought that if you cared about someone that you would want to help them. You came tonight but I get the distinct feeling that it is just a huge inconvenience. That I am just a big inconvenience. Well I'm tired of it," I huffed. So much for not saying anything. I looked over at Tank. He had a look on his face that I couldn't read. But I was guessing it was bordering on anger and surprise.

"I don't look at you as an inconvenience. I will always help you. I do care about you. What I was attempting to say, before you went off on your tangent, was that I think that we should take steps to get closer. Three and a half hours isn't that far away, but it would be nice to see you more often. It was just a suggestion," he said focusing back on the road.

I didn't know what to say. We had never talked about our living situation. I mean I do care about him a lot and it is tough living so far away from each other. But do I want to make the change? Is this worth it? Oh God this is too much. My frazzled brain can't handle all of this. But how often does he even talk like this?

"I don't understand," I said quietly.

"What is there to understand? I'm telling you Courtney, that I would like to see you more often. I would like to spend more time with you. Every time I come to Hartford or you come here, it's like it's rushed. Too much to do and no time to do it," Tank grumbled. He continued to concentrate on driving. Tank sighed and pulled on to Haywood Street.

"I need to rent a car," I said quietly.

"Why?"

"I need to get home. I have to work tomorrow."

Tank pulled into the garage and killed the engine. Neither of us said anything, and neither of us made a move to get out of the car. He turned and stared at me with his intimidating glare.

"I think that you should stay here tonight. We have some things we need to talk about. I'm not letting you leave until we settle this," he said finally.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you are not _letting_ me leave?" I asked incredulously. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"I have to tell you some things Court," he said softly.

"And you have to tell me tonight? You couldn't tell me earlier tonight? After I leave, all of a sudden you have to talk about something. What is it?" I asked huffily. Ok, so I am acting a little unfairly. I'm tired, stressed out and I don't feel like dealing with all of this right now.

Tank hopped out of the SUV and stood beside it waiting for me. I sat there for a moment trying to get myself to calm down. I didn't want this to turn into some sort of huge argument, but it was looking like it was heading that way. I guess I sat there to long. Tank came over and opened my door, unlatched my seat belt and pulled me out of the SUV. He grasped my arm lightly and began pulling me behind him.

That just served to infuriate me even more. I jerked my arm out of his grasp. "I can walk on my own. Or are you not going to _let _me?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice. Tank looked at me, shook his head and stalked to the elevator.

I had a thought to not follow him. Crap. I can't get into the building without him, I thought. I had to run to catch up with his long stride. I followed him into the elevator and he gave me a little smug grin. I just frowned up at him. He punched the 4th floor and we exited the elevator. He let me into his apartment and followed me in.

"I have to check in upstairs. I'll be back," he said turning and leaving. I flopped down on his comfy sofa and sighed.

This was not turning out as I had hoped. I don't know why I am so cranky. I had picked a fight with him, not intentionally, but it was my fault nonetheless. I had to admit, the thought of driving back to Hartford didn't really appeal to me right now. Especially when I pulled a fuzzy blanket over my legs and curled up on the sofa.

I guess that I knew we were going to have this conversation sooner or later. We can't just go on as we have been. It stinks. I hate driving down here every other weekend. I have to admit, I agree with Tank. I would like to see him more. I just don't see anyway to make it work. I have my job and my life. Tank has his job and life. Neither of us is going to give that up.

So that leaves us in a hell of a spot. Maybe we would just be better off if we called it quits. It would make my life easier wouldn't it? I sat back and sighed, no it wouldn't. I know that I would be perfectly miserable if that happened.

I fished my cell phone out and dialed Jane, my assistant. I left her a voicemail telling her that I wouldn't be in tomorrow. If she needed me she could get me on my cell. I then left a message at the vet, telling them that I wouldn't be picking Sophie up until the following day. This had been happening way too much lately. I have been spending a lot of time in Trenton, and it was always hard to go back.

What in the world does he need to tell me? I'm not even sure that I want to know. I know that he cares about me, but neither of us has mumbled the "L" word. Too much goes along with that and I don't think that either of us is ready for that. I glanced at my watch and was startled to see that it was already past midnight. I probably wouldn't even be able to rent a car anyway, I thought with a sigh. I curled up on the sofa and pulled the blanket around me tighter.

I must have dozed off. I awoke to Tank lifting me and carrying me into his bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him. "Is everything ok upstairs?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah," he said laying me down on the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and stared down at me.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked sitting up. Tank looked at me for a long moment and didn't say a word. I was really beginning to get nervous now.

"I bought a house," he blurted out suddenly. I looked at him and blinked. This was unexpected.

"Really?" I asked shocked. This was the sort of thing that you discuss with your 'significant other' and the fact that he hadn't even mentioned it before kind of hurt my feelings. "When?" I asked studying him.

"I closed on it last week."

I thought about that for a moment and wasn't sure what to say. Tank reached up and smoothed my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I looked up into his dark eyes. I was really hurt that I hadn't heard about this before now.

"It's just outside of Trenton. I will be moving in there in a week or so," he said watching me closely. "It has a large back yard, well fenced, three bedrooms, two baths, two car garage, and it's about 2100 sqft," he said quietly.

"I'm very happy for you," I said giving him a tight smile.

"Court, listen. I want you to move here. I bought that house with you in mind. It has the perfect yard for Sophie, and I think that you would be very happy there," he said suddenly. I felt my heart clench in my chest.

I just didn't know what to say. This was all going way to fast. Things had been going well with us and I guess that I knew that if it was going to work, we were going to have to take the next step. I hadn't allowed myself to think about it. My mind was spinning and I lay back on the bed. I shut my eyes.

"Honey, I know this is a lot to drop on you all at once. I have given this a lot of thought. I think we're good together and this could work," he said taking my hand. Tank stretched out on the bed next to me. He was laying on his right side facing me.

"Why should I be the one that moves?" I asked quietly. Tank sighed and trailed his finger down my cheek.

"I can't leave RangeMan, Court," he said quietly. I looked up into his dark eyes. "It would be easier for you to move here. You can work if you want too. I make more than enough money. If you don't want to work you don't have to."

"I have to work. I would go crazy if I didn't. Don't you think that this is a little sudden? You haven't even met my family and I haven't met yours. We haven't even discussed us," I said taking a deep breath. What I should have said is that I don't even know if you love me. I had admitted to myself that I was hopelessly in love with him. Had been for a long time.

"What would it take?" he asked me quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"What would it take to convince you this is the right thing? Do you want to meet my family? We can be on a plane to Louisiana next week. Do you want me to meet your family? I can do that. Just name the time and place. Those are little things. The important thing is you and me."

I didn't say anything for a long time. I just didn't know what to say. There were so many factors to weight, and it was starting to freak me out. I took a deep breath and sat up. I looked down at Tank lying on the bed. He was watching me intently.

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly. I watched him closely to gauge his reaction. His face broke into a huge smile.

"Of course I do," he said.

"You've never told me," I whispered. Tank sat up and kissed me lightly.

"I didn't think that I needed to. I thought you knew," he said teasingly, nibbling on my lower lip. "Is that all it would take? I love you Courtney. Even if you get on my last nerve, are opinionated, obstinate, argumentative, and white bread," he laughed.

I knew I should be pissed off but it was pretty funny. He was right. I am all of those things. I gave him a small smile. "I love you," I whispered.

Tank grinned. "So now we have that out of the way. How soon can you get your house on the market?"

"I don't know, Tank. This is a big step. I don't know if I am ready for this."

He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him, absorbing his heat. "If we are going to make this work, we need to be closer to each other. We aren't going anywhere right now," he said quietly into my hair.

"I know. I just didn't know that you were considering the next step. Why didn't you tell me that you were thinking of buying a house? You should have mentioned that. That is the sort of thing that you tell your girlfriend," I said pulling away and frowning up at him.

"Would it have made it easier? You would have freaked out if I told you. Truthfully, I would have bought a house anyway. I am a little tired of living here. When I saw this house I knew that it was perfect. You will love it, Court."

I sighed. "Do you need an answer right now? I need to think about this some. When can I see the house?"

"I will take you to see it tomorrow before I take you back to Hartford. You don't need to rent a car. Ranger will be back and I can take a couple of days. Think about it Court and you will see it is the right thing," he said smiling down at me. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

My heart was screaming yes, but my mind was screaming no. I was so conflicted. I felt tears of frustration burning my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling.

"I have to get back upstairs. I'm off in a few hours and I will be back. Why don't you take a hot bath, you seem a little tense. We can talk about this more later, ok?" he said smiling down at me. I nodded my agreement.

Tank got up and walked over to the bedroom door. He stopped and turned to look at me. "I love you," he said with a smile and I felt my heart twist inside of my chest.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Tank raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks?"

I smiled then. "Yeah, thanks."

He shook his head and smiled. "God, you will be the death of me," he said as he left the room.

I laid on Tank's bed for a long time and thought about everything that had been said. It made sense. I know that my house could be on the market in a few days, and probably sold by the end of the month. The real estate market in West Hartford is a booming business and I happened to live in an extremely desirable neighborhood.

OMG! My parents! Tank would meet my parents! I groaned at the thought. My parents aren't racist by any means, but I am sure that they won't know what to think of him. He is so completely and totally different than us. Not that I would really care if they decided that they didn't like him, but it would make things easier. And what about Tanks family? Would they accept me?

I became nauseous at the thought. I decided to take Tank's suggestion and I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the bathtub up to scorching and got undressed. I glanced around the bathroom and smiled.

Hell it was like I lived here anyway. I have been here so much that I have my own drawer in the vanity, and my toothbrush hanging next to his. I had to admit the thought of waking up next to him everyday was very appealing. We are good together. I got undressed and slipped into the hot water. I leaned back and instantly felt some of the tension slip from my shoulders.

I must have dozed. I awoke to find Tank leaning against the doorframe, smiling down at me. The water had turned slightly chilly. "Feeling better, princess?" Tank asked with a smile.

I stood up out of the tub and stepped out. Tank wrapped me in a large towel and pulled me close to him. "You look like a prune," he said grinning. "How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know, I must have dozed off," I said with a huge yawn. Tank kissed my forehead.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You look beat," he said as he took the towel and dried me off.

"Tank."

"Hmmm?"

"I've decided," I said quietly. Tank stopped and looked down at me very seriously.

"You don't have to decide now," he said studying me.

I knew that I didn't have to decide now. I was afraid that if I didn't say it now, I wouldn't ever say it. For the first time in my life I listened to my heart and not my head. That seems to be an affliction for me where Tank is concerned.

"I know I don't have to decide right now but I have."

Tank stared at me like he was bracing himself for the worst. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and I knew in that instant that it was the right decision. I have never met a man that could do the things he does to me with just a look.

"I can have my house on the market by next week. It probably won't take long to sell. I will give my resignation tomorrow and get things squared away at work. I might have to stay on a little longer until they find a replacement, but I don't foresee it being a huge problem. As far as…." I started but he silenced me with a mind-blowing kiss.

I clung to his massive shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up until I was eye level with him as his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned and kissed him back with everything that I had. How could I have ever doubted this? It feels to right to be wrong.

Tank broke the kiss and grinned at me. "I'll make you happy Court. I promise," he said placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You already have," I said smiling at him. It was true. He had made me happier than I could have ever imagined.

"I can think of another way to make you happy," he said with a wicked little grin. I felt a shudder slip down my spine.

"Oh yeah?" I said leaning forward and nipping his full bottom lip. Tank growled and thrust his tongue into my mouth again, taking my breath away. He carried me into the bedroom and gently laid me back on the bed. I watched him as he pulled away and took off his utility belt.

I don't know that I will ever get used to seeing that, I thought as I watched him take off his numerous weapons. That thought quickly dissipated as he undressed and my gaze roamed over his rock hard, perfect body. I knew that I would never get used to this though. Every time that I looked at him I was in complete awe.

As Tank joined me on the bed and kissed all the doubts that were traveling though me head at warp speed away, I knew this was by far the best decision that I would ever make.

Hal POV 

Amy answered on the second ring. I was hoping that it wasn't weird that I would be calling her. I really wanted to see her, but I would settle for hearing her voice. She was all that I had thought about for days and I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy," I said with a smile.

"Hey Hal."

"It isn't to late to call is it?" I asked glancing at my watch.

"No not at all. Aren't you working tonight?" she asked.

"I got off earlier. I had to meet some friends and I just got home," I said.

"Oh. Did you have fun?"

"It was ok. Hey, I was thinking if you aren't doing anything tonight, why don't you come over here," I said. Amy didn't say anything for a moment. Oh shit, I was to forward. Crap I hope I didn't just screw things up.

"Uh, hummm, well…" she started. I swallowed hard. I really didn't want to come across as the weird type. I just really wanted to see her.

"If you don't want to that is fine. I just thought that it would be nice. I will see you tomorrow anyway, I just thought….." I started.

"Why don't you come over here? I would like to see you too, I am just in the middle of something and I need to finish it up."

"I don't want to disturb you if you're busy," I answered.

"No, it's nothing like that. I want you to come over."

"Uh, ok, I can do that."

"Great. I will see you in a few ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20."

"Good. Be safe," she said and disconnected.

I disconnected and went into the bedroom and changed clothes. I didn't want to show up over at Amy's house dressed for a nice dinner. She is much more laid back than that. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt and headed out the door.

I pulled up in front of her house 17 minutes later. I hopped out and rang the doorbell. I waited for her to answer. Nothing. Huh, that was strange. She was expecting me. I looked over and saw her Jeep parked in the driveway and there were a few lights on in the house. I rang the doorbell again and waited. I was starting to get really worried. What if something happened to her?

I reached down and tried the door and it swung open. I got a very sick feeling in my stomach, and reached behind me and pulled out the Glock I had at the small of my back. I entered the door cautiously, scanning with my eyes for anything out of the ordinary. I held the gun at my side and slowly made my way through the first floor. Nothing.

"Amy," I called out. I didn't get a response. My heart began to pound. I made my way up the steps slowly, gun still drawn. I arrived at the top of the steps. Two doors to the left. Three doors to the right. The far door on the right was slightly ajar and there was light coming from inside. I slowly walked over and pushed the door open.

I spotted Amy sitting on the floor with papers spread all around her. She was bobbing her head up and down to the music blaring from her I Pod. I breathed a sigh of relief and she turned her head and screamed.

"God, Hal, you scared the crap out of me," she said standing up. She looked down at the gun still in my hand and she turned pale.

"You scared me," I said placing the gun into the small of my back. "I rang the doorbell and you didn't answer. You left the front door wide open and I got worried that something might be wrong. I came to see if you were ok."

"I'm so sorry. When you called I was in the middle of grading papers and I was trying to get them done before you got here. I lost track of time," she said taking a deep breath.

"You shouldn't leave your door open. Someone could have come in here and killed you," I said shaking my head. "I think you need to install a security system."

Amy looked at me and laughed. "Forever the security expert. It's fine Hal. Thank you for being concerned, but this is a good neighborhood and something like that isn't a problem here."

"It's a problem everywhere. Freaks target nicer neighborhoods. What would you do if someone barged in here on you? Would you be able to protect yourself? Do you own a gun? Do you know how to use it?" I asked looking down at her.

Her bright hazel eyes were twinkling. "I guess it depends on who barged in on me. If he looks like you I have an idea how to handle the situation," she said with a giggle. She walked over and stood in front of me.

"I'm serious Amy," I said looking down at her.

"Me too," she said giving me a grin. Amy leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Amy deepened the kiss and pressed her body closer to mine, molding herself to me perfectly.

I groaned at the contact and grasped her small ass, pressing her tightly against me. Amy slid her arms up around my shoulders, clinging to me. She broke the kiss and looked up at me grinning.

"Still mad at me?" she asked.

"I wasn't mad at you. Just concerned," I answered rubbing my hands up her back. "So do you spend every Saturday night grading papers?" I asked teasingly.

"Only when the guy I am trying to date goes out with other people," she answered with a slight grin.

"Oh really? You're trying to date me?"

"Well, duh," she said with a laugh. "You know what?"

"What's that?"

"I thought about you all day today," she said smiling up at me.

"Really? I thought about you too," I answered as I tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear. "I seem to be thinking about you a lot," I admitted.

"Is that so?" Amy asked leaning forward and placing feather light kisses on my neck. I swallowed hard and pulled her closer.

"Yeah," I answered in a raspy voice. It was taking all the control that I possess not to throw her on the bed and do all of the things that had ran through my head the past few days.

"That's good to know," she said kissing my collarbone. Amy ran her tongue lightly up my neck and blew on the wet trail. I felt myself shiver.

"Amy," I said clearing my throat. "Careful, baby, you're pushing the edge of my control here."

"So if I did this, you wouldn't have any left?" she asked as she pulled my earlobe in between her teeth and sucked. I groaned and wound my hands into her hair, pulling her head back and crushing my lips to hers. Amy made that sexy whimper in the back of her throat and the thin thread of control I was hanging onto slipped away.

I broke the kiss and began kissing and licking down her neck. Amy threw her head back giving me better access. God she was amazing. Everything about her was amazing. I brought my eyes back up to look into hers. They had changed from hazel to a sea green and her breathing was a little ragged. I felt myself get harder. I hadn't thought that would be possible.

Amy trailed a finger down my cheek and across my lips. I pulled her finger into my mouth, sucking on it and twirling my tongue around it. Amy's eyes clouded and she gave me a wicked little smile.

"Oh you're a bad boy aren't you?" she said with a little giggle and I felt heat curling in my lower stomach. She pulled her finger out of my mouth and leaned forward, running her tongue across my lips.

"We should probably stop," I said in a raspy voice. God knows I didn't want to, but I wanted to do things right with Amy. I really like her and I didn't want her to get the impression that I was only out for a quick fuck.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said pulling away from me. She stuck her finger down the top of my jeans and pulled me closer to her. "I've thought about how I could get you into my bedroom since the first time I met you. I have you here, and you aren't getting away that easy," she said tugging me closer to the bed.

"You could have just asked," I said with a chuckle.

"Where's the fun in that?" she laughed.

I looked down at her and I felt a little lightheaded. This woman was everything that I could have ever asked for and a whole lot more than I ever expected. Just then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Shit. I'm falling for her.

Amy POV Smut Warning (just needed to throw that in there LOL) 

I wanted him. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I looked up into his sky blue eyes and felt myself go damp. From the first time I saw him in the grocery store, I knew that I wanted to sleep with him.

So that sounds bad but it's the truth. The fact that he was so damn nice just blew me away. True, he had scared the crap out of me earlier, and his concern for my safety was so sweet. As I looked into his eyes, I saw something there that scared me.

He cares about me. And God help me but I think I am falling for him.

I still had my finger stuck down the top of his jeans. I pulled him closer to me and pressed myself against him. I looked up at him and gave him what I sincerely hoped was a sexy smile.

"You sure about this Amy?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," I said as I leaned up and kissed him. Hal pulled me tight against him and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He ran his hands up the back of my shirt and around. He cupped my breasts and ran his thumbs across my nipples through my bra. I whimpered and leaned into his hands.

Hal broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. I pushed his shirt up, trying to get it off of him. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. Hal reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, casting it aside. I let my gaze slide over his tight body. His 6-pack stomach was hard and cut. I ran my hand up his stomach to his chest, marveling at how the muscles rippled under my touch.

Hal pulled me tight against him and devoured my lips in a scorching kiss. He moved down my neck to my chest. He flicked his tongue across my already hard nipple through my bra. I was panting and quickly reached up and unhooked my bra, casting it aside. Hal began a tender assault on my breasts. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and I felt myself gush at the sensation.

I pulled his head up capturing his mouth with mine. I reached down, fumbling with the button of his jeans. My hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't get them unfastened. I was quaking with need and when he pulled away from me, I whimpered at the loss of contact. Hal locked his eyes with mine as he pulled his gun from the small of his back and placed it on the nightstand. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks. He unfastened his jeans and slipped them down with his boxers.

I looked at his beautiful body and shuddered as a mini orgasm swept through me. Hal gave me a lopsided grin and reached for me. I stepped away and slid my shorts down, kicking them aside. I stood before him in nothing but a thong. Normally I would be very self-conscious. But the way he was looking at me made me feel beautiful.

Hal stepped forward and pulled me against him. I could feel his unbelievable hardness pressing into my stomach and I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss him, creating friction between our bodies. He moaned and grasped my hips, trapping me against his hard body.

I pulled him over toward the bed and pushed him down. Hal fell back on the bed and looked up at me. I slid the thong down and locked my gaze with his. Hal's eyes swept over me and I felt myself gush again at the desire he relayed in that look.

I stretched out on top of him, licking and sucking his beautiful chest. Hal groaned and wound his hands in my hair, pulling my lips up to meet his. He devoured me with his kiss and I felt my knees tremble. I broke the kiss and placed hot openmouthed kisses down his chest, nipping and sucking my way across his hard stomach.

I slid my tongue across his hip muscle and felt his quiver under me. I couldn't get enough of him. I placed light kisses across his hip to his very impressive equipment. I slid my tongue across the head, circling and I heard Hal's sharp intake of breath. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and sucked hard, sliding back to the tip.

I brought my hand up and grasped the base, stroking him in time with my mouth. Hal was thrashing against the bed, and he pulled my hair tighter. I looked up locked my eyes with his. His taste was intoxicating, and I felt slightly dizzy with desire. Hal reached down and pulled me up until I was lying stretched out on top of him. He grasped my hair again and pulled my mouth to his.

His hands were everywhere and I knew that I couldn't take much more. My body was screaming for release. I sat up straddling him. I could feel his massive hardness pressing against my butt, and I ground back against it. Hal grasped my breasts with his hands, gently rubbing my nipples with his thumb and forefinger. I leaned up and felt him pressing against my opening. I felt the first shudders of an orgasm building up inside of me.

I placed my hands on his chest and eased myself down on him. Hal closed his eyes and tweaked my nipples. I sat down on him taking him fully inside of me and I exploded, crying out his name as the orgasm rocketed through my body. I looked down at Hal. He was staring up at me intently; a few beads of perspiration had gathered on his forehead and he gave me a smile.

I threw my head back and rode him with a skill that I didn't know I possessed. Hal sat up grasping my hips with his large, strong hands. He bit down lightly where my neck meets my shoulder and I felt a tremor quake though my body. Hal wound his hand in my hair and slipped his other hand between our bodies. He circled his thumb across my clit and I cried out. I locked my eyes with his. His sky blue eyes had turned a couple shades darker.

He thrust up into me and I felt myself come apart at the seams. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming and humming. Hal captured my lips and smothered the scream that was building in my throat as I felt myself tighten on him.

Hal held me tight and rode out the mind-boggling orgasm, thrusting up into me harder. I ground against him and pulled his full lower lip between my teeth, sucking on it. Hal groaned my name and shuddered his release.

We collapsed on the bed, both of us shuddering from the intense sensations. I stretched out beside him completely exhausted, covered in sweat and panting hard. Hal pulled me close to him and nuzzled my neck. His breathing was far from normal too, and I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked kissing me lightly on my neck.

"Good to know that you are in the same boat as I am," I laughed. Hal rolled over bracing his weight on his forearms and pinned me to the bed. He captured my lips in a searing kiss and I felt desire shoot through my body, centering in my lower stomach. He broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"You don't seem to be in any better shape than I am," he said with a lopsided grin. He smoothed my hair back from my face and placed a light kiss on my lips. "You're perfect Amy," he said softly.

I looked up at him and felt tears sting my eyes. I don't ever remember feeling the way that I did at that moment. "You're not so bad yourself," I said with a smile.

"Not so bad? Well in my defense, you did take advantage of me," he said with a grin.

"Ha!" I laughed. Hal began to kiss my neck and down my chest.

"I will have to try to upgrade my status," he mumbled as he took my nipple into his mouth.

"And what would you like your status to be?" I asked with a giggle.

Hal looked up at me. "Oh I don't know…fantastic," he said as he licked across my chest. "Unbelievable," he mumbled taking my other nipple into his mouth and sucking. I gasped at the pressure building up inside of me. He began to kiss down my stomach, circling my bellybutton with his tongue. "Sex god," he said placing hot kisses down my stomach and nipping my hip.

I giggled and looked down at him. "Sex god?" I asked in amusement.

"Hey, you gotta have goals right?" he said with a little grin. He dipped his head lower and circled my clit with his tongue.

Black dots danced in front of my eyes and I felt dizzy. Hal didn't need to worry about elevating his status. Right now he was exceeding Sex god, was my last coherent thought as he took me over the edge.

Steph POV 

I knew that we couldn't hide out in the Batcave forever. Even though it sounded like a great idea to me. I looked out the window as we drove back into Trenton. I couldn't believe how everything had changed just in the past few days. I glanced over at Ranger, who was in the zone, as always and I had to smile.

He's mine. It was a thought that kept running through my head and I didn't think that I would ever get tired of thinking it. I wasn't ready to go back to the real world just yet. I wanted to stay with Ranger just a little longer. I sighed when I thought about everything I was going back too.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked throwing me a glance.

"I was just thinking about how I want to stay holed up in the Batcave for a few more weeks," I said with a grin.

"Could be arranged," he said throwing me a wicked grin. I broke out into a sweat at the thought.

"I don't know if I could handle that," I said taking a deep breath.

Ranger let out a full laugh. It was a sound that I didn't hear that often and I found myself smiling.

"Babe, there are a few things that we need to take care of," he said glancing over at me.

"Ok," I said warily. I thought that we had taken care of all the details of our new relationship.

"First and foremost, I am concerned about your apartment. Let's face it Babe, it isn't the safest. I don't like the idea that anyone can break in at anytime. We need to do something about that," he said glancing at me.

I know that he's right, my apartment is far from secure, but I couldn't help but get a little angry. I don't like people to tell me what to do, and my thoughts went to Joe. He had always tried to change me, change my life. As crappy as my apartment is, it's mine and I like it.

"I like my apartment," I said huffily.

Ranger threw me a glance. "I know Babe. I'm just concerned for your safety."

"I'm not moving," I said looking at him.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Not yet," he said with a little grin. Before I could question the 'Not yet' comment, Ranger continued. "I want to install a security system."

"I can't afford a security system," I grumbled. It was true. My bank account left a lot to be desired in that area.

"No price, Babe," Ranger said pulling into my parking lot. He parked over by the dumpster and shut the engine. We sat there for a moment. I wasn't anxious for our time together to end.

"When will I see you?" I asked quietly. Ranger leaned over and tucked a curl behind my ear and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I have to check in and get a report at RangeMan. I'm not sure," he said honestly. I know that Ranger's schedule is always a nightmare, but I still felt a little sad to go back to the way things were before, especially after the past few days. "But I will call you later, maybe we can have dinner tonight," he said with a small smile.

"Ok," I said quietly. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, marveling at how one kiss could wreak havoc on my body. The kiss turned more passionate and before I realized it I was clinging to him, my body demanding more.

Ranger's phone chirped and he pulled away with a grumble. He pulled his phone off his belt clip and answered with a curt, "Yo." He continued to stroke the side of my face absently as he listened to the caller. He let out a long sigh and looked over at me. "See you in 10," he said and disconnected.

"Problems?" I asked.

"Same shit. Sorry Babe, I have to go," he said climbing out of the Cayenne. I got out and met him around the front where he was holding Rex and my bag. "I'll walk you up," he said starting toward the door.

"That's ok," I said taking Rex and my duffle from him. Ranger gave me a puzzled look. I smiled. "If you come up you aren't going to meet your appointment in 10 minutes," I said teasingly. I watched as Ranger's eyes grew dark and his lips turned up into an almost smile.

"And that would be bad because?" he asked leaning in close.

"You will blame me for being a distraction," I said with a small laugh.

"Babe, you are a distraction, but a good one," he said kissing me lightly. He glanced up at my apartment. "I'm going to send Hector over later today to install a system."

"Hector is scary and I don't understand anything he says," I said looking up at him. Ranger grinned down at me.

"Yeah he is but he hasn't killed anyone in a long time. If I can get away I will come with him. If not, I will send Lester. He can translate for you," he said tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Ok, I will see you later," I said turning my head and kissing his palm that was resting against my cheek. "I love you," I whispered. Ranger flashed me a 1000-watt smile and kissed me.

"I never get tired of hearing that. Love you too, Babe. Be safe," he said as he walked over to the Cayenne. I watched as he pulled away. I let out a sigh and walked into the building and entered the elevator. Mrs. Bestler was in the elevator and she looked at me and smiled. She pressed the third floor.

"Third floor, lingerie, sex toys and hot men," she said throwing me a sly smile. OMG! Is the afterglow that noticeable? I exited the elevator quickly and made my way to my apartment. I fumbled with my keys and finally got inside. I walked in and set Rex down on the counter when I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

I jumped and let out a startled squeak. Diesel was sitting on my couch watching TV and eating my Doritos. "Hey sunshine," he said with a smile.

"Has anyone ever told you it is rude to just break in on someone?" I asked glaring at him.

"I didn't break in. I came through the door," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I forgot, your super powers," I huffed.

"Yeah, my super powers. So how was your weekend?" he said looking at me with a huge grin. My eye twitched and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Can't I just stop to check up on a friend?" he asked with a chuckle. I sighed and sat back, snatching the Doritos from him. "How's Ranger?" he asked with a smile.

"He's good. So you want to tell me what your doing here?"

"From the look on your face he must be good," he mumbled. I shot him my best burg glare and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I was seriously going to have to do something about this afterglow. Diesel looked and me and broke out into a full laugh. He stood up and looked down at me. "I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going," he said with a grin.

"Fine," I answered huffily.

"I can see that everything worked out," he said. I looked up at him quickly. Diesel raised his eyebrow and smiled down at me. Everything worked out? What is he talking about? I looked up at him for a moment and the kiss he planted on me the other night flashed into my head. My eyes grew wide at the realization.

"You knew Ranger was there," I said unbelievably. "You set me up!" I yelled jumping off the sofa.

Diesel laughed and took a step back. "I wouldn't call it setting you up. I just helped the situation along," he said with a grin.

"You…you…." I was shaking with anger now.

"Easy sunshine. Look, it was obvious that you two were having some trouble figuring things out. I just helped. He just needed some motivation to make a move," he said with a full smile.

I stood looking at him. I can't believe what I am hearing? The bastard set me up! He planned all of it!

"I didn't plan it," he said looking at me. Damn ESP! "I just saw an opportunity and decided to take it. It turned out for the best didn't it? Jeez, you would think I would at least get a thank you."

I huffed and flopped back down on the sofa. Diesel was right; things had turned out for the best. I glanced back up at him. "How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"Sunshine, everyone knew. I have to get going. Places to go things to do. Take care, Steph," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Hey Diesel?" I called. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Thanks," I said quietly.

Diesel dropped me a wink and walked toward the door. I didn't hear the door open, but I knew he was gone. Poof, just like that. Diesel is a weird guy.

I sat back on the couch and thought about everything that I had learned in the past few moments. I guess when I really think about it, I don't know if either of us would have made a move. We had been stuck in limbo. Not anymore, I thought with a smile. Ranger and I had finally got it together and I have a feeling that it's the real thing this time. My heart did a little flutter in my chest at the thought. It's strange how I never felt this way with Joe and we had been together for years; I never felt this for Dickie either. Ranger is just different and it's a very good thing.

The phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts and I walked over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie, this is your mother. I just got a call from Hazel De Luca and she said that she saw you kissing that Ranger guy. What is going on? What about Joseph?"

I felt my eye twitch and wished for a moment I was still at the Batcave. I took a deep breath.

Welcome back to the real world, I thought.

Hal POV 

After the other night at Amy's house, we had become almost inseparable. When I wasn't with her she was all that I thought about. For the first time in a week, I didn't have plans with her tonight. I was meeting Kelly for dinner, but I was defiantly going to see Amy afterward.

I pulled up to Kelly's apartment and killed the engine. I dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Within moments, Kelly answered wearing a huge smile.

"Hey Kel," I said stepping in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey. Well don't you look happy?" she said teasingly. I flashed her a smile.

"I guess I do," I chuckled. Kelly let out a full laugh.

"Only one thing can put that kind of smile on your face. So are you going to tell me about her?" Kelly asked walking into the kitchen. The small apartment was filled with a mouth-watering aroma.

"I will tell you all about her. What's for dinner?" I asked having a seat on the sofa. Kelly came out from the kitchen.

"Tacos," she said sitting beside me. "Ok, before we eat, spill it," she said pulling her legs under her and a pillow on her lap. She was sitting watching me intently. I couldn't help but smile. No matter how much she matures and becomes more of a woman everyday, she is still first and always my little sister.

I told her all about Amy, how wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny and a hell of a cook she was. Kelly listened intently smiling the whole time. We talked for a long time and I smelled something. Kelly smelled it too and jumped from the sofa.

"Shit! I burnt dinner," she said running into the kitchen. I followed her just in time to see Kelly dump our dinner in the sink. She sighed and looked at me. "Well, I guess we're having pizza," she said walking over and grabbing the phone. Within moments she had the pizza ordered. Kelly grabbed a couple of sodas and we went back into the living room.

We both sat down on the sofa. "So tell me all about this date you had the other night," I said cracking open my soda.

Kelly's face brightened immediately. "Brian is awesome. He is so nice and such a gentleman. He is 24 and getting ready to graduate from Rutgers with a degree in Criminal Justice. He's going to be a cop."

I frowned at that, but Kelly quickly cut me off before I could voice my opinion. "I know what your thinking. I know how you feel about cops, certain ones especially. But the difference is that I think Brian really likes me for me. He knows everything about me and he still wants to see me."

"Everything?" I asked looking at her shocked. Kelly doesn't talk about her past, not that I could blame her, it was less than happy.

"I told him everything and he doesn't care. He says that all of that is in the past and it will make me a stronger person. I think he's right. I don't look at the world through rose-colored glasses anymore. I've seen the dark side, and I don't ever want to go back. I didn't think that I would meet someone who would make me feel like I was worth something. You know I never told Joe about my past. I don't think that he would have been understanding," she said thoughtfully.

I ground my teeth at the thought of Morelli. "I'm just glad that you found out about him before it was too late," I grumbled.

"It was a shock but it was a necessary thing. I thought that Joe was the one for me. But looking back on it now, I know that I was just something to amuse him until Stephanie came back. You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. I should have listened but it was something that I had to do on my own. It all worked out for the best though," she said with a smile.

I was so happy for Kelly. She had grown up so much in the past few months. And as much as I hated to admit it, Morelli had played a big part. He was the first 'trial' she had to deal with and she handled it beautifully. The doorbell rang and I stood to answer it. I paid for the pizza and Kelly and I sat on the sofa and ate.

"So, this Amy, when do I get to meet her?" Kelly asked taking a huge bite out of her pizza.

"Soon," I answered finishing my slice.

"Are you in love Hal?" she asked watching me closely. I glanced over at her and grinned.

"Maybe," I answered honestly. Kelly let out a whoop of laughter and lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a huge hug.

"I am so happy for you, Hal. You have no idea. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you, especially since all of your stellar dates didn't work out. Any woman would be lucky to have you. But just give her fair warning, she screws up, she will have me to deal with," Kelly said with a laugh as she pulled away.

"Thanks Kel. So when do I get to meet this Brian?" I asked.

"This weekend if you want. He is coming to Trenton to help his grandma with some repairs around the house. I am going to meet her this weekend. So if you want we can get together and everyone can meet," she said happily.

"Sounds like a plan. I will talk to Amy tonight," I answered sitting back on the sofa.

"Are you going to see her tonight?"

"I'm going to swing by over there after I leave here."

"Why don't you go ahead and go over there," she said smiling.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a while. I miss hanging out with you Kel," I said.

"Yeah, but you have somewhere important to go and Sandy is driving down from Connecticut as we speak. I can't wait to see her. It's been a long time," she said with a smile. I looked at her for a long moment.

"Alright. I will call you tomorrow and set something up for this weekend," I said standing up.

"Great, I'm looking forward to meeting her," Kelly stood on her tiptoes and hugged me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I talk to you tomorrow Kel. Have fun and be careful," I warned. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad," she answered in a smartass tone.

"Huh, Dad would have never let you get away with half the shit I do, little girl," I said teasingly. Kelly stuck her tongue out at me as I walked to the door. "Night Kelly," I called as I opened the door.

"Night Hal. I hope you get lucky," she giggled. I looked at her and she wiggled her eyebrows at me and shut the door. I shook my head. Little sisters, I thought as I walked back downstairs.

I called Amy as I left Kelly's and asked if I could come by.

"Of course you can come by. What a silly question," she said with a laugh.

"I was just checking. I didn't know if you had plans for tonight," I answered.

"Well, I was planning on going out with Vin Diesel tonight, but if your coming over I guess I could cancel," Amy said with a giggle.

"Oh, don't cancel on my account. I wouldn't want to interfere with your date," I said with a chuckle.

"Just get your ass over here," she said with a laugh as she disconnected.

I arrived about 20 minutes later and parked in front of Amy's house. I jogged up to the front door and rang the bell. I waited for a few moments and there was no answer. My thoughts flashed back to the other night. Amy sitting in her floor with her I Pod going, grading papers oblivious to everything. I rang the bell again and I heard Amy on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Amy. Vin couldn't make it, sorry to disappoint," I said with a laugh.

Amy opened the door. My jaw dropped and my pants became two sizes to small. I let my eyes roam over her. Amy was standing there in a black lace bra, little black thong, and a pair of knee high, high-heeled leather boots. Her hair tumbled about her shoulders in wild curls and her hazel eyes were twinkling. She took my breath away. I blinked a few times trying to take in the image before me.

Amy flashed me a dazzling smile. "I guess you'll have to do," she said with a giggle. She reached out and grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me inside, bolting the door behind me.

She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She planted a searing kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. Amy broke the kiss and looked up at me. "I take it you like my choice of outfit," she said huskily, pressing herself against the front of my strained jeans.

I swallowed hard. "I don't think there is any doubt in that," I said smiling down at her.

"Good, I aim to please," she said with a wicked little grin. I took a deep breath and attempted to control myself as she shifted against my already throbbing cock.

"God, you're killing me," I groaned as I grabbed her and crushed my lips to hers. I wound my fingers in her hair as Amy ran her hands up my chest. Amy broke the kiss and stepped away from me. She took a step on to the first step and gave me a sexy smile.

"You coming or not?" she asked. With a growl, I took two steps and snatched her up, tossing her over my shoulder. Amy let out a squeal of laughter and swatted me on the ass.

"I promise you will shortly," I said taking the steps two at a time. Amy's laughter echoed through the house as I made my way to her bedroom. I opened the door and chucked her on the bed. Amy landed with a bounce and a giggle.

Amy sat up on her elbows and looked up at me. "Well, _Sex god_, you going to keep your promise or what?" she asked with a giggle. I stripped off my shirt and grinned down at her. Amy gave me another heart stopping smile.

I looked down at her sparkling eyes, filled with passion, and I knew. I just knew. What exactly, I couldn't quite put into words. But it was there and it was bigger than life. Amy was everything that I could have hoped for. I knew that I was lucky. One thing was for damn sure, now that I had found her, I wasn't letting her go.

Courtney POV 

I stood in the middle of my half empty living room and wanted to cry. Who knew that moving could be so damn hard? When I moved into my house 3 years ago, I thought that it would be the last move I would ever make. I had things sorted into piles. One pile was for Goodwill, one for garbage and one I was taking with me.

"Sophie," I scolded as I watched her pull something out of a box and run away with it. I chased after her and we ended up rolling around on the dining room floor. I was laughing at how silly we must look, all that for a sock. Sophie danced around me barking. I looked around my empty dining room and tears sprang into my eyes. Everything looks so…. empty. A sob tore though me and I sat in the floor and cried.

I had placed my house on the market last Monday. Today was 1 week and 2 days since it went on the market and I had two offers. I knew that it would sell fast, but I never dreamed it would sell this fast. It felt like everything was going to fast. I just needed to slow down and take a deep breath. Tank had been helping me pack and we had made a lot of progress. There was a huge truck parked in my driveway and we were loading stuff as we went. A few of the guys from RangeMan were going to help us when we got to Trenton.

The house he had bought in Trenton was great. It was almost picture perfect and I instantly loved it. I was surprised that Tank had chosen so well. I mean I guess I just never thought about him knowing anything about houses. I don't know why I was surprised. Tank is full of surprises. I still had doubts that this was the right thing to do, but I know deep inside that it is. It's just hard to swallow sometimes. _ photo of house under Amanda's Ranger in PFF photos._

"Court?" I heard Tank call as he came through the front door. He had went out to get a few more boxes and tape. I wiped my face and attempted to look presentable as he walked into the dining room. "Hey, you ok?" he said dropping the boxes and sitting down next to me.

"I'm ok. Just a little overwhelmed," I said giving him a weak smile. Tank smiled at me and reached over and wiped a tear from my cheek. Sophie wedged herself in between us, desperate for Tank's attention. Tank scratched her behind the ears absently.

"It's ok, baby. I know it's a lot but you can do it," he said dropping me a wink.

"I know. We'll get through this," I said with a sigh. I looked around the room and felt sadness again. Sophie held up her sock and gave it to Tank. Tank looked at her and laughed.

"We are almost packed," he said looking around.

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

"Having second thoughts?" Tank asked looking at me intently. I took a deep breath.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I know that it is what I want to do. The house in Trenton is great and I know that I will be happy there. It's just tough leaving here, you know? This was the first place that I bought on my own. I thought when I moved in here it would be the last time I would move. But then again I never thought I would meet you," I said with a grin.

"And just think how lucky you are that you did," he said with a lopsided grin. I swatted him on the arm playfully.

"Huh, me? What about you, buddy? You would be lost with out me," I said with a smile. Tank reached over and pulled me onto his lap.

"You got that right," he said kissing me lightly. He pulled away and smoothed some of my hair that had come out of my ponytail.

"My family is still reeling," I said quietly. It was true. They were all in shock that I was selling my house, quitting my job and moving to New Jersey with a man they had never met. My mother almost passed out when I told her and my father didn't say anything. That is usually a bad sign.

Tank smiled at me but didn't say anything. I think that he is worried about meeting them. He hadn't said as much, but it was just a feeling that I had. Tank leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

"Have you decided on which offer you are going to accept?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I thought we could talk about that tonight. One is for considerably more than my asking price, but they have to wait until they sell their house. I don't want to have to wait a long time. The realtor called earlier and said that she had another one she would bring over tonight."

"Take the highest one," Tank said with a chuckle.

"Duh," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked into Tank's dark eyes and instantly my heart swelled with love. This is the right thing. I can't imagine my life without him in it.

"Come on. We will finish up the living room and get it loaded. Then we can grab some dinner before the realtor comes over," he said sliding me off his lap. Tank stood and held out a hand to pull me up. I stood up and looked at the daunting task before us. Tank squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I returned his smile and we got back to work.

After dinner, the realtor came over with an offer I simply couldn't refuse. The buyers were pre-approved and ready to go. Not to mention that they offered $5000 more than the last offer. Tank was quiet through the whole thing. He made it very clear that this was my decision. When I seemed to have doubts about the whole thing, all I had to do was look at him. He gave me a smile and a nod, and with that, I signed the papers.

That night we celebrated with a big bottle of champagne and some mind- blowing sex. It was a perfect end to a very stressful day.

As I lay on my bed for what might be my last night in my house, I curled up closer to Tank. He was dozing next to me and automatically pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled my neck and I instantly snuggled against his massive body.

"You ok?" he asked quietly in the dark.

"I'm good," I said smiling against his chest.

"I was proud of you today," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I know that this was a hard thing for you but you handled it well. You thought everything through and made a good decision."

"You had doubts?" I asked teasingly.

"Never crossed my mind. One thing though…"

"What's that?"

"We are getting rid of this bed. I hate it."

"I like this bed."

"Mine is better."

"Yours is huge," I answered. It was true. Tank had a huge California King and I guess my Queen simply wasn't big enough for him.

"I'm a big guy. I need a big bed," he said with a chuckle. I slid my hand down his hard stomach and grasped him in my hand. I smiled as I felt him instantly spring to life.

"Yes you are a big guy," I laughed huskily. Tank rolled over pinning me to the bed. I could see him smiling down at me in the dim light of the bedroom. He braced himself on the elbows and grinned down at me.

"I love you," he whispered placing a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Tank caught my lips in a searing kiss and desire shot though me. I arched against him and whimpered as his hands roamed across my body. I broke the kiss as I remembered something that I wanted to tell him.

"I almost forgot. My Mom called….."

"Baby, I don't want to talk about your mom right now ok?" Tank said with a laugh. I laughed too, thinking how inappropriate my timing was.

"Sorry," I grumbled and kissed him.

Later I lay there quietly and listened to Tank's even breathing. I'm going to wake up next to him every morning, I thought with a smile. No more rushed visits. No more pining away wishing he was closer. No more counting the days until I would see him again.

I smiled at my thoughts and said a quick prayer thanking God that I had found him. Tank pulled me closer to him in his sleep, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I sighed a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: I had fun writing this whole Dating series. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
